Changes and picking up the pieces
by The Pusher
Summary: A new girl has come to Middleton and Ron soon finds himself in a relationship... but how does Kim take it? This is my replacement for So The Drama, for those who want to see Kim having to confess her feelings and Ron making the choice. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Something missing found?

**Chapter 1: Something missing found?**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"AHHH! Electro-monkey!" Ron screamed as he sprung up from his nightmare and face planted on the floor.

The beeping tone of Ron's alarm clock continued as Ron slowly regained consciousness until he finally turned of the screeching annoyance. While rubbing his dreary eyes Ron slowly collected himself from the hard floor and headed toward his dresser. Looking back to confirm it was in fact the time to get ready for school Ron moaned in disappointment.

"That mission last night was to long yawn Why can't Monkey-Fist try to resurrect a monkey god during my history exam?"

Ron gathered up his traditional shirt and cargo pants and headed into the bathroom for a shower to wash away the sleeping pains. As he lathered up he for told how his day was going to unfold in his mind.

"Let's see, I'll probably lose my homework resulting in my being late for school. This will cause me to be late for class, giving me a detention, and then there'll be a pop quiz just so that I can fail another one of life's test. Get called away to Indonesia so that I can be attacked by more evil monkeys…"

Ron's extensive rant continued even after he had gotten out of the shower and dressed. After silencing his negative feedback mind he returned to his room and nudged Rufus out of his peaceful slumber. Rufus groaned in his comical voice and rolled over into more of the blankets.

"Come on you, if I have to suffer through the day, so do you." Ron responded as he picked up Rufus and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Ron's mother was busy in the kitchen, darting left and right trying to get ready for work.

"Hi Mom." Ron mumbled as he slowly shuffled into the room.

"Good morning, sweetie." She replied not stopping for a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you breakfast this morning; I have so much to do, you can have cereal right?"

"Hooray, bran flakes." Ron said with false enthusiasm.

As Rufus ate the cold cereal and gagged between each bite Ron continued to think about how bad and boring the day was going to be until he realized that it would not be all bad, because he knew there was one person who would makes things so much better. After all everyone knew she could do anything, she was Ron's best and closest friend, Kim Possible. Thinking about her always made Ron feel better, he was still exhausted from the late mission but his pessimistic attitude vanished like dust and was replaced with a bright spirit.

After a fiber packed breakfast, Ron shot up with a boost of new found energy and grabbed his notebook that was filled with homework that was not only still there and actually completed for a change.

"Come on buddy, let's get going." Ron called with a cheerful attitude.

Ron started to walk towards Middleton High School, it didn't bother him that his scooter was out of gas it was a bright day and he felt good about life. But even with this happy exterior, deep down Ron had a small empty spot that longed to be filled. Ron longed for a change; something new and exciting, no doubt exciting missions that lead you around the world to battle evil is enough to stimulate anybody else, but Ron was starting to get use to it, he needed something different, something he couldn't place his finger on.

Suddenly Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the stirring and jittering of Rufus in his large pocket.

"What's up, Rufus?" Ron asked looking down.

"Late!" Rufus squeaked between his undecipherable lingo as he pointed to Ron's watch.

Ron looked closely and understood what his little friend meant.

"Oh man! You're right!"

Ron started bulleting towards the school knowing that if you didn't he would get that detention he was imagining about. Luckily Ron knew a few short cuts that could give him the time he needed to catch up with the rest of reality. He continued sprinting and slowly the large Middleton High School sign he was use to rose up over the hill. Rufus was bouncing around ferociously in his little fabric home and was struggling to keep his breakfast inside his tiny mole rat stomach. At this stage Ron knew that he wasn't going to be late anymore but his mind returned to the plaguing question.

"What am I missing?" he thought. "Why can't anything different happen?"

All of a sudden just as Ron reached the doors to the building he had a full on collision with another person sending them both flying to the ground. Ron sat up after a few seconds of letting the pain pulse through his body. He gathered up his notebook and stood up to his previous position.

"Oh geez, I am really so…" Ron started but froze as he looked at his partner in collision.

Whoever she was she also had just finished getting back up from her fall. She was tall, slender with long brunette colored hair, she wore an outfit inviting to the eyes. The girl was obviously very timid as she fidgeted violently while putting her glasses back on and clenched her books tightly.

Just like Ron the girl started but didn't finish as she said. "Oh my goodness, I am…"

Their eyes connected for a second and everything just paused. Ron couldn't help but stare into her deep gaze. Behind her sleek glasses her gentle sparkling cyan eyes captured him. The girl responded by gawking right back into Ron's. They both snapped back to reality and finished their sentences.

"I'm sorry!" They both said in unison.

There was a pause of awkwardness; they both quickly averted their eyes from one another.

"No really, it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going." Ron doubled up.

"No, its okay, it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a spaz." The girl protested.

Ron slowly looked back at her and realized that he had never seen her before.

"You're not from around her are you?" Ron asked curiously.

"…No…I'm not." She answered still trying not to look at him.

"Well, hi I'm Ron Stoppable." Ron introduced himself.

The girl stopped shaking for a moment and looked back at Ron.

"Ron Stoppable. **The** Ron Stoppable?" She asked enthusiastically.

Ron was caught off guard but replied instinctively. "Yes."

"Wow, you're they guy who's always saving the world!" She replied joyfully.

Ron was surprised, most of the time people only remembered Kim for that sort of thing but he felt flattered none the less.

"Actually I…" Ron began but was cut off.

"Ouh!" Rufus murmured as he crawled from the bush.

The girl let out a squeak of surprise when she saw him.

"What is that?"

"Who? Him? That's Rufus." Ron answered as he picked the small rodent up from the ground.

The confused girl took a closer look then her face brightened as she commented.

"That's the hairless hamster you carry in your pocket right?"

Rufus rumbled at her statement and turned away in disgust crossing his arms.

"Actually he's a naked mole rat." Ron corrected.

"Oops, I'm sorry." She apologized to Rufus. "I always thought he was kinda cute."

The timid girl kneeled down and gently stroked Rufus' bald head. Rufus tittered slightly as she massaged his scalp. With a change of heart he turned around and gave the girl a gallant kiss on the top of her hand.

"I think he likes you." Ron replied after seeing Rufus' reaction.

The girl giggled softly as she slowly looked back at Ron.

"I'm sorry, I'm Joan Mayril." The girl introduced herself as she offered her hand in a handshake.

After Rufus returned to Ron's pocket Ron extended his hand to meet hers. As they exchanged the introduction Ron was taken by how soft and delicate her hands were.

"You're new here aren't you?" Ron asked rhetorically after letting go of her hand.

"Ya, I'm just moved here with my family." Joan smiled as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"I could show you around if you like." Ron offered before he even realized what he said.

Joan's went wide with excitement as she responded. "That would be nice."

Ron led his new acquaintance into the school and started too pointed out where all the classes were and how things worked in Middleton High. As Ron babbled on like a chimp about things he knew about and others he was clueless about, Joan listened with full attention, not missing a word. Eventually Ron ran out of stuff to explain about and was suddenly reminded about her previous statement.

"Remember how you said that I save the world all the time?" Ron repeated as he stopped in the hallway.

"Yes."

"Well, that isn't completely true; I just actually help Kim Possible, she does most of the saving." Ron confessed.

"Kim Possible?" Joan paused momentarily.

Ron was surprised; Joan never heard of Kim, everybody else heard of Kim but not of him.

"You've never heard of Kim Possible?" Joan shrugged. "Well…she is… has, um… she's kinda like…" Ron struggled to find a way to describe her.

Rufus started to tug at Ron's pants to get his attention. Ron looked down to see Rufus holding up a picture of Ron and Kim together that was taken just a couple of months ago.

"Hey, here we go, this is Kim Possible." Ron said taking the picture up to Joan's view.

Joan processed the picture in her memory for a few moments then answered. "Oh, the girl who's always beside you."

"Ya, well I'm more of a side-kick; like I said she's the hero."

"I like to think that there would be no heroes if side-kicks weren't around." Joan said innocently under her voice.

With his attention suddenly sparked up Ron looked at Joan and saw that her complexion had gone beet red.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed." Ron inquired.

Joan turned away bashfully as she answered. "Me? Oh ya! I'm just… still getting used to the climate, I moved here from a very cold place."

"Really? Where from?"

"Spring valley, Arizona." Joan blurted out instinctively.

"Hmm, I thought it was warmer down there then here." Ron thought out loud.

This obvious knowledge just made Joan's blushing worse. Ron passed it off as a misunderstanding. The two continued down the hall towards Ron's locker.

"I just need to get my books and I'll help you get your term plan from the office."

Joan nodded gently.

As the two approached his locker Ron noticed that Kim and Monique were there waiting.

"Awesome, you can meet my friends." Ron said enthusiastically with Joan in mid state of musing.

Monique and K.P. were in mid conversation as Ron glided up saying. "Hello, ladies."

"Hey, Ron you seem pretty happy today. Especially after, you know being pummeled by an army of monkeys last night." K.P. replied.

"If I recall I correctly I delt out a pummeling to six of those twenty monkeys, therefore fifty five percent of the pummeling was in my favor."

"Ron six out of twenty is thirty percent and there were more then twenty in the first place." Kim corrected.

After her quick recalculation of Ron's poor math skills Kim finally noticed the silent girl standing behind Ron. Kim's expression slowly formed to her traditional "I want an explanation" look. Monique's awareness was also brought to the anonymous girl.

"What?" Ron asked unmindful to the girls' expectations.

Finally Ron glanced back and remembered Joan.

"Oh sorry, Joan this is Kim and Monique." Ron introduced his new friend.

Joan didn't hear Ron's introduction, she still remained in a state of inattentiveness as she stared dreamily at Ron.

"Joan?" Ron said more broadly thus awakening Joan's sleepless trance.

"I'm sorry?"

"Joan, this is Monique and Kim Possible."

Joan looked blankly as if Ron's previous description of Kim never took place.

"The girl who saves the world all the time." Ron clarified.

"Oh, right hello." Joan greeted with a fraction of the interest she should for Ron.

"Guys, this is Joan. She just moved here from Spring Valley."

"Girl I am loving this outfit." Monique sparked up as she analyzed Joan's clothing. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, this? My mom made it." Joan answered with a timid voice.

"Wow! She could design for club banana." Monique said cheerfully.

"Actually she use to." Joan squeaked.

"Get out! She designed for **the** club banana? Could I meet her?"

"I… guess."

While this conversation continued Kim still had her less then happy expression pasted on her face. Ron finished gathering his books and checked his watch.

"Uh Oh, come on Joan we better hurry to the office if we're gonna get your program before classes." Ron said taking her hand. "See you girls later."

Monique was still buzzing with glee after hearing about meeting a clothing designer from club banana. She looked at Kim and all her thoughts disappeared.

"Daja vue." Monique said with a sigh.

Kim broke her stone faced appearance and replied. "What do you mean Daja vue?"

"It's just like when you met Yori." Monique began. "Ron introduces a new girl, you get all suspicious, you start jellin', and in the end it's all for nothing."

"Firstly Ron lied to me about Yori and secondly I wasn't jellin' then and I am not jellin' now." Kim argued instantaneously.

"What ever you say Kim Paranoid, but in the mean time you find yourself a new science partner, I'm not scrubbing chemistry crud out of my hair again!" Monique said fiercely before walking away.

Meanwhile Ron and Joan had just left Mr. Barkin's office with program in hand.

"Look at that." Ron said with surprise. "Most of your classes this term are the same as mine!"

Joan had a very large grin on her timid face as Ron lead the way to the first class of the day. Ron tried to move faster with Joan close behind, the talk with K.P. and Monique had altered the chances of being on time.

"Our first class is math, but we have to hurry we don't want to be…" Ron was cut short as the bell rang. "Late."

Ron rolled his eyes in disappointment. "Well, you now also have your first detention with me."

Joan giggled as they continued to the classroom. As the two knocked on the door and slowly walked in the teacher stared at Ron with aggravation in her eyes.

"Uh… Hi, sorry I'm late… I kinda..." Ron attempted an explanation.

"Detention, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron sighed and began to head for his chair but was halted when he heard Joan say.

"Actually Ron was helping me find my schedule; I'm Joan Mayril, I'm new."

The teacher raised an eyebrow but lost her suspicion as she didn't recognize the teen.

"I suppose Mr. Stoppable's tardiness was in good intention, detention removed. Now sit down and open your books."

Ron continued to his usual spot which conveniently had an empty spot beside it for Joan. The two sat down and the educator continued her lecture at the board.

"Wow that was awesome. Thanks." Ron whispered towards Joan.

Joan had a coy smile pasted on her face. "I think I owed you one anyway."

The remainder of the morning slowly passed until the long expected ring of lunch period was heard.

"Boo-Yah! Best time of the day, Lunch Time!" Ron announced. "Isn't that right buddy?"

Rufus was already up and about; he always knew when lunch was on. "Uh-huh!"

Once again Ron led Joan into the all busy lunch room which was filled with hustle and bustle and undecipherable commotion.

"Welcome to the lunchroom. One of the few places on earth where a full balanced, nutritious meal is no where to be found." Ron explained.

Joan was a little confused by Ron's statement but took to heart everything he said. "So there isn't anything to eat?"

"You miss understand me, there is plenty to eat but there are exceptions." Ron clarified as he slapped up a lunch tray and spun the corner on his finger for a quick second.

Ron guided through the cafeteria line up with Rufus perched on his shoulder ready to eat. As he moved through the line he narrated all the rules and tips with Rufus simplifying.

"First you got your Alfredo pasta; excellent for light opener or for those with a weak stomach." Ron said.

"Awesome!" Rufus called giving thumbs up.

"Sandwiches from Antipasto to grill cheese, no problems."

"Oh Yeah!"

"Chief's specialty, also known as crud casserole, never repeat never touch unless you want to burn through six feet of concrete."

Rufus did a gag will sticking a finger in his mouth.

"Meatloaf for the vegetarians, grass for the vegans."

Joan was baffled and looked to Rufus for an easy sum up but only got shrug of confusion as well.

"But lucky for us we have the best of the best specials today, Double cheese pizza!"

"I love pizza." Joan responded.

"Excellent." Ron said before turning to lunch lady. "Eight slices for me and the Mole rat and three for the lady."

"Actually, I'll have seven." Joan corrected.

As the steaming slices of pizza were placed their trays Ron was fixated on how much she had ordered.

"Hungry much?" Ron asked.

"Actually I'm not that hungry."

"You have all that and you're not hungry?"

Joan nodded.

"A girl with an appetite, don't see that often." Ron said in a completive manner.

Joan went red again as she stopped not knowing where to sit.

"Come on, you can sit with me and my friends."

Ron navigated through the busy room until he found his table with Kim and Monique waiting.

"Hello again, ladies." Ron greeted pulling up a seat.

"Hey Ron." Kim said happily, and then her eyes gazed upon Joan. "Oh, hello." She said emotionless.

"You guys don't mind if Joan sits with us right?" Ron asked as Joan remained standing waiting for acknowledgment.

"Whatever." Kim continued to speak in a detached voice.

Monique glared at Kim implying that she was in fact jellin'. "Not at all, in fact I would love to talk to her about her awesome choice in fashion!"

Joan beamed joyfully as she sat up beside Monique. The second she was down Monique began chattering on like a mindless parrot. Meanwhile Rufus had pounced off of Ron's shoulder headfirst in his first slice of pizza.

"What's she doing here?" Kim asked a little unsettled.

"She's new, doesn't know many people, and needed a place to sit, why? Don't start freaking."

"I'm not freaking!" Kim barked loud enough to grab several people's attention.

After everyone returned to their business Kim looked back at Ron. "Like I was saying, I'm not freaking or jelling."

"You never told me what jelling means."

Kim rolled her eyes and got an aggravated expression on her face that she hid behind hands.

"Point is I'm just concerned."

"About a new kid? I think you need to lighten up, she just a girl." Ron said as he bit into his pizza slice.


	2. Freaking,Jelling anything in between

**Author Note: I forgot to mention before, I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. But any new characters you see (i.e. Joan) are my creation.**

**Chapter 2: Freaking, Jelling, and anything else in between**

"Okay Kim before I do this can I clarify something?" Wade asked looking through his monitor.

"What?" Kim asked looking into the computer in her locker.

"Am I gonna have to do this for every girl that comes within a three foot radius of Ron?"

"Wade."

"No I'm serious, because I can also get a head start with Monique and that girl who sits behind him in English and then there's the rest of the cheerleading squad." Wade joked.

"Wade!"

"Alright, fine." Wade said slightly threatened just as he did his world renowned hack fest.

Mere seconds later he pulled up a mini screen onto K.P.'s computer that displayed the results.

"Joan Celina Mayril." Wade narrated. "Five feet, seven inches, one hundred seven pounds, natural brunette-tone hair, cyan-blue eyes, gender female, age 17, born and raised in Spring Valley, Arizona, recently transferred to Middleton."

Wade looked at Kim with "I told you look" plastered on his face. Kim looked side to side trying to think up an excuse for her suspicion.

"Oh Kim you were so right! I don't know why I didn't suspect her sooner; she's probably in cahoots with Professor Dementor, no wait she's Draken's spy." Wade ranted sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, fine, I was wrong." Kim apologized with aggravation in her voice.

"Kim, all joking aside, why does this bother you so much?"

"What?"

"Whenever a girl talks to Ron you get all high strung, aggressive and well…"

"Jellin'."

"Well I was trying to avoid that but ya."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just being precautious."

"They have therapists for this kind of thing."

"Good-bye Wade." Kim finished slamming her locker door.

Kim clenched her fists as she walked down the hallway. Secretly she knew there was nothing wrong with the new girl but it didn't stop her from trying to find a flaw. However the one thing Kim didn't know was why she got this way when a girl walked into Ron's life.

"Why do I jell?" Kim thought to herself. "Am I jelling? No! No way, I'm just a bit paranoid, I mean come one, I fight evil all the time it's healthy to keep my guard up right?"

Kim continued her inner debate throughout the rest of the afternoon, barely retaining anything else the teacher's lectured on. Eventually 3:00 rolled around and Kim was glad because she was looking forward to meeting Ron in front of the school. Kim strolled and leaned against the wall beside the door smiling expectedly. Two minutes passed and Kim reassured herself saying he was just getting his books. She waited patiently, watching everyone else leave the building. Five minutes more Kim began to get fidgety. Within another five minutes Kim looked at her watch every three seconds. Finally fed up Kim whipped out her kimmunicator.

"Wade?"

"Yeah."

"Is Ron in detention?"

Wade did a quick scan on the tracking device that had been long installed on Ron. "No, he's in the library."

"Ron? Library?" Kim asked confused.

Kim quickly went back into the school and headed straight for the library. Upon arrival she instantly saw Ron and Joan sitting at a near by table talking. On impulse Kim dove behind a nearby book shelf. She slowly peeked around the corner for a clear look at the two.

"What's going on?" Kim asked herself.

Not willing to settle without an answer Kim decided to listen in. Peeking around corner Kim deducted that the two were studying history by the books they had.

"Why's Ron helping her with history, Ron sucks at history." Kim said in her mind.

"Okay, so in World War One, T.E. Lawrence was posted in Istanbul and lead guerilla warfare on the enemy." Joan spoke from the book.

"Gorilla warfare? The guy led an army of monkeys? I don't envy anyone in that war." Ron said nervously.

Joan burst into a fit of giggles. "No not go-ri-lla warfare, geu-ri-lla warfare. It's when you constantly harass your opponent behind enemy lines." Joan explained.

"Oh, okay. Man, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you knew more about this then I do." Ron stated.

Joan got jolt of anxiety quickly shouting. "No! No I don't!" she quickly grabbed a book a held it upside down. "So Napoleon led the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1987 right?"

Ron looked at her a little baffled.

Kim's undetected intrusion went interrupted by a slight tap on the shoulder. Kim quickly spun up and into a martial art pose ready for combat. Monique was standing in front of her and remained unmoved even after her threatening fighter stance.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked slightly flustered.

"Doing homework, what are you doing?" Monique replied.

"I was uh… you know just…"

Monique's stare pierced through Kim like a dagger leaving her with no possible answer. Kim could tell that Monique already knew what she had been doing.

"She's lying." Kim pointed at Joan from behind the book shelf.

"So?"

"So? She's pretending to know nothing about history so Ron can tutor her even though she knows more then he does!"

"Again, so?"

"Well, it's dishonest."

"You weren't always honest with Josh."

"What's that got to do with it?"

Monique rolled her eyes and waked out into view of Ron and Joan.

"What are you doing? They'll see you." Kim shrieked silently.

"We're in a library Kim, not in a villain's lair."

Monique looked at the two and analyzed the blissful expression on Joan's face as she looked at Ron.

"So are you going to tell him, or am I going to have to?" Monique asked blankly.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Ron that Joan likes him."

"She does not! What makes you say that?"

"Of all people you should know that look." Monique head gestured to Joan's happy stare.

"Okay, fine she likes him but why do we have to tell him?"

Monique gave Kim the "That's a stupid question" look.

"Ron knows jack about girls, he's missed every opportunity thrown his way. He missed out on Tara, Zeta, Yori, and that other girl."

"What other girl?"

"Oh you know, the girl who really likes Ron but won't admit it to anyone."

"I don't know her."

"Sure you do, in fact you know her better then anyone else."

Whether or not Kim got Monique's implication was undefined because Kim changed the subject instantly.

"I don't like it; I'm putting a stop to this." Kim said marching over to their table.

Monique mouthed the word jellin' silently behind Kim's back.

"I am not!" Kim snapped, leaving Monique puzzled to how she knew.

"Ron! What are you doing here? What about our date?" Kim said irritation burning in her words.

Ron looked up surprised, flustered but paused. "Date?"

Kim put her index finger and thumb between her eyes as she tried to regain herself.

"What I meant to say was, we were supposed to go to Beuno Nacho, remember?"

Ron thought for a moment then it quickly came back. "Oh yeah! Oh geez, I'm sorry it's just that Joan and I left history and she wanted my help with today's lesson."

"But you suck at history."

"Doesn't mean I can't try to help someone."

Joan broke into the conversation. "You didn't tell me you already had plans, I'm sorry Kim I didn't mean to intrude."

"No it's okay." Kim responded feeling a stab of guilt.

"I'll go now." Joan squeaked quickly grabbing her books.

"No, really its okay, I was overreacting." Kim apologized.

Ron glanced at his watch. "We can still go right?"

"Yeah." Kim replied relaxed.

"Joan, you want to come?" Ron offered instantly.

The look in Joan's eyes screamed an instant yes but she attempted to give a laid back response.

"Well, I guess I could." Joan paused realizing something. "What's Beuno Nacho?"

Ron blurted out. "You've never been to Beuno Nacho, that's it you're coming like it or not."

Joan smiled happily despite being oblivious to where she was going. As Ron walked out with Joan close behind Kim was left standing alone.

"What's that Ron?" Kim said silently to herself. "Can Joan come with us? Sure, of course I don't mind." A touch of sarcasm swimming in her tone.

As Kim finally walked out of the library to catch up with Ron, Monique had been watching the whole thing.

"Girl's got to wake up or stop stressing."

Eventually the three arrived at the Beuno Nacho, Ron's favorite eating establishment.

"THIS is Beuno Nacho!" Ron exclaimed as he raised his arms to increase the drama.

Joan looked around curiously.

"I hope you still got that appetite because I'm treating you to the greatest meal you've ever eaten."

Ron slide up to he the counter where Ned was leaning over the counter, arm supporting his head lazily.

"Hey Ned, Wassup?"

"Oh, hi Ron, Kim." Ned responded.

"Bad day?" Kim asked.

"I've seen better."

Ned's gaze slowly moved past Kim to see Joan, his energy seemed to leap back into his body as he stood up in an upright position, straightened his clip on and set his hair back.

"Hello, I'm Ned I'll be your server today, how may I help you?"

Joan just stood their nervously not knowing what to do.

"Hey easy, she's with me." Ron responded obscuring Ned's view.

Joan had her coy smile inserted back on her face.

"Whatever, what's your order?"

Kim went first setting down her light order, she didn't seem very hungry. Ron instantly started reciting his standard order, as usually long and elaborate.

"Grande size?" Ned asked rhetorically.

"Ci!" Rufus squeaked from the pocket, he was up and ready for gorging.

Ron paused and tried to place an order that got the best items on it but wouldn't overwhelm Joan. Finally it was all set up and Ron paid up a healthy sum.

Ned spun over to the order drop "smoothly" and said. "Hey guys, let's make that last order a special." Ned came off very cool and generous to impress Joan.

"You mean you want us to hork in it?" A voice from the back called out.

Ned's eyes went big with surprise. Everyone in the establishment went silent.

"He's just kidding! Just a little joke." Ned explained forcing a fake laugh.

Ned quickly ducked into the back with a very infuriated look in his eyes.

"Didn't Bonnie usually get "special" orders?" Kim asked.

"I guess that's why she doesn't eat here anymore." Ron replied.

The orders came out and the three went to Kim and Ron's usual table by the window. Rufus was already waiting at the table with his paws knitting together and his tongue swinging back a forth across his mouth. Kim instinctively sat across from Ron but didn't expect Joan to sit beside him. Ron started shoveling his Nacos into his mouth but paused when he saw Joan eyeing hers suspiciously.

"Don't worry; it was really just a joke." Ron encouraged not knowing honestly himself.

After hearing Ron's approval she slowly picked up her meal and took a small bite as a sample. Her eyes light up and she started to consume in the same fashion as Ron. Kim looked at Joan and mystified, she never thought that she would find a girl with the same eating habits as Ron.

"This is delicious! The guy who made it must be a genius." Joan said between bites.

"Yes, yes he is. He's also stud, a bon diggity dancer…" Kim rolled her eyes as Ron continued his long introduction. "And he's sitting right next to you."

"You created this? You must be a millionaire." Joan said.

Ron's little light of fame got shattered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… not anymore. It's a long story."

"How'd you do it?" Joan asked excitedly.

As Ron and Joan talked Kim had barely looked at her food let alone touched it. Kim's eyes were fixated on who was this girl? What is she up to? Answers weren't provided but instead Kim got a tug at her sleeve by tiny paws.

Kim looked down at Rufus who squeaked "Gonna eat that?"

"No Rufus, go ahead."

Rufus face planted into Kim's nachos while Kim's uncomfortable nag swelled inside her.

Finally standing up she said. "Excuse me… I'm going to…" Kim didn't finish and didn't need to, Ron and Joan didn't even hear her.

Kim walked off exasperated, she needed an excuse to get Ron away from Joan but she didn't have one. The only option that she had given herself in the situation was to leave, feeling stupid Kim was almost at the door when a familiar sound filled her ears.

"BeepBeep" Kim ripped out the kimmunicator before the rest of the trademark sound could finish.

"Please tell me we have a mission!" Kim begged looking into the screen.

Wade got a perplexed look on his face. "Okay, didn't see that coming."

"Err, I mean. What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade ignored the previous statement and gave the info. "Draken and Shego have been spotted moving in on N.A.S.A."

"What for?"

"Let's just say they haven't just been working on giving the public memory cell beds."

"On the way, where's our ride?"

"Middleton park, five minutes."

"Got it." Kim said running back over to Ron.

"Come, Ron. Mission. Now. No Time. Gotta go. Now!" Kim scrambled grabbing Ron.

"What? Who? Where? When?" Ron stammered.

"Mission. Us. Houston. Now." Kim answered sternly still tugging at Ron's arm.

"Oh, okay." Ron responded after a second of processing the choppy information.

Ron moved awkwardly over Joan to stand up.

"Sorry Joan, but we have to go on a mission." Ron explained to Joan who looked a little hurt. "But I'll see you tomorrow, Cool? Come on Rufus." Ron added as he snatched up Rufus who let out a squeak of surprise and dismay because he wasn't finished eating.

Joan nodded understanding and smiled at the thought of seeing Ron again, Ron dropped Rufus into his cargo pants' pocket hearing a muffled grumble of agitation.

"Come on Ron, let's go" Kim ordered almost dragging Ron out the door.

"I said I am coming KP, I can walk on my own you know!"

Within an hour Kim, Ron, and Rufus were in a jet soaring in the sky headed for Houston, Texas.

"Thanks for the ride Captain Richards." Kim said to he pilot.

"No need worry Miss Possible, I mean how could I say no after you saved my family from that raging bull?"

"No big. That's why I always carry animal tranquilizer in my eye liner."

Kim sat back down in the passenger area with Ron across from her. Kim's cheerful attitude towards the pilot wasn't sustained to Ron. The two avoided eye contact and when they locked eyes they instantly looked away. With Rufus sound asleep after his large meal there was no one to initiate conversation. Finally Ron couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore and spoke up.

"K.P. are you mad at me?"

Still trying to avoid direct contact Kim replied. "No, what makes you say that?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck in reaction to not knowing what to do with his hands.

"Well, you seemed kinda snippy at the library and at Beuno-Nacho and you…"

"I wasn't snippy!" Kim snapped. "I just was angry because you ditched me."

"I said I was sorry, you know I wouldn't do it on purpose. It was an accident."

"Helping a stranger do homework even you can't do seems suspicious."

Ron had a look of confusion and frustration mixed. "I was trying to be friendly, she's new, I was trying to make her feel welcome. Being the new kid is scary and I wanted to make a good first impression, is that so wrong?"

Kim knew where Ron was coming from and she knew that he was one hundred percent right.

"Well, I think…" Kim started.

"Houston, Texas. NASA space center directly below." The captain's voice was overheard on the intercom.

"Come on." Kim said standing up, her parachute already on.

"Kim, could we just." Ron's request went on deaf ears as Kim jumped out the door.

Ron felt guilty even though he had no reason to. Ron quickly zipped up his cargo pocket securely so that Rufus wouldn't fly out before he jumped out the door as Kim did.

"Kim maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have helped her, I should've kept my plans with you." Ron confessed after the two had landed and dispatched their gear.

Kim rolled her eyes walking ahead of Ron. Kim was fully aware of the fact that Ron had no reason to apologize and that the argument was totally in his favor. But that was the way Ron was, he would never let a stupid thing like pride get in the way of a friendship. Kim couldn't say the same thing about herself. She admired Ron's compassion for other's feelings.

Ron was still yammering on about how it was his fault when Kim finally put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Ron, stop. It wasn't your fault."

Ron was about to speak when Kim's kimmunicator went off.

"Go Wade." Kim requested looking into the monitor.

"I did a complete analysis of the center, Drakken and Shego are in the testing lab, I'll map up the building and disable any security that may cause you problems." Wade reported between quick sips of his soda.

"Please and Thank-you" Kim remarked. "But what are they up to?"

"Apparently they are planning on stealing a new revolutionizing telescope; Drakken has already had his team reprogram it to be a weapon of massive destruction, their only still in there because Drakken is waiting for his mega-copter to come and pick it up to bring back to his lair."

"Does he know we're coming?" Ron asked looking over Kim's shoulder.

"Actually, I've piggy-backed the station's camera signal and it seems that Drakken is wrapped up in one of his speeches."

"We're going in!" Kim declared boldly.

Thanks to Wade's expert computer skills, Ron and Kim got through the N.A.S.A. space center like it was a play yard.

"He's right through this door." Kim whispered, looking at the map.

Meanwhile inside Drakken stood on the table strutting back and forth ranting to the scientists who were tied and gagged below him. Shego was tipping her chair slightly against the telescope reading her magazine.

"How did I do it you're asking yourselves? Hmmm. Well after I heard that a new telescope was going to be sent into deep space I knew that this was the perfect opportunity to take over the world, for you see I…" Drakken ranted but was cut short.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt you "thrilling" monologue but, who are you talking to? You are repeating what you said ten minutes ago, they obviously know what it's for because they saw the drones rebuild it, and I know more about this lame plot then you do and I still say it won't work **because**…" Shego patronized strongly.

"Shego! Who's the evil genius? Me. Who comes up with the plans? Me." Drakken said defensively.

"Who fails every time?" Shego added.

"Me." Drakken quickly realized what he said. "GRRRR! It doesn't matter, because this time I will not fail!" He laughed evilly.

"Whatever." Shego snuffed returning to her magazine.

Kim kicked the doors open. "Buckle up Drakken, because you're getting another helping of failure."

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken shouted.

"Oh wow, Kimmie showed up. Surprise, surprise. Didn't see that one coming." Shego said her comment thick with sarcasm.

"Shego attack!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill." Shego pounced out her chair and charged at Kim with her fists blazing green plasma.

Instantly the two female prodigies clashed into combat, Shego swiping at Kim furiously in an attempt to disintegrate her with a single swing. Kim was able to keep her safe distance and lay down some hefty blows to her raging adversary.

A horde of Drakken's lackeys swarmed towards Ron. A little frantic at first Ron looked around looking for a plan to find him. Finally he glanced behind him and saw a stack of chemical barrels held together in place by ropes.

"Wake up Rufus!" Ron ordered yanking out Rufus who was still yawning.

But after seeing the charging men Rufus was wide awake.

"Pac-man maneuver!" Ron shouted throwing Rufus towards the ropes.

Rufus flew straight through them chopping through the ropes like they were tissue paper. The barrels wobbled unsteadily and by the time the goons were close enough to attack Ron they were suddenly aware of the situation.

Rufus landed on his feet and said. "Timber!"

The barrels collapsed on the thirteen some goons burying them like rag dolls.

"OOOOH! Hope you know a good doctor!" Ron shouted out.

Unfortunately Ron's moment of supremacy ended as one last barrel fell down and landed on Ron enveloping him in darkness.

"What the? Oh come on! Why does this always happen…" Ron continued complaining as he attempted to remove the tight barrel from his shoulders. Rufus was trying to catch up to him to help.

While Kim and Shego were duking it out Drakken had made it up to the control panel of his new toy and was wildly hacking away at the controls. Suddenly the base of the machine started to hum loudly and a fierce white light flashed from behind the window.

"Houston, we have a problem!" Shego barked at Kim as she pulled a round house kick towards Kim.

Kim back flipped and aerial kicked Shego to the face sending her flying back. "Ya, your fighting skills are pathetic!"

Shego roared as she bounded back at Kim. As the fight continued Kim's thoughts weren't focused on the present situation. She kept reminiscing about Joan. The more she thought about her the more the questions came back. Who was she? Why did she bother her so much? The more Kim recalled these questions the less able she became in the battle. Kim started to hit nothing but air and was being trounced by Shego.

"Starting to get sloppy Kimmie!" Shego mocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kim growled as she lunged Shego.

Shego was more then prepare for this attack, she spun around Kim catching her right arm and held it against her back.

Shego moved right up to Kim so that her lips were right in her ear. "What a shame, just when I thought you were becoming a threat."

Shego reversed her movement and spun her leg in a full circle bringing her ankle down hard on the back of Kim's neck. The pain coursed through her body as she lay on the ground, the sting was slowly building tears but Kim fought them she would not reveal and form of pain, especially to Shego.

"What's the matter Kimmie? Something on your mind?" Shego mocked as she circled around.

"Failing in school? Didn't get your in-fashion bag? Someone steal your boyfriend?"

The last statement cemented Kim to the ground she hade no idea why but it did, she couldn't move. An invisible giant had pinned Kim to the concrete floor and she was immobile.

"Why can't I move?" Kim screamed in her mind.

But all she could think about was Joan and how every time she saw her she was with Ron, staring at him. What was going on?

"Oh! Poor baby! Did I strike a cord?" Shego asked with false sympathy.

Shego rested her right foot on Kim's back slowly increasing the pressure she set on it. Kim slowly groaned as the throbbing in her spine escalated.

"Shego! It's time." Drakken shouted from the catwalk.

Shego hoisted Kim up by her hair and threw her violently against the wall. The thud echoed through the room as Kim smashed into the wall. Slouching in pain Kim had no time to think or react as Shego pinned her to the wall with an enormous shipping crate. From the waist down Kim was motionless, struggling to push the enclosure away she was unable to budge it. Drakken was cackling manically as he aimed the front of the telescope directly at Kim.

Just before moving to the side Shego whispered arrogantly. "I'll enjoy watching your molecules disintegrate. And don't worry about your precious little side kick, you'll be seeing him soon enough, you know after I'm done torturing him."

Kim swung her fists forward but hit nothing but empty space, Shego was just out of reach.

"Temper, temper." Shego mocked moving out of the way.

Ron's attempts to remove the barrel were finally a success as he pulled it off breathing in clean air.

"Oh man!"

Rufus started jabbering mindlessly trying to get Ron to see the situation at hand.

"Rufus what's the…WHAOH!" Ron yelled see the laser pointing at Kim.

Ron had to do something, he looked around hysterically for a plan, and idea, light bulb, anything! Finally he saw a construction crane to his left, it was obviously used to build the telescope and it was Ron's only option. Ron Ran for the control panel and saw how complicated the controls were.

"I was never good at shop class."

"Farewell Kim Possible, it seems that today and forever more I am the victor!" Drakken laughed evilly pushing a button.

"Please work, please work, please work." Ron said quietly over and over again as he pushed a button and yanked down on the lever.

The hook of the crane suddenly unclasped from the hold and flew across the room and came in hard contact with the side of the telescope.

"What?" Drakken shouted as the lens flew uncontrollably and blasted at Shego.

"K.P.!" Ron called out as he pulled the lever downward.

The crane swung the hook down and fast knocking the crate out of Kim's imprisonment and directly into Shego who just regained her vision.

"Boo-yah!" Ron announced as he ran back to Kim who had moved away from the wall.

"Check me KP I…"

"Duck!" Kim dove on top of Ron saving him from the laser's path.

The two watched as the laser swerved away from them and continued to blast across the room.

"Gotta put a stop to that."

Unexpectedly the two heroes heard a noise coming from back at the crate, it twitched slightly until it abruptly exploded in an inferno of green fire. Shego stood hunched, breathing deeply with fury burning in her eyes.

"What, how did you survive that?" Ron asked stupefied.

"You're not living long enough to find out!" she screamed charging at Ron with vision to kill.

Kim intervened by clashing with the fiery challenger.

"Shut off the telescope!" Kim instructed blocking Shego's lethal blows.

Ron nodded and ran towards the base of the telescope wondering how Shego could survive a direct blast from such a deadly looking weapon, I mean it was blowing open holes all across the room!

As Ron sprinted for the catwalk he saw the scientists, still tied and gagged. Ron ran up and untied and de-gagged one of them.

"Don't have time for details, what is this thing?" Ron asked looking back at Kim, who was once again having trouble standing her ground.

"I'm not sure what it is but I know what it was. It was a revolutionary project designed to reach sights even further into space. We were going to launch it into space where it would settle in a nebula."

"And?"

"Well what made it so amazing was that it wouldn't need supplied energy like all the others, it would gather and transfer natural meteor plasma into a usable power source."

Ron stopped for a second. "Meteor plasma?" Ron slapped his head. "Duh! Meteor!"

"Excuse me but, who are you, who are they, and how did you get into N.A.S.A. without setting off security?"

"Doesn't matter, just untie them and get out."

Ron raced up the stair way to the catwalk where Drakken was struggling to regain control of his weapon.

"Keep him busy, buddy." Ron requested as he ran up to Drakken. "Hey Drakken!"

Drakken turned to Ron in reply to hearing his name and upon vision of his target Rufus dived at Drakken and landed square on his face, biting and pulling his hair.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Rodent on my face! OW! OW! It feels so disgusting! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFFFFFFFF!" Drakken squealed like a little girl running down the catwalk.

As he walked up to the controls Ron moaned. "Oh great! More complicated controls!"

But upon closer examination it turned out that the workers didn't just reprogram the telescopes function, they redesigned the controls so with Drakken's simple intelligence could operate it. Ron instantly pushed the button clearly labeled "Laser off", resulting in the violent beam being disabled. His job not finished Ron pressed another button marked "Open fuel hatch". The base of the telescope opened up a doorway to load in the appropriate fuel supply.

"KP!" Ron shouted downward.

Kim looked up and saw what Ron was implying; Shego's ravaging temper prevented her from even contemplating what was happening around her. Kim made he way closer to the open door and as Shego took another swipe she aerial flip over her so that Kim was facing the target.

"AAAAHHH!" Shego screamed.

Kim instantly brought her hands down on both sides of Shego's neck thwacking both sides harshly. Shego stumbled back momentarily extinguishing her hands to rub her wounds. The girl wonder then grasped the base of Shego's wrists and flipped over her and threw her into the chamber, Ron tapped the "fuel gather" button.

As they had seen before the telescope hummed loudly and the white light returned for a few moments. Then everything stopped. There was no movement, no sound (except from Drakken's screams of pain in the background). Kim slowly approached the hatch until abruptly the door catapulted forward forcing Kim to roll for cover.

Shego stumbled out, her jumpsuit in tatters gasping for air. Her eyes locked onto Kim and she sneered as she tried to ignite her hands as she staggered towards Kim. Nothing happened. Attempting again and again Shego grew more and more exhausted as she moved closer; Kim readied herself for combat until just a meter away Shego collapsed in exhaustion.

Ron stood proudly as he slowly turned the laser towards one of the many holes it had made early where Drakken was quietly trying to make his escape.

"Freeze Drakken, cause I'm packin'!" Ron said in a very confident voice.

"How is this possible, I was outsmarted by a moron!" Drakken whined as he was loaded into the prison van.

"A moron outsmarting a moron, somehow it does seem so improbable." Shego said under her breathe.

"If this is about the glowy hand thing, it will come back in a week." Drakken replied.

"A WEEK? You're not gonna live long enough to see a week you blue faced…" Shego was silenced by the doors closing.

Ron and Kim stood beside each other waiting for their ride to come.

"So how'd you know?" Kim asked curiously.

"Know what?"

"What it did and with you know, Shego."

Ron shrugged. "The scientist said the thing was designed to use meteor energy, so I thought that it may work."

"Well, I'm surprised. I can't remember the last time you were this much help." Kim covered her mouth after realizing what she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!"

"No, you're right. But today I felt… different, like a whole, new Ron."

Kim smiled but felt the nagging questions returning.

"Can I ask you something K.P.?"

"Of course."

"Why did you have a hard time fighting Shego? I mean, most of the time you dance circles around her but today."

Kim looked side to side nervously. "Oh no reason, she must've been practicing or used some new moves."

Ron looked a little uneasy as a helicopter slowly descended towards them.

"Come on Ron, let's go home." Kim said as she opened the hatch door letting Ron climb in first.


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks both kinds

**Chapter 3: Fireworks…both kinds**

The next morning Ron awoke with boundless energy. He hopped out of bed and pranced into the bathroom for his shower. After a riveting vertical splash bath Ron was back in his room picking up Rufus and shaking him gently.

"Come on buddy! You don't want to sleep that day away do ya?" Ron asked cheerfully.

"Yawn Eh?" Rufus asked confused.

Ron had become the complete opposite of what he had been the previous day. Ron flew into the kitchen and found himself having the energy to make himself a proper breakfast, quickly gathering up eggs, ham, sausage and anything else he could find Ron whipped up an impressive omelet for both him and Rufus.

"Oh yeah!" Rufus cheered as he dug in on his meal, he didn't know where the Ron from yesterday went but he wasn't complaining.

Finishing his breakfast with plenty of time to spare, Ron quickly finished his homework that was left incomplete from the night before and headed out the door early for school. Ron was walking briskly down the sidewalk feeling on top of the world. He continued walking until he saw someone coming out the door of house to his left.

Upon a closer look Ron said. "Joan?"

It was Joan walking out of the doorway with her books in hand and a surprised expression to see Ron.

"Oh, hi Ron!" Joan waved quickly running up beside him smiling.

"I didn't know you lived here."

"Well, everyone's got to live somewhere."

"That's so weird; I live just down the street."

The two paused, neither knowing what to say next. The pause became an awkward silence.

Finally Joan asked. "So Ron, what happened on your mission? I saw the news last night but they never give any details."

Ron went wide eyed; no one ever wanted to hear about the missions, well at least not from him.

"You want to know? From me?"

Joan nodded. As the two walked to school Ron retold the whole story to Joan who was listening intently. As Ron told the mission Rufus was up and making sound effects bringing the experience to life.

"Then I was like 'Freeze Drakken, cause I'm packin'!'" Ron said with self promotion.

"EEEEKKKK!" Rufus imitated Drakken by shrieking and waking his arms in the air.

Joan giggled. "That's amazing."

Ron and Joan arrived at the doors of the high school and stopped. For no reason the both started to laugh as they remembered the incident from yesterday.

"Let's avoid another collision." Ron suggested opening the door for Joan.

"Agreed." Joan replied walking through the door.

The two stopped by Joan's locker so she could get ready for class.

"So, how many missions have you been on?" she asked closing her locker.

"Countless."

"Could you tell me?"

"All of them?"

"Oops, yeah, sorry that's kind of a lot to expect."

"No, its okay, it's just gonna take a while."

"I don't mind."

"Well, okay I guess it starts with the first mission where me and KP got called away to a mansion…" Ron explained as they walked to class.

This marked the first time that Ron didn't meet Kim at her locker before class. Kim was mystified by Ron's lack of appearance but came up with a logical answer shortly after. She walking into first period science to see Ron sitting in his usually chair with Joan next to him.

"Hey Ron, what happened to you this morning?" Kim asked as she pulled up next to him.

"Oh, hi KP I just was talking to Joan." Ron explained sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Kim, did you and Ron have to do something important?" Joan asked concernedly.

Kim sighed. "No, not really."

"Okay class; open your textbooks to page thirty-nine." The teacher announced.

Kim sat down in her chair and obeyed but kept her eyes on Ron and Joan.

"What's with those two?" Kim asked in mind. "She's been her for a day and they're friends. Does she like him? Does he like her?"

Kim kept on glaring at Ron and the new girl and kept on asking questions right through science, social, P.E., all the way up to lunch.

"Girl, you are getting too worked up by this." Monique accused as they walked to the cafeteria.

"I am not, I'm just… why is he hanging out with her?"

"Well it might be because she's nice, friendly, funny, smart, a bit unsure of herself. Actually she's a lot like you."

"She is not."

"So you are mean, nasty, selfish, dumb…"

"No. But I... (Grr!) fine we're alike."

"So what's the problem? I like her and it's not just because she is the offspring of designer genius."

"I know, but I can't help but feel that."

"Kim, she isn't going to replace you, Ron and you have been tight for to long just to loosen in a day."

Kim sighed. "You're right, listen could you pick me something, I have to go."

Kim headed to the girls' room to take care of business, she looked around a saw that no one else was there. Moving into a nearby stall Kim was about to sit down when she heard some one come in.

'Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

Kim recognized Joan's voice instantly but she didn't respond.

"Anyone here?"

Kim hopped up on the seat and remained silent, why? She really didn't know.

Kim could here Joan walk quickly into the room and up to the mirrors above the sink. Kim drew out her Kimmunicator and commenced one of it's special designs. The back panel slide open and had a memory sensory board on the back to which she attached to the stall wall facing Joan. Then with a few buttons pressed the monitor lit up with a perfect visual of Joan. The meaning behind this gadget was so that Kim could spy in on thugs and evil doers behind up to six feet of solid concrete courtesy of Wade Load.

Kim adjusted the monitor to see exactly what Joan was doing. She was tying her hair back into a ponytail and putting on lips stick all while saying.

"Oh god! Will this work? It might, will it? He's such a hottie, and I'm so plain." She looked at herself in the mirror and took off her glasses. "I wish I had contacts, he probably thinks I'm such a geek."

Kim kept on watching feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping and for using hi-tech machinery to do it but Kim knew that one of her flaws was uncontrollable curiosity.

Joan continued to analyze her reflect and spun around getting view of every angle. Before leaving she looked long and hard into the mirror like she was making a hard decision finally she undid a couple of buttons on her blouse and pushed her chest up.

"Why couldn't they be bigger, then I would have no problems." Joan said to her reflection as if expecting an answer. "I know Ron likes me, but does he like me, like me? Oh, I'm such a basket case."

Joan let out a sigh of insecurity before heading out of the bathroom. Kim stepped off of the seat and put the Kimmunicator back into her pocket.

"It's confirmed, Joan's crushing on Ron." Kim broadcasted to the empty room.

After finishing her true business, Kim left the washroom and headed to the cafeteria where Monique had her lunch waiting for her, as well as Ron and Joan.

"Got your lunch." Monique said pushing it to Kim as she sat down.

"Thanks." Kim said a little disheartened.

Ron was in the middle of telling another one of his and Kim's adventures with Joan all ears. Monique looking between the two conservationists before noticing Kim's slightly gloomy face.

"I didn't get you the meal with gravy did I?" Monique asked worriedly.

"No, it just that… nothing." Kim couldn't answer truthfully without setting Monique off with more contrary lectures on jellin' and being stressed.

The day continued on until the final bell rang to release the students.

"Hey Joan, me and Kim are going to Beuno Nacho again, you want to come?"

"Actually Ron." Kim corrected with a slightly sour disposition in her voice. "We have cheerleading practice remember?"

"Oh ya, that right." Ron recalled. "Hey do think Joan could join the squad?"

Kim was a second away from rambling on all the ways she couldn't join before Joan instantly spoke up.

"No thank you. I have no equilibrium at all."

"Equal what trum?" Ron asked confused.

"I have no balance, I can barely stand let alone form a pyramid." Joan confessed. "I should be getting home but I'll see you two tomorrow."

Ron smiled as she walked off. "Nice kid huh?"

"Yeah." Kim said shocked

Kim thought that Joan would do just about anything if it involved Ron, after all she seemed to be head over heels for him.

A week passed and things continued as they had. Kim found that Ron was always talking with Joan, Joan was everywhere they were going except for the occasional mission and Kim kept feeling that jabbing feeling deep in her soul. But then things took a step forward.

It was after school on Wednesday and there was no practice.

"To Beuno Nacho away." Ron announced in a bold hero like fashion.

Joan was beside him chuckling as usual.

"You coming K.P.?"

"I'll catch up I just need to talk to Monique first."

"Cool, see you in a bit."

Joan, Ron, and Rufus headed down the road while Kim went in search of Monique. Monique was placing her books into her locker when Kim found her.

"Monique, remember how you said Ron and I were to tight to be loosened in a day?"

"Yes."

"Well after a week I don't think we have such a good grip anymore."

Monique understood where Kim was coming from and felt sympathetic to her request.

"Kim, If gets worse I'll talk to Ron. Besides we don't know if Ron really likes her right? And even if he did he would never have the guts to ask her out."

Kim took in a sigh of relief. Monique was right, Ron had no luck with girls.

Meanwhile at Beuno Nacho the three hungry customers were busy eating to their hearts content. Rufus was gobbling down naco after naco while Ron took turns eating and talking to Joan while she ate and listened. Ron had been telling Joan everything in the past week, every exciting thing that had ever happened to him excluding his adventures involving Yamanuchi School due to his oath of secrecy.

"So then Kim is like 'Stop playing around!'" Ron said telling one of the few stories he still had left.

Joan was laughing at the thought of Ron without his pants on but still listened.

"Then believe it or not on the second try my shirt flies off."

Joan's laughed became fancy as she was grabbed by the thought of Ron without his shirt on. Suddenly Joan let out a unexpected belch that made Ron pause in surprise.

Joan blushed uncontrollably. "Excuse me."

Rufus held up a mini-score card that read 7.8 and said. "Bravo!"

"Top props, J.C." Ron agreed.

Ron didn't continue his story or eating, he just looked at Joan closely.

"I just realized, I've spent a week telling you all about me and I still don't know anything about you." Ron said looking at her as if information would start fountaining from her body..

"I'm nothing special." Joan replied.

"I think you are."

Joan froze bewildered before looking at Ron in his big brown eyes.

"Really?" she asked her eyes sparkling.

"Ring-a-ding-ding." Ron answered.

Joan couldn't do anything but go red and attempt to hid the color of her cheeks with her hands.

"And that's why you know…" Ron began, Joan forgetting about her current embarrassment to hear him "I uhh… Clearing throat just thought if you… you know, weren't busy. Clearing throat you and I might uh… The carnival is going to be here on the weekend and…"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Joan shouted overjoyed.

Ron was astounded that she managed to make sense of his barely human talking but grinned with pleasure. Joan was high on a natural adrenaline that few people have ever felt; she leaned in on Ron and planted a kiss on his freckled cheek. Ron solidified as he felt her soft lips press against his skin and as she returned to her previous position the two were in state of silent debating. Joan's rose colored cheeks returned as she come to terms of what she had done.

'I…um… have gotta go, see you then." Joan smiled as she quickly grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

Ron's hand slowly raised to his cheek and slowly massaged the remaining feeling and warmth into his pores. He then slide limply into his seat arms behind his head.

"Boo-yah." He said in a very laid back fashion.

Rufus looked up at Ron and was battering his eyes. "Awwwww!" he chirped in a mocking fashion.

Kim and Monique were minutes away from the Beuno Nacho talking about the test next week when they saw Joan gliding towards them.

"Hi Joan" Monique said, Joan didn't answer. "You okay?"

Joan continued past the two as if floating in mid air, living in perpetual paradise.

'That was weird, think she's sick?" Kim asked.

Monique already knew that there was only one kind of sickness that had that effect on people. Kim and Monique walked into the eatery to see Ron up and about dancing around and singing.

"Ron?" Kim asked confused.

"Check me K.P., I've got a date!"

"A date? With who?" Kim asked dreading the expected answer.

"Joan Celina Mayril" Ron said dreamily.

Kim was petrified with an unexplainable feeling.

Ron continued his singing in his all to famous rap style with Rufus providing the beat.

"Here comes Ron Stoppable,Every knows he's untoppable, Hanging with Kim Possible Can I get a boo-yah?"

"Boo-yah!" Rufus called out.

"I said can I get a boo-yah?"

"Boo-yah" Monique joined in but was silence quickly by Kim's ice cold stare.

Ron continued his singing and his bon-diggity dancing raising eyes all across the restaurant.

"Sometimes they don't pay me enough to deal with him." Ned groaned with his face buried in his hand.

While Ron was in his trance Kim asked Rufus about what the details.

"Carnival, this weekend." Rufus answered.

Kim stormed out of the Nacho with Monique following closely.

"So what was that last part? I did quite catch it went something like 'he'd never have the guts to ask her out'" Kim boiled.

"First of all, okay I was wrong. Second of all why is this such a big deal?"

"Because. We're going to the carnival."

"Kim, as much as I'd like to." Monique replied sarcastically. "I have to work this Saturday."

Kim knew nothing she could say would change Monique's mind so she busted out her secret weapon. Kim put on her "puppy dog pout" face.

Monique instantly closed her eyes. "No! No! I am not falling for that" Monique turned around to face the other direction but Kim rotated around to return to her field of view.

"It's not going to work."

At last Kim's heart melting expression found its way to Monique's vision.

"Fine! I'll get someone to cover for me." Monique frowned with frustration.

"Thank-you." Kim replied with no guilt.

Saturday evening came quickly and Ron was making the final approach to Joan's front door, a nervous twitch had overcome his body.

"Okay, here I am…I am walking up her driveway… I am at her porch…I am standing on her porch…" Ron narrated his actions as he completed them.

"I am ringing her doorbell." Ron did nothing. "I am ringing her doorbell… I am ringing her doorbell…"

Rufus let out a sigh of impatience from Ron's pocket.

"Don't rush me!" Ron whined.

Rufus gave him a look.

"You're right." Ron admitted he took in a deep relaxing breath. "Here I go."

Ron pressed his finger on the small, circular button to initiate the ring but before his finger even left the key the door swung open with Joan to greet him.

"Uh, hi. You ready?" Ron asked a little unprepared for the instant response.

Joan nodded. Ron felt a little more relaxed as he saw her. Ron and Joan began their walk to the carnival that was being held just a few short blocks away.

"Were you waiting by the door?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Joan smiled modestly. "No…well maybe for a minute or two."

The two generated light conversation as they strolled across the street until they arrived at the fair.

"Two, please." Ron requested to the man in the ticket booth.

"Have a good time." The man responded.

Ron and Joan proceeded into the busy fair grounds where the busy sounds of carnival music and laughter rang in the air, the strong odors of cotton candy and popcorn waved in the wind and every color of the rainbow flurried as far as the eye could see.

"What do you want to do first?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. You pick." Joan replied.

"Do you like roller coasters?"

"I love roller coasters."

"Cool, we should go on the dominator first so we can squeeze in six or seven more times before we go."

Joan and Ron ran off to get in line on the largest roller coaster in the park.

"There getting in line for the roller coaster." Kim reported as she watched them from a distance.

"Oh no. They are having fun at a carnival. God forbid." Monique said cynically.

Kim brushed off Monique's statement and continued to keep her eyes on Ron.

"Listen, while you are busy playing Sam Fisher, I'm going to get some popcorn."

Ron and Joan jumped in the front row of the coaster and waited eagerly for the ride to begin.

"Remember you have to put your hands in the air at the top." Joan remind said.

"No doubt." Ron replied zipping up the pocket just so Rufus could enjoy the ride but wouldn't fly out.

The ride slowly started bringing to bring train up the long ascend to the top. Inch by inch it rose until it brief pause.

"Here we go!" Ron shouted raising his arms.

The train dove down at incredible speed with everyone screaming a mixture of fear and excitement. The train swerved left and right up and down until it led to the inevitable spiral.

"Whoooohoooooo!" Rufus cheered from his pocket.

When the ride finally ended the three had tapped into unmatched adrenaline.

"Let's go on that one next." Joan insisted.

Ron was right behind her his ticket stub in hand.

"Kim, do you realize what you're doing?" Monique asked with strict honesty.

"What?"

"Ron is on a date, with a girl he obviously likes a lot and you are following him around for what reason?"

Kim didn't answer again, she continued to watch him.

Monique went blank faced. "Kimberly Ann Possible, has Ron ever followed you on one of you dates? Has he ever hounded you down like a criminal? Would he appreciate what you are doing?"

Kim stopped and thought about what he friend was telling her. A slab of guilt landed hard on Kim's conscience.

"You're right."

"Come on Kim let's go have some fun of our own." Monique suggested.

"Good idea."

After a short time Joan, Ron and Rufus had managed to ride every roller coaster at least twice, by then they wanted to test their skills against fairway. They browsed by the limitless games and challenges wondering who would be their first victim. Something quickly caught Joan's eye.

"Aw! How cute!" She chirped looking at a small light blue teddy.

"You want it? It's yours." Ron said in a macho manner.

The game was to throw three tiny rings onto the large bottles about two meters away. Ron paid for six rings and took a moment to collect himself. He threw the first one… it missed entirely. Ron frowned he threw the second ring… it bounced off the rim and fell to the floor. Joan was getting a little dispirited but Ron wasn't done yet. He tossed the next ring up and it landed dead on the bottle. Throwing the next ring the same way got the second ring on the bottle. Ron felt surprising pressure for such a simple game, he pitched the next but it missed the target just slightly. The last ring and the last chance, Ron took in a breath and hurled the ring up and it spun directly into place.

"We have a winner!" The carnie announced handing Ron the teddy bear.

Ron handed his date the prize with a smug look on her face.

"Thank-you Ron." Said Joan filled with content.

Ron blushed, feeling like a night in shiny armor. They continued to another stand where Rufus insisted on playing the fishing game.

"Come on buddy, you can do it." Ron rooted from behind the hairless combatant.

Rufus swung the line into the water and guided the rod to pick up the lucky red fish. Rufus strained to hold and move the pole at the same time but seemed to do quite well considering his size. Closer and closer until his line hooked on to a blue fish.

"Shazam!" he hollered.

Rufus received a tiny plush penguin doll, he was happy because he could use it as a pillow for later.

It was Joan's turn to take a crack at a game and wanted to try a shoot-out. Joan picked up the ten gauge pellet gun and aimed it at the assorted targets in the western saloon scene. Unfortunately Joan had a great deal of trouble holding the gun properly and her shots were horribly off course. After using nine of her ten shots Ron stepped up beside her.

"Here, try holding it like this." Ron went up behind her. "Pull the end tight into your shoulder, use your left hand to support the barrel and…"

Ron stopped he suddenly realized how close he was to Joan. He was right up beside her, his face next to hers and his hands on top of hers. He once again felt her soft skin and realized how sweetly her hair smelt.

"Go on." Joan encouraged not bother by Ron's more then nearby presents.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. K, well you support the barrel hold it up to eye level, and if you look with both eyes open you can see even better."

Ron stepped back and watched Joan follow his persuading advice. She aimed for a target that was just to the right and pulled the trigger. The target shattered as she hit a perfect bulls-eye. Joan didn't win anything but she was overjoyed at her one shot success. She spun around jumped into Ron's arms. Ron caught her on reflex. The two enjoyed this quick second of magic before they snapped back to reality where they parted and avoided eye contact.

Ron cleared his throat and hid the red color in his cheeks. "Nice shot."

Joan did the same. "Yeah, thanks."

"Are you hungry?" Ron asked.

"Starving."

"Let's get some food."

After a few quick stops at several concession stands Ron, Rufus and Joan found an empty bench that stood away from the loud and busy areas.

"Here you go Rufus." Ron said after divvying up all the food.

"Yippee!" Rufus commenced shoveling.

As Rufus indulged Ron looked over at Joan who was busy putting condiments on her corn dog.

"I still don't know that much about you."

"There isn't that much to know really." Joan replied after swallowing her first bite.

"Come on. Everyone has a story."

"Well, I don't go on missions."

"Does it matter?"

The two looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Tell me, it's no fair if I don't know anything about the girl I'm on a date with."

Joan sighed. "Okay. Well, back when I still lived in Spring Valley I…"

It was a character flip from the last week, Joan was talking all about herself and Ron was listening and not missing a word.

"And that's what happened at my cousin's wedding." Joan finished.

"Whoa, so the bride and groom both didn't show up and the only reason they found each other was because of you."

Joan nodded.

"That's cool."

"Ready for some more fun?"

"Is Rufus as bald as Vin Diesel's head?"

Chuckling from the analogy Rufus dove back into Ron's pocket as they headed back to the rides. Not wanting to risk an unpleasant result they avoided the fast rides and went in search of more relaxing entertainment. The trio made their way into the funhouse for some wacky antics.

Joan walked precautious as she walked into the hallway which held multiple doors on the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Which one?"

Ron shrugged. "Pick one."

Joan picked a nearby door and opened it slowly, wanting to avoid a surprise clown or car alarm or anything else a funhouse could provide. But nothing happened, she looked into the door and it appeared to lead to a new area, so she started to walk when she ran into the false wall that the door actually held. Joan fell to the ground with a loud thud and Ron couldn't help but laugh.

After gathering himself Ron offered his hand and pulled her up. "Sorry, you okay?"

"Yes. You try the next."

Ron walked about and pondered about the right choice, he looked to the ground a pulled open a hatch. The hatch revealed a tunnel slide downward… or did it? Ron reached down to make sure it wasn't another false wall, it checked out as a passage.

"Ladies first." Ron said in a gallant style voice.

"Why thank you dear sir." Joan responded in a playful "southern belle" accent.

Joan slid down the tunnel and out of sight, Ron paused for a moment waiting for her to get clear or for a scream of horror which ever came first. After a couple of seconds Ron followed. Upon exiting the tunnel Ron landed on a mat and found himself in a hall of mirrors.

"Let's go." Joan gestured leading the way.

They walked past the mirrors slowly and looked at their reflections. Even Rufus had popped out of Ron's pocket to see himself.

Glancing to his left Rufus say his reflection that depicted him to look not to dissimilar to Rufus 3000.

"Ha-ho!" Rufus smirked flexing his arms.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Ron encouraged giving thumbs-up.

Joan was looking to the right and found a mirror that portrayed her like she was tall and weightless.

"Are you bulimic?" Ron joked walking by.

They laughed together as Ron continued on until he saw his reflection look like he was pregnant.

Turning to Joan. "I'm due this April."

Joan nearly fell over laughing. Ron loved hearing her laugh, it sounded so lyrical and soothing to his ears. They carried on down the hall until they came at the base of a spiral staircase. It looked like something from a high class European mansion with portraits of people on the walls and a chandelier at the top. Rufus didn't like stairs so he crawled back into his little cargo chamber. Meanwhile Ron and Joan started to climb up the stairway quietly, waiting for a surprise to emerge. As "expected" one of the portraits flew open and a creepy looking jester sprung out cackling insanely. Ron yelled out and wrapped his arms around Joan in fear. The jester returned to his hole behind the portrait and Ron and Joan were left standing in an awkward position.

"My hero." Joan said sarcastically.

Ron bolted off of Joan and dusted himself off. "Was just making sure you wouldn't fall down." He explained nonchalantly.

Joan rolled her eyes but smiled happily.

The stairs led to another chamber of confusion and to another. Eventually like all confusing funhouses Ron and Joan come out of the exit and back into the gentle briskness of the night.

"I almost forgot!" Ron shouted out looking at his watch.

"What?"

"At ten they release the fireworks, if we go to the ferris wheel now we'll have the best view."

Joan was taken by the Ron's suggestion so they rushed over to get in line for the ferris wheel. Luckily they arrived just before everyone else in the park got the same idea.

"What's even better is that this carnival carries one of the biggest ferris wheels in the country, so it lasts twice as long as most." Ron informed as they waited in line.

After being securely looked into their buggy the lever was pulled and wheel slowly started turning. Ron and Joan sat quietly looking around and secretly glancing at one another, each making discomforting movements. All of a sudden Ron's hand came down gently on Joan's. They both looked and enjoyed the soft twinge of energy that passed through them before Ron pulled his hand away apologizing half sincerely.

"There starting!" Joan proclaimed as the sky began to light up in a multihued of color.

The wheel began its second turn as they stared wondrously into the sky. Ron found himself slowly looking towards Joan, she became even more stunning as the bright greens, blues, and reds exceeded her flawless features.

"It's beautiful." Joan said softly.

"It's nothing compared to you." The words slipped out of Ron's mouth.

Joan looked at Ron flabbergasted making him go pale.

"Oh God! Tell me I didn't say that out loud!" Ron said in a panicky tone.

His eyes darted up and down left and right occasionally looking back at Joan to see her reaction. Ron went from pale white to beet red as he scooted as far to his side as the boundary would allow. Joan looked at him, the warm fuzzy feeling flowing over her as she leaned up close to Ron who was still looking around nervously. Joan lifted Ron's face to hers.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She whispered.

Ron fidgeting stopped on contact as they lost each other in the others eyes. Natural persuasion took control of their bodies as they slowly moved closer towards one another. Their entranced eyes lazily began to close. They could feel the warmth of the other's breathe graze over their skin. Mere centimeters away from embrace…

"Okay you two out you get!" The carnie ordered.

Ron and Joan snapped out of the moment and paused in misunderstanding and confusion.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, sure." Ron sputtered climbing out of the cabbie.

Ron and Joan walked out onto the fairground both secretly questioning what had just happened and what would have happened had the carnie not interfered. Ron rubbed the back of his neck and thought over again and again what he had said just a few short minutes ago.

"Why did I say that? Did she mind? Well she didn't freak out and slap me or anything. In fact she seemed to like it. Was she just being nice?"

"Hey Ron, I need to get home my curfew is ten-thirty."

"Okay."

Making their way up the road Ron wanted to get past the weird moment they had on the ferris wheel so he initiated a little game where he'd tell something he liked to Joan and she would respond with something she liked.

"I like nacos." Ron began.

"Uh… I like reading?" Joan replied unconvinced to the point of the game.

"I like Rufus."

"I like Rufus too."

"Hey, you can't say the same thing as me." Ron responded annoyed. "Or the same thing twice… or something I already know."

"What's with all the rules?"

"My game, my rules."

Joan laughed with a mixture of aggravation and spirit.

"Fine, I like teddy bears." Joan continued hugging her prize.

Ron already knew that but he let it slide. "I like video games."

"I like basketball."

"Really? I bet I could take you on."

Joan stopped in tracks as if almost insulted. "Ha! I'd like to see you try." Joan said condescendingly.

"Bring it on!"

"I've got it right here!"

They both burst into a fit of laughter at how ridiculous they were acting.

"Your turn." Joan reminded as they kept walking.

"I like…pretty girls."

Joan looked at Ron who in turn raised his eyebrows.

Joan blushed. "Well, I like cute guys."

Ron attempted to act suave but Joan could see the color in his freckled cheeks. Their eyes were locked on to each other as they walked.

"I like long brunette hair."

"I like freckled cheeks."

"I like sleek glasses."

"I like romantics."

"I like soft skin."

"I like chocolate brown eyes."

"I like big butts I cannot lie!" Ron shouted impersonating Sir Mix-a-Lot.

"Hey!" Joan scolded shoving Ron playfully.

"Hey yourself!" Ron replied shoving her back.

At this stage the two were walking up her driveway and were at her porch. They stood there for a moment just stalling, eating up the three minutes that they had left.

"Do you know what else I like?" Ron asked.

"No, what?" Joan asked alluringly.

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"Now what did I say about repeating me!" Ron said with empty accusation.

"I had a really good time Ron."

"So did I." Ron shuffled his feet. "Could we do it again sometime?"

"I don't know." Joan said pretending to play hard to get. "I guess I have some free time tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Joan."

Ron slowly headed home looking back at Joan every once and a while until she stepped inside her house and closed the door. Ron was on top of the world, he had never felt this good, Ron felt like somersaulting but knew he'd wake up Rufus if he did and he couldn't even if tried. Instead Ron just laced his fingers behind his head and quietly mouthed his famous tagline.

"Boo-yah!"

Unknown to Ron but Joan had already made her way to her bedroom and was quietly watching him stroll away. She rested her head on her folded arms and let out a long and delighted sigh.


	4. Beat of the head, wound of the heart

**Chapter 4: Beat of the head, wound of the heart**

It was Monday and everyone was filing into the school but Ron was still in the past. He was daydreaming over what happened on the weekend. At the movies Ron was tempted to put his arm around his date's shoulder but he was extremely timid. His arm had moved closer and farther away, yo-yoing back and forth until Joan moved her self so his arm got pinned down around her. Did she do it on purpose? Ron didn't know or care, she obviously didn't mind. After the movie they went for a picnic in the park and finished their date with ride around town on his scooter.

"Life is sweet, right K.P.?" Ron said fishing his books out of his locker.

"Uh? Yeah, whatever." Kim answered emptily.

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Okay see you in Latin."

Ron walked off to meet Joan. As Ron walked with her Joan looked back at Kim with a concerned look on her face. Kim was in solitude. She leaned against her locker arms crossed and eyes staring at the ground. She had started to regret not following Ron on his date to see what happened; she knew something big must have gone down. She just heaved a sigh. Kim heard footsteps approach her from her right but didn't look up.

"Aw, what's the matter Kim? Jealous that someone stole your precious boyfriend away?" Bonnie Rockwaller's negative voice filled Kim's ears.

Kim stood up straight to face her hated rival.

"He's not and never was my boyfriend." Kim argued sternly.

"Don't feel bad." Bonnie replied mockingly. "I understand. I know what it feels like to be dumped…oh what, no I don't."

Bonnie walked off laughing darkly as the rest of the squad followed in silent support. Kim didn't have to convince herself that Bonnie was wrong, Ron was never her boyfriend, but she couldn't help but feel like she had been dumped. They day continued on and so did Kim's empty feeling.

"Ready for some snackage?" Ron asked Joan as he waited by her locker.

Joan glanced over at Kim who was down the hall talking to Monique.

"Actually Ron, I have to get home early. I guess it's just you and Kim today."

Ron was surprised at first but shrugged.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Ron started to walk towards Kim.

"Monique it's getting worse!" Kim shouted silently.

"Are you just saying that because you didn't see what happened at the fair?"

"No! People think that I care if Ron has a…" Kim gestured the last word.

"So you don't care?"

"Yes. I mean no…well kind of."

"Run this by me again."

"I hate being in this position. You don't know what it's like to be third wheel of the world's most obvious couple?"

Monique stared at Kim blankly.

"What?"

"Ron's coming."

"Good you're going to talk to him like you agreed to."

"Maybe you should. It would make a lot more sense."

Kim opened her mouth to argue but was silenced quickly.

"Hey guys. Kim looks like it's just you and me for snackage today."

Kim looked at Monique who gave her the "it's the perfect opportunity" look.

"Okay, but Monique's coming to."

Monique looked at Kim with perplexed eyes.

"Hi-ho silver away!" Rufus shouted from down below.

"You heard the naked mole rat." Ron said heading for the door.

"Why am I coming?"

"For support at the least!" Kim replied firmly dragging Monique by her wrist.

"And I don't know what it's like being the third wheel." Monique scoffed silently.

Later at the Bueno Nacho after they ordered Ron, Kim and Monique were all sitting at the usual table. Ron was engulfing his food, Rufus the same while Kim picked at her food while glancing up at Ron periodically. Monique had her arm up on the table to support her head as she glared at Kim. She constantly head gestured to Kim to start talking but Kim did nothing.

With a fake exuberance in her voice Monique announced. "Well I have to go to the ladies room; I'll leave you two alone for a minute."

And as she left she gave Kim a quick yet hard nudge to give the noted push in the right direction. Kim rubbed her hands together for a moment before speaking.

"Roncaniaskyousomething?"

Ron stopped eating and looked at Kim.

"What?"

Taking a breathe Kim slowed down. "Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Kim's mind was a blank. No idea what she was doing or even what she had intended. Kim began to act on impulse.

"You really like Joan don't you?"

Ron sat back and made a goofy face.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"Ron?"

"Okay, I do. Don't tell anyone K."

"Everyone already knows Ron."

"Really?" Ron blushed with embarrassment.

Kim never saw Ron so worked up over a girl before. He had always been trying to get a date and all but this time it seemed like he really liked her. Kim didn't let herself get distracted by this matter.

"Ron, do you think you're… is she… is there…" Kim couldn't finish.

"I don't follow."

Kim sighed. "Never mind, I'm just tired."

Kim returned to forking her salad, Ron went back to his nachos. Monique had been watching the whole time from the order counter and rolled her eyes.

"Painful to watch huh?" she asked Ned.

"Yeah, she's not even using the diablo sauce. It's what gives the flavor" Ned responded with equal frustration.

"You don't know a thing about girls do you?" Monique accused turning to face him.

"I know they can be slaves to fashion and popularity. That they will always choose the handsome jock who thinks epinephrine is a form of toothpaste over the quite guy who's a good listener and open to new experiences. That their kindness and flirtation is only used to get what they want and the thought of hurting someone's feelings doesn't even enter their mind."

Monique stared at Ned a little overwhelmed.

"Wow! That was harsh and yet brutally accurate."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" Ned asked with hope in his eyes.

"Not a chance!" Monique snapped walking off.

"You see, this is exactly what I was talking about!"

The next few days brought more disappointment and Kim felt the same seclusion even when she was with Ron. Gradually Ron and Joan started to be more open to each other, they would hold hands in the hallway, Ron would drive Joan around almost everywhere and this only made Kim more and more agitated.

It was cheerleading practice and Kim was warming up as she noticed Joan came to watch, apparently they had another date afterwards.

"K.P. you okay? You seem a little spaced out."

"No, not at all. I'm fine with it."

"With what?"

"Everything. There are no problems at all."

Ron shrugged and walked over to side of the court putting his mad dog head on. Kim shook her head and tried to clear her mind for the next routine the squad would perform. Kim had to come in from the side complete a few quick regular cheer poses, followed by back flipping down the path the other girls would create where she would be fall back on the last flip to be hoisted up to the top of the pyramid. No big.

"Let's go!" Kim commenced the routine.

Following through the poses with no flaw she began her flipping keeping full attentiveness to the how many more was needed to reach the end. She exited the flips with out fail and fell back onto the two girls who lifted her up to the pyramid where Kim stood tall and proud and announced.

"Go Mad Do…" Kim couldn't finish.

Kim's eyes had locked on to the side of the court where Ron had taken his mad dog head off and had his arms around Joan. The two where kissing, fully lip locked. Gravity increased on Kim a thousand times over as she lost her balance. She plummeted to the hard basketball court floor with a painful thud. Her vision blurred over and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was Ron screaming her name.

"Kim?" a voice waved gently across her ears.

Kim's eyes slowly fluttered open to see everyone was standing over her with Ron and Monique kneeling beside her.

"So she isn't in a coma, I guess I owe you a buck Tara." Bonnie mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Monique asked.

"I'm fine I just Ahhh!" Kim grasped the back of her head as she rose.

"That doesn't look good, come on Kim, let's get you to the hospital." Monique slowly helped Kim to her feet.

"I'm coming too." Ron insisted.

"NO!" Kim roared.

Ron looked violated.

Kim changed her tone. "I'll be okay Ron, just get back to practice."

Kim stepped slowly as she made her way to the doors. The other girls watched momentarily before getting back to practice.

Ron stood beside Joan as they surveyed her condition.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ron asked in need of reassurance.

"I hope so." Joan answered with a guilty look on face.

Monique had driven Kim to the hospital where she received an examination from the best doctor in the field of the cranial cavity, Dr. Possible. Kim waited in the examining room for her mom to come back from the lab. The back of her head was pounding with quick intense bursts of soreness. Kim rubbed the patch but it did nothing to help. Kim's thoughts kept on returning to the moment that she lost balance, what she saw before she fell. She didn't want to remember that moment, she wanted it erased, the more she hated it the more she thought of it thus initiating the vicious cycle.

"How are we feeling know?" Mr. Possible asked walking through the door.

"Horrible."

"I should think so after a fall like that."

Mr. Possible put up the three slides that made up the full body scan taken just a few minutes ago.

"But lucky for you, you've inherited your father's thick skull. There's no damage or flaws just a nasty pump that should go down with a little ice and rest."

"Wonderful." Kim said sulking as she stared at the floor rubbing her head.

"So, how was it that you fell?"

Kim paused and searched for an answer. "I just lost my balance, no big."

Mrs. Possible looked at her daughter and used her "mom" powers to detect a further problem.

"Kim it doesn't take a brain surgeon to…"

Kim glared angrily at her mom for her unintentional joke.

"Oops. Sorry." Mrs. Possible giggled. "Anyway, I can tell that something else is bothering you. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kim shook her head no.

"Or someone?"

Kim didn't answer.

"I know about Joan, Kim."

Kim looked at her mom confused. "How did you…"

"Monique told me everything while you were in the scan. About how Ron and Joan are getting along and how you have been reacting to it."

"Well, you know how Monique exaggerates everything."

Mrs. Possible raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because from what I am hearing your head is hurting only second most to this." She was pointing to the midsection of Kim's chest on the x-ray.

Kim stood up trying to control her intensifying aggravation. Her quick movements forcing her to clutch the back of her head once again.

"Are we done here? Can I go?" Kim couldn't find an argument to stand her ground.

"Yes Kim, you can go now. But you are going straight home to bed; I'll let your father know that you are not to be out and about."

"Fine, whatever." Kim replied storming out of the room still massaging her head.

Mr. Possible leaned on the door frame and let out a sigh and shook her head as she watched her daughter walking away to the lobby.

"Hey Kim! You have to go to the hospital cause you bumped your wittle head?" Tim teased as Kim walked in through the door.

"Yeah, what's next? Surgery for a paper cut?" Jim joined in.

"I'll deal with you later." Kim threatened as she climbed the stairs to her room.

The tweebs' laughter made the pulsing hurt more. Kim entered her sanctuary and closed the door to silence the mockery. A bag of ice and her pajamas had been laid out for by her father. Kim carefully changed, trying to avoid movements that caused greater pain. Finally she slide under the covers of her bed, placed the ice pack under her head, and snuggled up to her panda-roo. Kim tried to sleep but the throbbing pain refused to leave let alone descend. Kim just lay in her bed trying to relax and think about peaceful thoughts.

"Feeling better Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible asked after quietly walking into the door.

"Not really."

"Don't worry, it'll get better. If it makes you feel better Ron has left a total of seventeen messages asking if you're okay."

Ron's courtesy made her smile but it quickly died after the recurring memory returned.

"I let him know you're doing fine and I prepared everything so you don't have to leave your room."

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome now gets some rest."

Kim was once again let alone with the painful aftermath of her accident. Eventually Kim managed to fall into a light and troubling sleep. A couple hours later Kim awoke with the pain still there. A gentle knock at the door made Kim sit up.

The door opened, it was her father again. "You have a visitor."

"Tell Ron I'm not in the mood to talk."

"It isn't Ron."

"Who is it then?"

Mr. Possible stepped aside to let the guest walk in and stepped out closed the door behind her. It was Joan.

"Hi." Joan said softly with a little wave.

Kim sulked down in her bed and looked at Joan with a little mistrust in her eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Kim didn't answer.

"Everyone was really worried about you, especially Ron."

Still no acknowledgment. Joan took small steps towards Kim and looked around curiously.

"So, this is where the great Kim Possible sleeps huh?"

Kim looked around with her unimpressed.

"You sleep with a panda-roo, I love cuddle buddies. I can't sleep a wink without my chimpanzeebra." Joan said cheerfully.

Joan blushed red after realizing what she said.

"Please don't tell anyone about that."

"I won't if you won't." Kim finally responded.

Joan smiled for both the confirmation and the response.

"Can I sit down?" Joan asked as she stood next to the bed.

Kim raised he legs to make seating room.

"Thank you."

The two exchanged glances for a moment as Joan put her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you this." Joan pulled out a CD for Kim to look at. "I listen to this whenever I don't feel well; I thought that maybe it would work for you."

Kim looked at the CD like it was an insect. Deep down she was thankful for Joan's kindness but couldn't seem to get over this sour exterior she kept up. After a brief silence Joan spoke her mind.

"Kim, do you like me?"

Kim looked at Joan with a look of misunderstanding.

"I mean… does it bother you that I am… you know with Ron?"

No reply once again.

"Because I don't want there to be tension between us, I value our friendship and I don't want to jeopardize it."

Kim hated the way she was acting to someone who was trying to be so nice and courteous but she turned slightly so not to look into Joan's gentle eyes.

"I can see you're not in the mood to talk." Joan said still being polite. "I will let you get some rest, I hope you get better."

Joan was almost out the door when Kim spoke up.

"Is there anything you don't like about Ron?"

Kim knew she was being obnoxious but the question just flew out her mouth.

"Honestly, I don't like how he's neglecting you." Joan answered.

This answer made Kim's eyes go wide with surprise, she turned to look at Joan but she had already left. Kim was left speechless and at fault. Kim looked over at her dresser and saw that Joan had left the CD there. Laying back down Kim tried to sleep but found herself glancing over at her dresser every ten seconds. After losing the fight with temptation Kim slowly got out of bed and grabbed the CD and moved her player closer to her bed so she could have easy access to it. After organizing her pillow and ice pack for better comfort and held her cuddle buddy as she pressed play. A soft, instrumental melody began to play from her stereo. Kim wasn't use to this type of music but found it very peaceful and relaxing. Slowly Kim's eyes grew heavy and the throbbing in her head was silenced to a numb buzz. Before to long, she was lost in a deep dreamless sleep.

The alarm clock burst to life blaring it's annoying tune. Kim opened her eyes sleepily and turned off the beeping. Kim stood up took a long hard stretch and went to her closet to pick out her clothes it wasn't until she approached the hallway that she realized that the pain was gone entirely. Kim tried the familiar movements that triggered that pain but proved to be cured permanently. She glanced back at the CD player.

"I guess it did help."

After her shower Kim was in the kitchen preparing herself some breakfast.

"Feeling better Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible asked glimpsing up from his newspaper.

"A hundred percent." Kim answered spreading butter on her toast.

"That's good to here."

"Good morning Dr. Possible." Mrs. Possible greeted walking into the room.

"Good morning Dr. Possible." He replied.

"Good morning Kim, how's the head." Mrs. Possible asked examining the back of he daughter's skull.

"Just fine."

Jim and Tim ran into the room, Jim acted as a stepping stool as Tim climbed up on him to reach the freezer. After successfully pulling out the Pop tarts they stood back up.

"Hick-a-bick-a-boo." Jim began.

"Hoo-shaw!" Tim finished.

After placing two each in the toaster Jim and Tim turned to their parents.

"Who was that girl here last night?" Jim and Tim asked simultaneously.

"Ron's girlfriend." Kim said instantly without thinking.

Jim and Tim stood silent. Kim even had a perplexed expression to her own words.

"Ron has a girlfriend?" Jim asked.

"EWWWWW!" The tweebs groaned.

"Doesn't he know where cooties come from?" Tim questioned.

"Three more years." Mrs. Possible began.

"And counting." Mr. Possible finished.

"Until what?" The tweebs inquired.

"Puberty." They answered.

"Puberty?" Jim replayed.

"What's that?" Tim asked.

"A living nightmare." Kim answered.

The tweebs were inquisitive to this "living nightmare" so much though that they completely forgot about their Pop tarts. Kim had taken them and put them on plates for her brothers. Snatching them greedily they planted themselves at the table and commenced eating.

"By the way Kim does you're little owey still hurt?" Tim mocked.

"Did mom kiss it better?" Jim continued.

Kim walked out of the kitchen with a sly smile. "Enjoy your Pop tarts."

Jim and Tim looked at their half eaten Pop tarts and then at each other, both with nervous faces painted on.

Kim returned to her room and looked herself over in her mirror. Quickly putting on some make-up and brushing her hair, she grabbed her back pack and was almost out the door when she remembered the CD. Kim returned to her player and grabbed the CD. Putting it back in its case and into her pocket she was out the door and headed for school.

Walking down the hallway towards her locker Kim saw that Monique, Ron and Joan were all standing there talking.

"Hi guys."

"K.P." Ron's voice was in alarm as he looked at her closely. "Are you okay?"

"So not the drama Ron. But seventeen messages? Isn't that kind of extreme?"

"I was worried about you."

"Thanks for the thought."

Kim looked at Joan sheepishly.

"Could I have a minute with Joan?"

"Sure, I need to return some notes anyway." Monique said taking off.

"I'll see you class." Ron headed for his first period.

The two stood there for a moment.

"You're okay right?" Joan inquired.

"Yes. Thank you for the CD, it really worked." Kim handed the case back to its rightful owner.

"I'm glad it helped."

"Listen Joan, I'm really sorry for how I acted last night. I was being selfish and acting like a real jerk."

"It's okay, a fall like that would make anyone a little grumpy."

Kim knew that wasn't the reason.

"No, I'm going to make it up to you." Kim cleared her throat. "Yes, that's where I sleep. Yes, I like you. No, it doesn't bother me that you are going out with Ron. And no, it won't jeopardize our friendship."

Joan smiled.

"I was just a bit concerned; I don't want to see Ron get hurt."

"Of all people Kim you have to worry the least from me."

"I know that now."

The bell rang and Joan went to walk to class but Kim grabbed her shoulder.

"And the cuddle buddy thing…"

"What cuddle buddy?" Joan said emptily implying her secrecy.

Kim felt a thousand times better. The painful feeling she felt was now gone. Her unconfirmed suspicions of Joan trying to ruin her friendship with Ron had vanished. Kim had a new friend.


	5. Chpt 5: Meetings, Greetings and Beatings

**Author Note: **I give thanks to all your kind words, it inspires me beyond explanation. But please keep giving me feedback, it doesn't have to be huge just let me know you are still interested in reading, I don't want to keep posting chapters if no one's reading it. Please and Thank you.

**Chapter 5: Meetings, Greetings and Beatings**

The following three weeks proved to be flawless in everyone's eyes. Kim was no longer feeling neglected by Ron's inattention to her and their friendship continued as if nothing happened thanks to Joan. Thanks to Ron's kindness and consideration Joan had long since gotten the confidence to make more friends at Middleton, she made sure that she would hang out with them every now and then to make sure Ron had time to be with Kim. Joan had also made it onto the girl's basketball team as their new forward. And Ron had the best of both sides; he had a strong relationship with his first girlfriend, and had the friendship and support of his best friend.

On a bright sunny Tuesday afternoon Ron and Joan were in the park playing a rousing game of basketball. Ron had the ball with Joan on defense. Ron dribbled the ball, keeping the ball on the other side of his opponent. Joan spun around Ron causing him to loose control of the ball for a moment, but his clumsy reflexes gave him control again as he headed for the hoop. Ron went for the lay up and shot the ball. It danced on the rim for a couple of seconds before it fell through the mesh.

"Boo-yah! Look at me and my mad skills." Ron said high fiving Rufus.

"Congratulations, the score is no six to eighteen, my favor." Joan replied handling the ball.

"I guess that means I gotta stop letting you win."

"You stop letting me win two weeks ago."

Ron stuck his tongue out at Joan who pushed Ron backwards.

"Ah, that's a foul, I get two shots."

Joan rolled her eyes. "Fine, like it makes the difference."

Ron grabbed the ball and stood at the top of the key while Joan stood to his left. He focused his eyes on the hoop and shot. The ball bounced off the rim. Ron glanced over at Joan repeatedly before taking the last shot. The ball smacked hard into the board and rolled off.

"Wow that was great." Joan scoffed.

"You cheated."

"What? How?"

"You keep on distracting me." Ron answered implying the compliment.

Joan turned to hide her pink complexion and bashful smile. "You're such a freak."

"And you're flawless." Ron complimented again.

"Camel butt." Joan insulted.

"Elf lips." Ron returned.

Joan and Ron had began one of their common games where they would call each other playful names until one lost. The rules were you couldn't say the same name twice, you couldn't laugh at a name you're called, and you can't stall. Whoever lost had to do the winner a favor.

"Gak eyes."

"Barferoony."

"Dinklefink."

Ron tried to think of a comeback but was left laughing.

"Ha. You lose; you have to do me a favor."

After collecting himself Ron replied. "You cheated; you used that one last week."

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Okay fine. What's the favor?"

"You have to meet my family."

"I was expecting an order of nacos. Why do you want me to meet your family?" Ron was confused.

"It's not really my idea. My parents want to have you over for dinner tomorrow night so they can 'meet' you." Joan air quoted.

Ron was a little uneasy about the idea but already knew that it technically wasn't a request.

"I'll be there."

Smiling from his generosity Joan smirked. "Thank you." She gave Ron a quick peck on the lips. "Listen I have to go, I need to be home for my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"You'll meet her and the rest of them tomorrow." Joan said heading out of the court.

"Do you want a ride? I've got my scooter." Ron offered.

"No thanks. I'm out of shape."

"Not from where I'm standing." Ron said making it obvious that he was checking her out.

Joan giggled. "Shut up, you perv."

Ron watched her run off then he began to worry about what he had gotten himself into. Ron had experience in the "meet the parents" sitch. From that second to the point where he was walking up to the porch the following evening Ron's mind was a flurry of paranoia.

Ron recalled the threats he received from the Possibles when he took Kim out that one time way back. Mr. Possible threatened Ron with the idea of being sent into a black hole.

"Not all parents are like that right?" Ron asked himself. "I mean what's the worst they can do? Joan's mom is a fashion designer the worst she could do is send me to school wearing the 'fashion don'ts' of the season and I already have that covered."

Ron was standing on the porch with a horrified look in his eyes.

"But what does her dad do? Oh god, what if he's in the army. Oh god! What if he's a wrestler! OH GOD! WHAT IF HE'S A HITMAN!"

Ron was sweating like a mad man until he took a deep breathe and calmed himself down. Ron was fully aware that he was overreacting and being unreasonable, they were parents, not psycho killers waiting to spill the blood of anyone.

Ron was back to normal when he looked down at Rufus. "Ready, buddy?"

Rufus was asleep.

"Thanks for the support." Ron said dishonestly as he rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds of silence the door was opened by a preteen girl maybe age twelve appeared.

"Uh…hi. I'm Ron Stoppable, I was invited for dinner."

The girl looked at him with spirited eyes and a bashful smile.

"Yeah, we've been expecting you." She said politely stepping aside to allow him entrance.

As Ron walked in he noticed that the girl had the same body form of Joan only she had shorter black hair.

"Mom and dad are in the living room." The girl pointed to a room that was just a few steps away.

Ron walked towards the living room looking around curious to what the house looked like on the inside. Ron also felt a natural sense of nervousness as he walked into the room. It looked like an average living room; a carpet, two sofas facing each other with a coffee table in the middle, television at the side, fireplace to the wall, and paintings decorating the walls.

Sitting on one of the sofas reading a book was a very attractive woman.

She glanced up and said in a gentle voice. "Hello, you must be Ron Stoppable."

"Yep. That's me." Ron answered still a little tense.

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

Ron moved towards the couch opposite to the woman's and sat down.

"Joan is just in the shower right now but she should be out soon."

"Oh, okay."

"I am Mrs. Mayril, but you can call me Beth."

Ron had no trouble accepting her as Joan's mom; Joan had obviously inherited her mother's deep cyan eyes and long brunette hair.

"John, our guest has arrived." Mrs. Mayril called softly.

Emerging from the other doorway were two men, one was tall, broad man with jet black hair and light shave appearing to be in his forties, the other was muscular, shorter with slick brown hair looking no older then twenty five.

"Hello, young man." The man with black hair greeted strongly offering his hand.

Ron stood up and shook the man's large hand. Ron sat back down as the man joined Mr. Mayril on the sofa.

"So you're this Stoppable guy I keep hearing about huh?" the younger man said.

Ron looked up at him feeling intimidated by his size.

"I…I…. guess s-s-s-so."

"Ron this is our son Richard." Mrs. Mayril introduced.

"Hi?" Ron said.

"Whassup?" he responded laid back as he sat on the sofa's arm.

The little girl who had answered the door had just walked into the room. She cozily parked a seat right beside Ron.

"And you've already met Courtney." Mrs. Mayril said.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Hello." Ron responded.

Sweat was building slightly along his brow as he looked around at all the new people.

"I know what you're thinking Ron." Mr. Mayril smiled.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. And you have nothing to worry about, I'm a photographer/artist, the worst that I can do to you is take pictures of you or paint you."

Ron let out a nervous laugh as he looked up at the son who was still a little threatening.

"So, what do you do?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm in college; I took a break to help with the move, besides I can't go back to school until I've met the 'perfect guy'." Ricky answered.

"Who's that?" Ron asked baffled.

"He's talking about you, silly." Courtney poked.

"Me?"

"Our daughter is quite taken with you." Mrs. Mayril explained.

"Really?" Ron was a bit overwhelmed.

"Are you kiddin'" Ricky retorted. "You're all she ever talks about. Ron this, Ron that."

"That's nothing; you should read what's in her diary." Courtney spoke up. "He's so dreamy; with his golden blonde hair, his chocolate brown eyes, and his tight, sexy bu…"

"Too much info!" Ricky interrupted.

At this time Ron heard a door close upstairs and footsteps walking about.

"Hey Witch! You're lover is here!" Ricky shouted up the stairs.

The calm footsteps once heard became frantic and fast as they stumbled on the floor.

"Courtney, Richard could you two set the table?" Mr. Mayril asked rhetorically.

The two siblings understood and headed to the past the stairs just as Joan was coming down them. Ron's eyes followed them as they walked past Joan, and his ears heard the small comment Courtney made to Joan.

"You're right, he is cute." She whispered.

Joan made a sour face to them but it turned sweet as she saw Ron.

"Hi Ron."

"Hey J.C."

Joan sat up close to Ron, wrapping her arms around his.

"Don't they look cute together?" Mrs. Mayril gushed as she looked at he husband.

"Reminds me of the days we went out." He responded moving closer to her.

"Mom, Dad, not now!" Joan gritted through her teeth.

"I'm sorry Joan. Let's go have dinner." Mrs. Mayril suggested.

The adults lead the way out of the room with the couple following.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone with them. My family is so lame."

"I like them."

Joan made a false laugh. "Trust me, I've known them my whole life and they are all lame! Besides, what do you know?"

Ron got a devious smile. "Well, I know what's in your diary."

"Wha? How did you?... Courtney! I'm gonna kill her!"

Ron had a moment to snicker before Joan gave him a hard punch to the shoulder.

"Hey! I don't heal fast!"

They arrived in the dining room where Ron took seat beside Joan at the table. Ricky and Courtney sat across from them with Mr. and Mrs. Mayril at each end.

"Enjoy your last meal you little cretin!" Joan threatened to her sister.

"Promises, promises." Courtney replied without fear.

Ron noticed that the table was filled with food; a roast, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and so much more.

"I see where you get your appetite." Ron said to Joan.

"Witch, pass the potatoes." Ricky ordered.

Joan put on her acerbic face as she handed him the bowl.

"Witch?" Ron asked.

Joan sighed. "You know the whole Joan of Arc thing, with the hearing the voices and the burning at the stake. Isn't that right, Clarence?"

Ricky returned the unpleasant expression.

"His middle name?" Ron guessed.

Joan nodded.

"Don't be shy Ron, help yourself." Mrs. Mayril encouraged.

Ron knew that his less then average Bueno Nacho manners wouldn't set the best first impression. So Ron made sure to be orderly, proper and polite. Joan was little disrupted by his lack of character.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Mayril." Ron complimented with full honestly.

"Why thank you Ronald."

"What made you decide to move to Middleton?"

"Well, I was feeling a little held back in my job as a designer and felt the need to try running my own company." Mrs. Mayril explained. "So after looking around a bit I found a nice open section in the mall to start up in."

"Oh yeah, that empty lot right?"

"Right." Mr. Mayril took over. "And luckily the Middleton Journal was also looking for a photographer. I get a spot there that also gives me time to work on my artistry."

"That's cool."

"So Ron, what are your plans for the future?" Mr. Mayril asked shortly after.

"Dad please don't do this." Joan whined.

"I guess I'll go to school tomorrow like everyone else." Ron answered.

"I mean after school; do you know what kind of career you want?"

Ron sat stupefied. "I haven't really thought about it."

Ron suddenly felt a sense of pressure and took a drink of water.

"So what are you two going to name your kids?" Ricky asked.

In surprise Ron swallowed too much water and began to choke.

"MOM!" Joan shouted aggravated.

"Richard, that's enough!" Mrs. Mayril scolded.

"I know they're…" Courtney began.

"Don't you dare!" Joan said coldly.

Ron had pushed away from the table and hunched downward trying to get his breathing back into control. Joan stood up and guided Ron to the hall. After they were out of sight and sound of the family Joan patted Ron on the back.

"I'm so sorry." Joan apologized.

"It's okay, really." Ron said after his coughing fit ended. "They're just being themselves. And your brother's just fooling around right? He wasn't expecting an answer. We don't have names for kids." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, right." Joan laughed nervously.

Ron grew suspicious.

"Joan? You don't…"

Ron was cut off by beeping.

"BeepBeep Beep Beep" When his kimmunicator.

Ron was given his own kimmunicator a long time ago, knowing that he wouldn't always be with Kim when danger called. The beeping acted like an alarm for Rufus as he held it out for Ron to grab, Rufus grumbled as he did it.

Flicking the monitor on Ron asked. "What's the sitch?"

The monitor was split screen, one side showing Wade the other showing Kim.

"Ron, I have you on conference you need to hear this." Kim said.

"Looks like Monkey First is back out of prison and is planning something big." Wade reported as he hacked on his computer.

"How big?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. Seems that he's organizing some sort of experiment in a fortress deep in the jungles of Ceylon."

"We have a ride waiting for us in the park." Kim instructed.

"I'll see you there." Ron said before signing off. He turned to Joan. "Sorry J.C., I have to go."

Joan understood and a little thankful not wanting to see how else her family could embarrass her.

Ron walked back into the dining room. "I'm sorry, but something came up, I have to go."

"But we were about to have dessert." Courtney said attempting to make Ron stay.

"Next time. Well it was a pleasure to meet all of you, see you later."

Joan led Ron to the door and they had a quick kiss before he ran out the door. Joan walked back to the dining room.

"I think he is a very nice young man." Mrs. Mayril smiled.

"Do you think he has any younger brothers?" Courtney asked dreamily.

Ron quickly arrived at the park where both Kim and a jet were waiting. After Several hours, Kim and Ron were soaring over the island Sri Lanka.

"Thanks for he ride Commander Vulcan." Kim expressed her gratitude.

"My pleasure Kim, I owed you one after you got all those escaped convicts back into their cells."

"No big, after all it was Ron's idea to use reverse psychology." Kim replied looking back at Ron.

Ron was lying down on the seating grid throwing a ball up into the air and catching it.

"Hey, I just thought 'if it works on five year olds, why not homicidal maniacs?'" Ron said as he continued his little game.

Kim sat back down just a little ways away from Ron. She kicked the air slightly and whistled in an attempt to entertain herself.

"So how'd it go?" She finally spoke her mind.

"How'd what go?" Ron answered with a question.

"Meeting the folks."

"Oh, not bad. They were really nice."

Kim just nodded looking back to the front of the ship.

"Hey K.P.?"

"Yes?"

"Is it weird if a girl already has names picked out for her kids?" Ron asked no longer throwing the ball.

Kim would never expect this question from anybody let alone Ron.

"I'm not sure. I don't but I guess some girls do. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"Has Joan?"

This time Ron was saved by the bell as the commander shouted back. "This is the spot! Get ready to jump!"

Kim forgot her question almost instantly Ron got up while letting out a breathe relief. Kim and Ron stood by the hanger door and waited for the signal.

"GO!"

They both dove from the door into thin air and started to plummet to the thick forest brush beneath them.

"Uh, K.P. that stuff looks a little rough." Ron shouted over the wind with concern.

Kim reached into her side pocket and pulled out a nail file. She then grabbed the tiny string on the side and pulled it like a rip cord. The front shot off below them and started to unravel its high-tech micro fiber metal blades that spun like an enormous top. As it descended it chopped up the canopy of the trees making landing room for the two sky divers. When it touched the ground it automatically folded back the way it was. After landing Kim picked the tip up and reattached it to the file.

"No big." She shrugged.

After helping Ron struggle to take his parachute off the two made their way through the thick jungle to the hidden fortress Wade spoke of. As Kim plowed the way Ron was constantly getting smacked by the jungle's many loose limbs and branches. Rufus was getting a thrashing as well loose leaves getting caught in his mouth.

"Ow! Ouch! Darn it!" Ron spoke loudly.

"Ron! Keep quiet; there may be some spies around."

"Bleeugh!" Rufus spat.

"Sorry. I just…"

A monkey dropped out of nowhere in front of Ron.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Monkey!" Ron screamed and dove for cover.

Kim glared angrily at Ron as he cowered from the animal. The simple simian waddled over to Ron sniffing and poking him with misunderstanding. Ron swung up to face the monkey but scuttled back on all fours to the base of a tree.

"Stay back!" Ron ordered emptily.

The monkey continued its approach and leaned up against him. After a second of analysis it planted a big slimy kiss on Ron's forehead.

"Ewww! Gross!"

Rufus jumped up onto Ron's shoulder and snarled at the primate. The chimp shrieked around ran off into the jungle.

"Thanks buddy."

"No prob." Rufus replied.

Ron wiped off the remaining saliva from his temple. "Great, I probably have a disease now!"

"Stop over reacting."

"I'm not overreacting, I've seen that movie 'Outbreak' first it starts with a 'cute', 'cuddly' monkey kissing you next thing you know it you've hit reagamortis!"

"Prone to drama, much?"

"And besides, it probably works for Monkey Fist."

"It wasn't dressed like or acting like one of his. Now get up."

Ron stood up and dusted himself off as he rejoined Kim in the spelunking of the jungle.

"Ron, ever consider facing your fear?"

"No way Kim! Besides everyone's afraid of monkeys"

"No Ron that's just you."

"I stand by my theory."

"Come on; imagine what it would be like not being terrified of half evolved humans."

"You're right K.P., but where am I going to find 'conquer your fear of monkeys 101'?"

Kim pushed the shrubbery apart to reveal the stronghold.

"Doesn't look like there's much security." Kim thought out loud.

"Or more monkeys." Ron said. "Yes!" added silently.

The two quickly moved up to the side of the building. Kim pulled out her trusty hair dryer and fired the hook up at the roof. The two climbed up the rope and were on the ceiling and searching for a point of entry.

"K.P. I found a vent." Ron waved her over.

"Good job." Kim praised as she karate kicked the hatch in.

Kim piloted the way down the tight vent looking for a drop point.

"Wade, can you give us directions?" Kim said into her kimmunicator.

After a mad button mash he replied. "I've done a thermo reading of the building, if I'm right, to get to Monkey Fist you need to take the next left, go straight and there should be a drop point."

"Thanks."

They followed his instructions and found the point. Kim was about to punch the hatch open when she heard voices, echoing voices.

"Wade?" Kim called him back up. "How far up is the vent?"

Wade scanned and his eyes went wide with shock, he turned back to the monitor sheepishly. "Uh well… I've got good news and bad news."

Kim raised an apprehensive eyebrow.

"Good news it's only three hundred feet high."

"Bad news?" Ron asked not really wanting to know.

"The vent has a weight limit."

That's when they finally noticed the grinding of metal and straining of bolts.

"Uh-oh!" Rufus gulped as he dove for Ron's pocket.

The bottom of the vent gave way and they dropped downward Ron yelling all the way down. Kim whipped out the hair dryer firing at a support beam, upon locking Kim grabbed Ron and swung down to the fast approaching floor. Kim landed in her usual perfect stance while Ron managed to perform a quick face plant on the ground.

Kim looked around to see that they were in the loading hanger of the fortress, moving cranes and trucks everywhere. She also noticed Monkey Fist standing right in front of her, both his arms behind his back.

"Ah the cheerleader and the buffoon, I've been expecting you." The mutated man acknowledged.

"After kicking your butt for the past how many years, I should hope so!" Ron said as he dragged himself up from the ground.

"Actually I was told by a little friend." Monkey Fist looked to his right to were a familiar monkey was standing proudly.

"I told you he was a spy." Ron pointed his finger at Kim.

"What are you planning anyway?"

"Me? Nothing at all, this is a just a clever rouse, I knew that if I came here you'd follow me and it made for a flawless trap."

"So where's Amy?" Kim asked mockingly.

Fisk's eyes went thin to glare. "For your information I have disposed of that horrid distorted hag. She is being preoccupied by one of my experiments."

"You're just made up an excuse so you could buy yourself some hiding time didn't you?" Ron accused.

"Only half right. But that no longer is of your concern, for I have someone who's been dying to beat you."

"Don't you mean meet?"

"Actually it's both." Monkey Fist smiled devilishly as he pushed the button beside him.

The Hanger doorway slowly screeched open and a shadow loomed over Kim and Ron. Large tremors shook the ground as footsteps approached them. It had a torn vest covering its muscular upper body. Thick jet black hair. Brass knuckles locked onto its thick fingers. A red bandana wrapped across its forehead. Kim looked up in awe while Ron looked up in terror. Standing behind Monkey Fist was a titanic gorilla. It stood close on to twelve feet and had to weigh over a ton in pure muscle.

"Meet Furious George. Or perhaps I should say your demise!" Monkey Fist cackled.

"Furious George? Clever or really corny, I can't tell, what do you think Ron?" Kim said coolly, while turning to Ron.

"G-g-g-giant monkey Kim. There's a giant monkey in the same room as me… and I'm awake this time." Ron said trembling.

"It's an ape you oblivious dolt!" Monkey Fists flamed, his arms never leaving his back. "I have long looked forward to this day, George destroy them!"

The gigantic gorilla's roar forced Team possible to cover their ears. It charged at the insect sized humans with ravage in its eyes. Kim dove around the ape and attacked Monkey Fist with her high class martial art skills.

"Oh yeah sure leave me with the giant disgrace to nature!" Ron bellowed as he dove for cover.

"Just hold it off; it won't attack us if Monkey Fist won't give orders."

"Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong! Wrong! **Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!**" Ron screamed as he ran down to the other side of the hanger.

Furious George was quick behind him, grunting and pounding the ground as he followed. Swinging his burly arms at Ron missing him by inches, Ron was barely able to avoid the aggressive attacks.

"Kim! When you said I should face my fear THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!"

"Keep your head in the game!" Kim encouraged as she forwarded her combatant.

Monkey Fist did little to attack Kim he just snapped a finger and his monkey ninjas dove from all around to attack Kim. Kim tried to make quick work of the nuisances but in their enormous numbers Kim was set for more then a quick job.

Ron managed to duck and roll under George's legs as he cracked the concrete plated floor.

"Back off Magulla! Being human makes me your intellectual and evolutionary superior." Ron threatened as George loomed over him with an unimpressed expression.

"Technically." Ron squeaked.

Furious George responded by backhanding Ron making him fly across the room and into a storage box.

"Some people just won't listen to logic." Ron sputtered as the pain flowed through him.

Kim dispatched with the ninjas one by one but it was almost like when one fell two took its place. It became obvious that he was stalling long enough for George to finish Ron. She didn't know what was going on but it had something to do with what he had behind his back.

"So what are you hiding there?"

"Where?" Fisk asked innocently.

"In your hand."

Fisk dropped whatever it was into one of his left opposable toed foot and showed his hands. "Nothing at all." Fisk teased balancing on one foot.

"Rufus?" Ron called nervously as George jumped towards him.

"Eh?" Rufus popped his little head out of the pocket and saw the stampeding ape.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" He dove back down.

"You are no help today!" Ron griped collapsing to the ground.

As Furious George swung his arm at Ron again Ron jumped up and grabbed on the thick fur of his elbow. Disgruntled George whipped his arm left and right trying to dislodge the pest from his arm. Finally succeeding as he catapulted Ron into the air.

"Happy thought and fly! Happy thought and fly. Happy thought and fly?" Ron whimper as gravity allowed him to rise, pause, and fall.

Ron landed on the ape's colossal shoulders, and instinctively reached around covered George's eyes.

"See no evil." Ron spoke in affect.

Kim finally managed to beat off the ninjas and was now attacking Monkey Fist. But he had no intention of fighting; he merely ducked, jumped, and dodged out of way of her attacks. Kim was getting upset she knew she had to help Ron but she wouldn't stand a chance against that thing, the answer was to defeat Monkey Fist but he wouldn't take a hit.

"Don't fret Kim Possible. After he's finished with your lump of a lackey you'll be next." Fisk laughed evilly.

George stumbled around unbalanced as he reached back to grab Ron but his depth perception wasn't top of key resulting in grabbing air. In frustration he let out another wall shattering howl that once again forced Ron to cover his ears.

"Dude! Inside voices please!"

No longer blindfolded George flipped Ron up and over his head on top of the crate in front of him. George brought down an extreme seismic clap that forced Ron to drop flat. Furious George slammed the box with his fist making it explode with bananas to bury Ron. George grunted darkly as he waited for Ron to surface. Ron dug out of the plantation fruits to see George glaring down at him. Ron scurry rapidly to get up but his panicking and the slippery stock of bananas made him loose his balance every half second. The ape slowly formed a double fist and raised it high above his head prepared to bring down upon the puny creature before him. Seeing the sludge hammer powerful fist come at him Ron shut his eyes and threw his arms in front of his face.

"Don't hurt me!"

Nothing happened. Ron was mystified, no bones breaking, no blinding pain, not even an angelic choir to welcome him to his new home. Ron slowly opened one eye to see no difference to what he had previously seen except that Furious George had his hands at his side now with an enormous tooth filled grin of anticipation on his face. Ron looked around having absolutely no clue to what happened.

"Hurt me?" Ron said.

George erupted in fury as he swung at Ron.

"Ahhhh! Don't hurt me." Ron repeated.

George did nothing again. Ron finally noticed that he had a banana in his right hand. Ron held it out and observed how George's gaze never left the yellow fruit.

"Step back." Ron commanded.

George moved backwards.

"Do a jig."

The gorilla started to dance.

"Hey KP!" Kim heard from behind.

"I'm coming Ron, just hold on!" Kim didn't even look back.

"No Kim just look."

Kim rolled he eyes. "What is…it?"

Ron was standing up as the twelve foot ape was cuddling up to Ron as he ate the banana greedily.

"The big monkey's just a baby."

"It's an ape you moronic fool!" Monkey Fist snapped then he suddenly realized the situation. "Oh curses."

"You genetically engineered a baby gorilla?" Kim asked blandly as she looked back to him.

"Well what did you expect? Do you think full grown silverback would ever listen to someone a fraction of its size?"

Kim nodded her head in agreement.

"I got her building me an army of them but she refused to make and give me control of alphas without being with me." Fisk moped. "So she gave me it for now and she's waiting until I go back."

"So you were hiding." Ron mocked as George was giving him a piggyback ride.

"Ron stop enslaving the gorilla!" Kim said before turning back to her foe. "So it obeys anyone with a banana?"

"It appears to be another one of the experiment's many flaws!"

Ron got an idea as he looked at Fisk. "George, how bout you take care of Monkey Fist for us?" Ron requested as he waved a banana up in front of his eyes.

Monkey Fist snapped back and realized how off topic they had gotten.

"George! Obliterate that worm!"

George stood up in a little intimidated.

"Georgey, get rid of him and the banana is yours." Fisk coaxed him with the banana he had kept hidden behind his back.

George looked confused and torn between decisions, he glanced up at he master and the one banana. Then he looked back at Ron who confidently stepped aside to reveal the surplus supply he had. George's decision was made fast.

"Be gentle." Ron patted George on the back.

Shortly after Ron and Kim were standing outside the building watching Monkey Fist being taken by the police.

"I told those worthless simians to put the bananas in the back." Monkey Fist grumbled to himself.

"Hey KP. Don't you think we should tell Amy where to find her little cuddle buddy?" Ron raised the idea.

Monkey Fist's eyes went large with despair. He dove to Kim's feet on all fours clutching her pant leg.

"Oh please! I'll go to prison without a fight; I'll skip the cliché empty villain threat. But please don't tell that vile woman where I am." Fisk pleaded hysterically.

Kim and Ron exchanged glances before Kim picked up kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade, you can find DNAmy's location right?" Kim asked.

"Without even trying." Wade replied proudly.

"Then take a break and let her know that her little Monty is waiting for her in the Ceylon penitentiary."

"NOOOOOO!" Fisk screamed in horror as the authorities dragged him towards the van. "That's it you asked for it, you get the threat." Fisk grimed. "You may have defeated me this time Kim Possible, but I shall have my revenge! Ha, how do you like that?"

As the van drove away Kim and Ron laughed silently together.

"What's going to happen to the big guy?" Ron asked an officer to his left.

"We're going to take him to take him to an animal shelter where he can grow up safely."

"Like he needs to do more growing." Kim commented.

Ron walked up to Furious George who stood proudly.

"You hear that buddy? You're gonna be just fine." Ron said giving him his last banana.

George clapped his hands happily as he snatched the banana and hugged Ron violently.

"Air, air, air, air, air!" Ron cried as the hug continued.

After being dropped Ron got up to see George being led away to a semi no doubt to take him to the shelter.

"Peace out Big G!" Ron giving him the peace sign.

"So does this mean you're over your fear?" Kim asked.

"Not until I can control every monkey on earth with a banana." Ron answered.

Kim rolled her eyes as a rope ladder dropped from a helicopter above.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's the Lucky One?

**Author Note: **Please tell me no one still things she's a synthodrone. I mean for crying out loud she has a full name, records and a family. Who has a big enough grudge against Ron **and** the resources to do this? Anyway, thanks for the praise but please keep it up I'm getting the feeling that fewer and fewer people want me to continue.

**Chapter 6: Who's the lucky one?**

The score was fifty seven to fifty four visitors leading. It was Friday evening; the girl's basketball game long since started was coming down to the last ten minutes of the game. Kim was leading the squad in their routine in front of the audience. Ron was jittering around barking and howling in his trademark Mad Dog's costume.

"Come on Joan!" Ron shouted from inside the enormous head.

Joan moved down the court dribbling the ball quickly. Swinging past the defense and misleading their actions until a teammate lead in for a lay up; Joan fed her the ball and observed a clear dive into the basket.

"Go Mad Dogs!" The cheerleaders shouted.

The score was off by two points and the opponents had the ball. Procrastinating for time the handler moved back and forth eating up the last two minutes of the game. Joan moved in fast and managed to sneak the ball from the delaying player. She instantly scorched down to the hoop. With all the team behind her Joan was right at the net, she went for the shot and heard the smooth sound of mesh whipping.

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered as the buzzer went off.

The audience joined in as the team huddled around Joan for congrats. After the game Joan exited the change room still talking to her fellow teammates.

"Lover at three o'clock." One girl said looking behind Joan.

She turned to see Ron standing at the other side of the gym looking directly at Joan. He smiled and waved slightly.

Joan turned back to her friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"We'll be expecting details." One girl cooed as they walked off.

Joan ran over to Ron and threw her arms around him.

"Hey good-looking." Joan beamed finally breaking the embrace.

"You hurricane rocked tonight." Ron praised. "So I got these for you."

Ron pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Oh Ron, Casablanca Lilies how'd you know they're my favorite?" Joan gushed as she held them.

"I have my resources." Ron answered smugly as he polished his knuckles on his shirt.

Joan took a deep whiff of the beautiful flora. "They're wonderful."

Ron put his arm around her waist as they headed out the door into the brisk evening's air.

"So, are we heading down to BN to eat?" Joan asked rhetorically.

"Actually, I wanted to bring you somewhere different."

"Really? Where?"

"You'll see." Ron said as they arrived at his scooter.

Ron gave JC her helmet and soon they were off down the road. Joan clutched Ron tightly as they rode, not for her safety but because she loved the embrace. Ron enjoyed the embrace as much as Joan did; her soft arms around him made him feel like no other.

As they drove up the street they were approaching people of familiarity. It was Kim and Monique; they were walking home from the game.

"Hey guys!" Joan and Ron said a waved in unity as they darted past them.

Kim stopped walking to watch them speed off into the night. She waved for moment but said nothing. As she watched them drive away Kim never really warmed up to Ron's scooter but she found herself longing to be on it, to be with Ron like she had been before.

"Hoping for a ride?" Monique asked interrupting Kim's thoughts.

"No, I was just… thinking." Kim answered continuing like nothing happened.

After a few short minutes Ron pulled into the parking lot of one of Middleton's greatest Italian Restaurants.

"Why here?" Joan asked as she took off her helmet.

"I thought it would be nice to do something different. A special dinner for a special girl."

Ron's flattery made Joan smile coyly.

Ron offered his hand to Joan. "Madame?"

"Monsieur." Joan took his hand giggling as she played along.

The two walked into the building hand in hand. It didn't take long for them to get a booth and orders placed.

"Ron, you don't have to do all this." Joan explained after seeing how sleek the restaurant looked.

"I know, but you deserve it." Ron said as he grasped her hands.

Joan's heart melted as she looked into his eyes and felt the warmth of his hands.

"How can this be possible?" Joan said in her mind. "How can such a perfect guy want to be with me? He's kind, thoughtful, generous, funny, cute…" Joan's inner voice rambled.

Joan wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to express her feelings. Finding nothing to say she just brushed her leg up against Ron's and smiled.

The food arrived and they ate peacefully while Joan twisted Ron's arm making him tell her what happened in Ceylon. Between chewing and swallowing they were grunting and snorting trying not to laugh out loud, they were getting some dirty looks from the other diners of the establishment.

Following dinner Ron took Joan to the park where they walked along the pavement trail. As Joan rested her head on Ron's shoulder she gazed up into the clear sky. The stars glistened ever so lightly beyond the brilliant crescent moon.

Joan sighed filled with content. "That's what you are Ron."

"Hmm? I'm what?"

"You're the moon in my life. The stars are just soft pleasures that are there but so rare and far away, but the moon is always there, so close and wonderful."

Ron went crimson as he spoke. "Wow, that was beautiful, ever consider hallmark?"

"Don't joke, I was being serious." Joan nagged.

"So was I."

They sat down on a bench to rest their tired legs.

"JC, I have something for you." Ron said as he reached for his pocket.

"Now you stop that Ron Stoppable." Joan badgered. "Flowers, dinner, a romantic walk in the park and now a gift. Are you trying to spoil me?"

"Since when do girls' so no to gifts? Besides it's the last thing, I promise." Ron disputed innocently.

"Okay." Joan said playfully, making it sound like a chore.

"Close your eyes." Ron instructed.

Joan obeyed anxiously using her hands knowing temptation would make her peek.

"Now when I count to three you will be my slave." Ron joked.

"Hurry up." Joan urged impatiently.

"Okay, open."

Joan opened her eyes to see Ron holding out a small box for her to grab. Joan picked it up and looked at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's tradition to open the box to find out."

Joan was embarrassed by her stupid question as she opened the hinges. Resting inside the box was a shimmering necklace; two heart shaped rings were at the base which weaved to form a chain together. Left speechless Joan held it up to display for herself. Her eyes glistened as Ron took it from her.

"When I saw it I knew it belonged around her neck." Ron said as he placed it around her shoulders.

Joan looked down at it as it lightly dangled.

"Do you like it?" Ron asked unsurely.

Joan pounced on him her lips wrapped tightly around his. Ron's eyes went large with surprise but lazily closed as he kissed her back.

"That's a yes right?" Ron said after their kiss broke.

Joan nodded as she wrapped her hands around his arm and nuzzled into his neck. The feeling of Joan lightly kissing his collar made Ron feel invincible, like nothing could bring him down.

Ron glanced at his watch. "Uh oh, it's almost ten thirty; we've got to get you home."

"Just a little longer." Joan whispered blissfully.

"But we'll be late if we don't go now."

"I'll tell them the scooter broke down."

"Then you'd be lying."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"What if they find out?"

"Then they find out."

"They might kill me."

"Then you better shut up and enjoy your last few hours of life."

Ron was a bit surprised by the verbosity of her last statement but was taken in by her intention. Ron sat quietly and moved closer to her.

"I never thought this would happen." Ron's mind said. "A gorgeous girl… is with me… and liking it. Why does she waste her time with me? Like I care, I guess I have something."

Eventually Ron managed to get Joan home with just a few seconds to spare. While Ron was heading home on his scooter Joan was instantly on her phone calling up her closest friends to fill them in on the most romantic time of her life.

"Oh yeah, who's the man?" Ron asked himself smoothly as he drove. "That's right I am the man!"

Ron was just a few doors down from his house when he noticed a lone figure walking slowly in the night. Ron pulled in closer and slowed down as he noticed it was Kim.

"KP? What are you doing out?" Ron asked grabbing her attention.

"Ron? I was just… you know… walking around." Kim answered.

Ron got off the scooter. "I guess it is a nice night to go for a walk." Ron agreed as he looked back at the moon and reminisced over what he heard not to long ago.

"Yeah… nice." Kim shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Do you need a ride home?" Ron offered pointing to his scooter.

Kim got a glimpse of cheer in her emerald eyes. "Well, I guess I could…" Kim silenced. "Did you hear that?"

Ron and Kim said nothing as they listened in the darkness. There was a rustling coming from the bushes just a few feet from them. Without warning a shadowy figure burst from the shrubbery towards the two teens. Kim somersaulted forward and got into her fighting stance. Just as the unknown stranger was close enough Kim unleashed her kung fu skills.

"Hi-yah!" Kim shouted throwing out a spin kick.

The figure dodged without effort and continued to move. Kim jumped in front of her opponent again and attempted a forward punch. Nothing but air.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what you want but you're going down!" Kim snapped as she came at the individual with a low sweep.

Obviously tired of the distraction the unknown person simply dodged and flipped over Kim while pulling her shirt over her head (hockey maneuver). Kim was unprepared for this tactic and was left weaving around trying to pull it back down; unfortunately the figure finished her off by leg sweeping sending her crashing to the ground in a daze. Finished with Kim the figure approached Ron who was mystified on how easy Kim was defeated.

"Whoa dude, back off. Don't come at me, when I'm cornered I become a raging one man army!" Ron tried to intimidate as he went into a position, the stranger stood in front of Ron unfazed. "Okay, I bluffed!" Ron whimpered blocking his face.

The shadowy figure handed Ron a letter. Ron instinctively took the letter and gave the figure a look of misunderstanding. The mysterious person bowed and disappeared into the shadowy night.

By this time Kim finally had pulled her shirt back down and stood back up.

"That's it! Where did that little punk go!" Kim ravaged as she looked around fuming.

She back at Ron who was looking at the piece of paper just handed to him, all the noise had Rufus alive and awake on Ron's shoulder.

"What happened anyway?" Kim asked a little more relaxed.

"Kim, do you know what this is?" Ron asked already knowing the answer.

Kim walked up to see the letter but didn't have a clue to what it was.

"KP, this is the seal of the Yamanuchi School." Ron explained.

"Yamanuchi." Rufus confirmed nodding his head.

"Yamanuchi? You mean that secret ninja school?"

"Yes, and it looks important."

"Open it."

Ron stood underneath the street lamp in order to see the letter more clearly. He broke the wax fastening on the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. At first Ron was concerned seeing the Japanese characters but was enlightened after seeing the English translation at the bottom, Ron could barely read Japanese.

"To Ron Stoppable, The secret training ground of the Yamanuchi School is once again in need of your superior skills. The masurao shinsei taikai is approaching and it is of the utmost importance you return to Japan. The balance of good and evil lies in your capable hands. A helicopter has been provided to bring you to Japan; it shall be waiting at six p.m. Middleton border. You are advised to pack for two weeks worth of travel. We await your arrival with anticipation. Signed, Sensei." The letter read.

"Wow, weird huh?" Ron said.

"Hey, he actually wrote 'capable hands'" Kim replied.

"Excuse me? Who saved Yori?" Ron asked self promoting.

"Me!" Rufus answered boastfully.

"Who can use the Lotus Blade?" Ron continued.

"Me!" Rufus answered again, Ron glared at Rufus.

"Who rescued Sensei?"

"We did!" Kim jumped in. "And that's why I'm coming to."

"Whoa, hold up KP. I'm not sure you can."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret ninja school…"

"That I already know about."

"Yes, well… it doesn't even mention you."

"Listen Ron, it talks about fighting evil. I'm Kim Possible and I fight evil, so I'm coming with you like it or not!"

Ron was already aware that he couldn't win this argument so he let out a sigh of surrender. Ron drove Kim home quickly and reminded her to be ready for tomorrow before returning home. Once in his room Ron reread the letter a dozen times and with each repeat more questions rained in his mind. It didn't seem to matter, whatever it was it had to be big; Ron hadn't spoken to Sensei since being captured by DNAmy. Ron was able to answer one question after pulling out his dictionary, this masurao shinsei taikai Sensei spoke of translated to "The Tournament of the True Warrior"; this new knowledge only raised further questions. Unfortunately Ron was exhausted, he was too tired to find answers and too tired start getting ready, it had been a busy night and he knew that he didn't have the energy to start getting ready so he retired to his bed and was asleep almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Li Mei but you've lost your head privileges." Ron announced out loud.

It was early Saturday afternoon and Ron was at Joan's house, he knew he couldn't leave for Japan without telling Joan and saying goodbye. The couple were in the basement playing Mortal Kombat Deception.

Ron made his call as he initiated Subzero's fatality, commanding the pixel character to freeze his opponent and tear their head off to throw at the remaining body to shatter them.

"Fatality!" Rufus squeaked afterwards.

Ron sat up with an overbearing smirk. "And once again you have felt the swift and painful defeat by the hands of Ron bon diggity Stoppable."

"You suck!" Joan spurt sourly.

"Then why did I win?"

Joan elbowed him with a mixture of playfulness and bad sportsmanship. Ron pushed back. Joan returned with a more forceful shove.

"Oh, it's on!" Ron blared as he smacked her with the couch pillow.

'Take this!" Joan returned flinging a spoonful of the pudding that they had been sharing at Ron.

"Uh-oh." Rufus yelped as he ran out of Ron's pocket.

After the splotch landed on Ron's cheek he tackled Joan and began a roll around. The two teens spun left and right on the floor as they battled lightheartedly. Finally after they stopped Ron was lying on top of Joan and they were in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. After chuckling subsided they looked into each other in undisturbed silence. The silence was broken when Rufus blew a raspberry at the sight of the lovey-dovey couple.

Joan wiped a bit of pudding from Ron's cheek with her finger and put it in her mouth. "Mmmmm! Ron flavored." She giggled.

Ron helped her up and sat back on the sofa.

"I need to tell you something." Ron said as he patted the sofa beside him implying her to sit down.

"What is it baby?" Joan asked as she walked over and sat down on Ron's lap, arms around his neck.

Ron was a bit surprised by her directness but continued. "I'm going to be away for a week or two."

"No you're not." Joan argued without fear.

"Uh… yes. Yes I am." Ron insisted.

"Nope, you're staying right here with me." Joan persisted while rubbing the back of Ron's neck.

"But it's important."

Joan put on a puppy dog pout. Ron knew she inherited this from Kim and it would have probably worked had the problem not been this important.

"Sorry Joan, I've grown immune to that."

Joan had an actually pout as she got serious. "Fine then, where are you going?"

"Japan."

"What for?"

Ron went silent; he knew that he couldn't tell her about Yamanuchi but he also knew that she would never accept a silent answer.

"Well… it a lot of like that." Ron pointed to the video game they had been playing just a few minutes ago.

Joan raised an eyebrow. "You're going to an anonymous island where you will fight in a tournament to protect earth realm for another ten thousand years?"

Ron got a sheepish look on his face. "Okay I guess it isn't a lot like it. But I am going to a tournament."

"Details." Joan urged.

"I can't tell you."

Joan glared at him, half hurt and half maddened.

"I know what you're thinking and if it makes any difference no one knows anything about it either…. except Kim."

Joan looked a little unsure but gradually smiled, she had full trust in Ron and knew he wouldn't lie to her.

"Okay." She agreed ruffling Ron's hair.

"I need get home so I can pack." Ron said.

"Alright." Joan replied.

They both remained silent and unmoved as Ron looked around.

"Joan, you do know that you have to get off my lap if I'm going to leave."

"Yeah. I know." Joan said sprightly.

The silence returned and Ron looked around again.

"**Are** you going to let me leave?"

Joan snuggled into Ron's neck and purred. "Not without a fight."

Pleasant tickles shot up and down Ron's body as she continued to cuddle beside him. But he ended the delight as he gently moved her away. Ron tried to get up but Joan clutched onto Ron refusing to budge. Joan beamed proudly while Ron developed an idea. Ron moved closer to Joan she mirrored his movement. They embraced for a long enjoyable kiss. Joan was briefly distracted as Ron moved his arm underneath her legs, then instantly he flipped her legs up forcing her to roll across the couch.

Ron jumped up and had a laugh. "You fell for it. Don't you ever watch action movies?"

"No fair." Joan whimpered.

Joan got up and walked Ron to the door while trying to get Ron to stay.

"Hungry?" Joan asked despairingly.

"No, I've eaten."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"I don't have the time."

"Have to go to the bathroom?"

Ron stopped walking and looked at Joan straightly. She blushed shamefully.

"J.C. it's okay, I **am** coming back."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you."

"I will miss you too."

Ron opened the front door to head out when Joan's eyes light up.

"Wait Ron!"

"Joan!"

"No seriously I have something for you. Just wait right here."

Joan darted upstairs while Ron patiently at the front door. Shortly Joan returned from upstairs, her hands behind her back.

"Eyes closed." Joan commanded.

Ron did as instructed, feeling the same restlessness as Joan had felt the night before.

"You can look."

Ron was looking at Joan's outstretch hands which were holding a hand woven headband. Ron picked it up from her grasp and analyzed it closely. Ron wasn't sure what it was made out of but whatever it was it was stretchy but firm and felt amazingly comfortable. A rhythmic pattern of colors reached all around it with his initials sewn on the front in a very artistic fashion.

"Wow, how appropriate." Ron said thinking about his situation.

"I've been making this for the past week and since you gave me the necklace I finished it up last night." Joan looked modest. "Do you like it?"

Ron slipped it on his forehead. "It's perfect." He replied pulling her in for a kiss.

"I have to get home now okay?" Ron reminded arms around Joan.

"See you in a couple of weeks?"

"It's a date."

Nothing happened for half a minute.

"Ron you're going to have to let go of me if you're gonna leave."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah…I know."

Ron managed to let go of Joan and leave but not before one last kiss, one that would hopefully leave a lasting impression until he returned.

When Ron got home he commenced packing. He grabbed his toothbrush, sleepwear, only a couple changes of clothes due to his anticipation of wearing a kimono the majority of the time there, his kimmunicator and anything else he believed he would need.

"Nacos?" Rufus asked jumping up onto the suitcase.

"I don't know buddy. They didn't keep so good the last time we were there."

Rufus reminisced about the state of the nacos when they arrived at Yamanuchi School the last time they were there. They both agreed that the micro rainforest didn't look edible or sanitary.

"Ugh, okay." Rufus nodded hoping back into Ron's pocket.

Ron threw the duffle bag over his shoulder and headed for the door; it was quarter to five which gave Ron just enough time to walk to the Middleton border, taking his scooter would involve leaving it there, not a very wise choice of action. Ron didn't feel the urge to call Kim, he knew she had a good memory and even so maybe it was best that she didn't show up.


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Yamanuchi

**Author Note:** The next two chapters are very slow and dull but believe it or not they are needed for the story to continue. I promise on the highest level of honesty imaginable if you all bare with me the following chapters will be a thousand times better. So if you review just to say "This is kinda boring, but keep going" at least I'll know you want me to continue. Thanks a ton.

**Chapter 7: Return to Yamanuchi **

Ron arrived at his destination with about three minutes to spare; he knew that the Yamanuchi graduates were very punctual. But Kim was no where to be seen. Ron once again felt the urge to call her but knew it would be more appropriate to leave her behind.

"They may not even let her in the copter." Ron debated out loud. "Sure she helped in saving Sensei but does that give her right to actually enter the Yamanuchi grounds?"

Ron's thoughts were silenced as a car drove up the road and pulled over beside him. The passenger door opened up and Kim stepped out.

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Richards." Kim said to the driver.

"No need to thank me Kim, you've babysat for Tiffany more then enough times."

"No big."

The car u-turned and returned to Middleton as Kim walked up next to Ron.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Ready." Kim answered holding up her duffle bag and backpack.

"Just to let you know Kim, they may not let you get on the helicopter."

"And why not?"

"It's nothing personal it just that you only found out about Yamanuchi by getting Wade to look it up and just because you helped save Sensei doesn't mean they will let you come."

Kim couldn't argue with Ron's profound logic, she could only hope. Then directly at six p.m. they heard the approach of a helicopter. After it docked the passenger door was opened by one of the Yamanuchi graduates.

"Is he the one who went NHL on me?" Kim burned.

"I doubt it; the graduates tend to look alike."

Ron approached the helicopter and bowed to the man in black. The man returned the bow and allowed Ron passage into the chopper. Kim moved towards the man but made a movement to deny means of access.

"No, it's okay. She's with me." Ron explained.

The ninja stepped aside but not before looking closely at Kim. Kim felt affronted as she got on and sat down on the passenger seat next to Ron. The ninja closed the door and signaled the pilot. The chopper took off and they began their journey to the secret ninja school of Yamanuchi.

"They don't talk much do they?" Kim spoke softly to Ron.

"Duh, it all about mystic; think about it, what if they talked and they sounded like Elmo?"

The voyage continued for several hours before they could finally see the island of Japan. Kim looked around impatiently, not because she was bored but because she had something on her mind. She turned to Ron who had his new headband in his hands lightly rubbing it.

"Have you decided what you're gonna tell her?" Kim asked looking towards Ron.

"Tell who what?"

"Yori."

"What about Yori?"

"Don't you remember? She likes you."

Ron processed the info Kim was trying to give him, he comprehended as he stared at Joan's gift.

"Oh. Right, I guess I'm gonna have to think about that." Ron said little disheartened.

Ron change, rearranged and practice his choice of words from that point on till the helicopter landed in the familiar spot from his last visit. Ron and Kim climbed out of the chopper and into the Yamanuchi grounds. Kim looked around curiously while Ron noticed a memorable friend running towards him.

"Stoppable-san!" Yori shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. "I am overjoyed to see you again."

"Hi Yori it's been a while." Ron greeted.

Yori didn't break her hug from Ron as he spoke; Kim gave Ron a look of disagreement.

Ron pulled Yori away gently. "Uh, Yori… before anything else happens I want you to know that I've found someone."

Yori looked at Ron lacking for comprehension.

"Uh… what I mean is… that I have a girlfriend."

Upon her understanding Yori's heart sank and her cheerful expression softened ever so slightly.

"I understand Stoppable-san. I am still overjoyed to see you, you as well Kim Possible."

Kim returned the bow given to her and continued to look at the grounds.

"This is Yamanuchi?" Kim questioned.

Ron's worries of letting Kim come along instantly returned was he betraying the oath he had made?

"Ron Stoppable." An elderly voice came from the left.

The teens turned to see the grand master of the school, Sensei.

"Sensei, hello again." Ron addressed as he bowed. "Sensei, Kim has come with me; I hope I haven't broken my oath."

"Have no fear; Kim Possible has already proven herself worthy of knowing the existence of the school of Yamanuchi." Sensei insured.

"Then why did your messenger boy go all psycho on me?" Kim protested.

"My apologies, the messenger's instructions were to deliver the letter to Ron Stoppable regardless of boundaries and obstacles."

"I'm an obstacle now?" Kim glared at Ron.

Ron tried to derail the conversation topic.

"I received your letter, I still don't get why I need to be hear? What's this tournament about?"

"Have no worries young warrior, all answers will be given tomorrow but for now you should rest it has been a long journey."

Sensei bowed and walked back into the temple.

"I shall show you to your quarters." Yori said as she led the way.

The three teens walked into the building and into the halls.

"This is your room Stoppable-san." Yori slid the door open for Ron.

"Ah, the one thing I didn't miss about Japan." Ron said as he looked at his thin futon.

Yori giggled. "You still have the American style jokes."

"Good night Yori, KP."

"Good night." They both replied.

Yori continued down the hallway with Kim.

"You may sleep with me in my quarters." Yori offered.

"Okay." Kim responded a little uneasy of Yori.

The sun had gone below the mountain and enveloped the land in darkness as Yori and Kim prepared for bed. Kim was switching into her PJs while Yori organized her closet.

"You seem to be taking it well." Kim broke the silence.

"Kim Possible?" Yori didn't understand.

"The whole Ron has a girlfriend thing; you don't seem very upset by it."

Yori returned to sit beside Kim.

"I am a little disappointed but he obviously really likes you."

"What? Me?" Kim flustered. "No, it's not me, I'm not his girlfriend, it's somebody else."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yori apologized sensing unneeded tension. "How are you taking it?"

Kim looked up unsurely. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not wise to ask a question you aren't prepared to answer."

"I'm fine with it; I'm glad Ron has someone." Kim words came unsteady. "So how do you feel about it?"

"As I said, I am little disappointed but I choose to see the good in the bad."

"Good in bad?"

"Yes, I am a little hurt but I am happy that Ron has found someone who makes him happy. I will not dishonor our friendship with such things as jealousy and resentment."

"How do you know he's happy?"

"His spiritual energy is radiant."

"His spirit is glowing?"

"Yes, control over spiritual power can hold many answers. You can learn how to harness it here."

"Thanks but I'll pass, good night Yori." Kim ended the topic she didn't want to delve into.

"Good night Kim Possible." Yori remarked before blowing out the candle.

Yori had mastered control of spiritual powers and she knew that Kim was in extreme conflict with her inner essence but she thought it best not to delve deeper into the feelings of those who do not seek help. Kim was trying to fall asleep but her thoughts repeated the conversation she just had.

"Yori seems to have gotten over Ron instantly and she has the hots for him, I'm his best friend and I am still having trouble accepting it." Kim said in her mind. "Finding good in bad makes may make sense to her but it's just a replacement problem."

The next morning Ron and Kim were awakened by the four a.m. gong.

"Okay, there are **two** things I didn't miss about Japan." Ron moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh god! What is that?" Kim groaned throwing her pillow over her head.

"The class reminder." Yori answered.

Kim squinted up at Yori who was already dressed and prepared for the day.

"You are up and **ready** at this time of day?"

Yori nodded finding no flaw.

"Well, sorry I'm human, humans sleep." Kim muttered as she face planted into her pillow.

After a painstaking rise out of bed, Ron and Kim joined Yori and Sensei in the open ground.

"Good morning Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." Sensei welcomed with a bow.

"Like wise." Ron yawned.

"Early." Rufus joined Ron in a deep breathe.

"I'm all over that." Kim agreed.

"Sensei, can I get some answers now?"

"Of course."

"First of all what is this masurao shinsei taikai?"

"The masurao shinsei taikai is "The Tournament of the True Warrior". A competition held every one hundred years between the underground society of martial arts and ninja training."

"Okay. And they do this why?"

"To receive the honor of protecting the itonami idol for the next century."

"Itonami? Itonami…" Ron thought hard to remember the definition. "That's the life idol?"

"Correct. The life idol represents the balance of the three factors that control a person's abilities."

"Right, what does that have to do with me?"

"Unlike Yamanuchi some training grounds of lost faith in the true purpose of the idol, they wish to possess it merely to use it to grant themselves uncontrollable power. We need your skills to win the tournament to make sure the idol remains safe."

Ron and Kim stood flabbergasted.

"Me?"

"Him?"

"Sensei, I am flattered but I really don't think I can do this. I failed horribly in every class last time remember?"

"But Stoppable-san." Yori intervened. "You can control the Lotus Blade; anyone who can wield such a powerful weapon can master anything else."

"Yori is correct. The mystical monkey power flows through your veins, the power it granted you just began to emerge when first we met but now you have the maturity and ability to truly master it." Sensei instructed.

"Excuse me Sensei." Kim interrupted. "Are you sure it's a good idea to get Ron to do this? Maybe I should enter the tournament in his place."

"I'm sorry Kim Possible; you are not an official student of Yamanuchi. And I am afraid you lack the necessities to be a true warrior."

Kim looked at the elderly man feeling outrageously insulted. "Excuse me? I know sixteen styles of kung-fu and have defeated countless enemies world wide. What can I possibly lack?"

"The spirit of a warrior."

"Spirit? I've had enough of this spirit stuff." Kim ridiculed as she walked off.

"KP!" Ron called about to follow.

"Stoppable-san, you must begin your training, I will talk to Kim." Yori said holding his shoulder.

As Yori ran to catch up with Kim, Ron returned his attention to Sensei.

"I'm not sure if I can do this for you Sensei, but as always I will try."

"Your best is all we can ask for."

Kim was storming through the grounds when Yori managed to catch up.

"Kim Possible, please do not be angry."

"Don't worry I'm not angry. You all are just blind." Kim sulked not hiding her feelings well.

"Please understand, controlling the inner spirit is important in order to master combat."

"And what makes you think I don't already of control over this 'inner spirit'?"

"Because you are denying your feelings."

"What?"

"You have to accept all emotions and sensations your essence expresses if you ignore them or worse deny them you cannot help but fall victim to defeat."

Kim thought about Yori's words for a moment… could it be that it's the reason why she has been having such a hard time fighting villains lately? Is that why she was almost killed by Shego in Houston? Kim shook these preposterous thoughts from her mind and looked away.

"Just leave me alone!" Kim urged as she continued to walk.

Yori didn't follow she rested her hands in front of her. "I cannot help you if you do not wish to be helped."

"The three factors that balance life and affect combat are of the mind, body and spirit." Sensei said. "Today we shall start with the mind."

"Okay, does that mean I'm going to have to do a test? Because I am not a test person."

"Knowledge is only a part of the mind; learning to silence untamed thoughts is the key."

Ron nodded but still didn't grasp the lesson.

'I have matters to attend to but I leave you with Hirotaka to be your mentor."

As Sensei left Hirotaka approached Ron.

"Kon'nichiwa Stoppable-san, you remember me yes?"

"Yeah you were the exchange student."

"Yes, I have been instructed to assist in your training."

"Tutor away."

"We shall begin with reaching the state of whimsy."

"I'm sorry?"

"To vanish into your surroundings."

"Listen Hiro, I don't understand fortune cookie talk."

"To become invisible."

"Oh." Ron remembered the best he could do was hide behind a plant the last time.

"Observe." Hirotaka vanished before Ron.

"I know it's harder then it looks."

Hirotaka reappeared. "No argument, to master this technique you must silence the mind."

"But how do I do that?"

"What gives you meaning?"

"What?"

"Find the key to your salvation, what silences all doubt in your mentality and leaves you in bliss?"

Ron shook himself up to prepare to do the technique. Ron went into the familiar pose and concentrated on what would leave him in bliss. Nothing came to mind; every thought had a counter thought. Ron groaned as he looked at Rufus disappear.

"What's your thought?"

"Cheese!"

"Figures."

Ron returned to his stance closed his eyes and focused hard, what gave him harmony? What made all problems evaporate? Then it came to him. The one feeling he always felt that brought this to him was the feeling he got when he thought of Joan. Ron pictured this sensation and suddenly felt different. Ron opened is eyes and he couldn't see his body.

"AH!" Ron shouted instantly reappearing.

"Congratulations Ron Stoppable." Hirotaka praised. "Now you must sustain control."

"Okay." Ron said still a little shook up by his new ability.

Ron spent the greater part of the day practicing this ability over and over. Hirotaka taught him maneuvers to be maintain control in situations of stress, doubt and quick reflexes.

"Now Stoppable-san I am going to attack you, your goal is to disappear from my sight."

"But I can't fight you. I won't stand a chance."

"You goal isn't to fight me Ron, it is to avert me."

Hirotaka bowed then charged at Ron in his martial art style. Ron weaved and ducked out of way and gave full focus to his mind. Gradually Ron faded away and left Hirotaka standing.

"Well done."

"Wanna fight me know?" Ron challenged giving Hirotaka a quick punch to his shoulder.

"An important lesson to know Ron Stoppable is that you never attack your opponent in this state, it is dishonorable and cowardly to fight with an upper hand."

"Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense." Ron understood fully.

"Now I have a riddle for you." Hirotaka presented.

"A riddle? I'm not very good at riddles."

"It is vital in order to finish your lesson."

"Alright."

"What is the most intelligent creature on the planet?"

"Uh… that's humans right?"

"Correct."

"Wow that was easy."

"Now what is the most unintelligent creature on the planet?"

Ron paused. 'The stupidest? Squirrels? No what… slugs? Is it mosquitoes?"

Hirotaka shook his head no for all answers.

"I don't know."

"Humans."

"Humans? But you just said we're the smartest creatures on the planet."

"We are both, humans maybe the only creature on able to dominate the planet but we are also the only creature that allow emotions to confuse our judgment."

Ron looked confused.

"You see Stoppable-san; emotions cloud the mind and cause us to lose proper judgment. If you allow them to interfere with the mind you will lose your ability to vanish and lose your skills of deduction."

"But doesn't the spirit run on emotions?"

"Yes."

"But then how do I know when to each one?"

"That is what your training is all about. Today's training must end, I shall see you tomorrow."

The tutor and trainee exchanged bows and left the grounds. It was late and Ron was exhausted.

"I never thought using your mind all day could make you so tired." Ron yawned.

"Uh-huh." Rufus agreed.

Ron was just outside his quarter standing in the dark when Yori walked up beside him bringing light with a lantern.

"Stoppable-san how is your training going?"

"Hi Yori, okay I guess…"

"You seem troubled."

"It just that… I'm not sure I'm ready for this. There so much pressure."

"I believe in you Stoppable-san, we all do."

"But is belief enough?"

"Stoppable-san, you have mastered the technique of invisibility?"

"I think so."

"How long did it take you?"

"I don't know… almost all of today I guess."

"It took me four years to master it."

"Four years! But that's like… how's that…"

"You are more then capable to master anything you are taught. Mystic monkey powers or not you will not let us down."

"Thanks Yori, that means a lot to me."

Yori smiled back at Ron.

"Is Kim okay?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say I haven't seen her since this morning."

"I should go look for her."

"You need your rest, I will find her."

"I guess your right. Tell her that I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"I will, goodnight Stoppable-san."

"Goodnight Yori."

Before walking away Yori placed a gentle kiss on Ron's left cheek. Ron felt a sting of guilt as he watched her walk away.

"Uh… Yori. I don't think you should do that anymore."

"My apologies Stoppable-san, old habits are hard to break."

Ron was in his quarter and fast asleep within the hour. The four a.m. gong came right on schedule with Ron more prepared for the awakening. He was up and back at the grounds as quickly as he could go. Hirotaka was already awaiting his arrival.

"Good morning Stoppable-san. Please follow me."

Ron and Rufus followed Hirotaka across the grounds until they stopped at the sparring circle. Ron saw that several students were practicing their fighting techniques together. Ron looked around in misunderstanding.

"I thought I was training my mind today?"

"You are. What do you see?"

"Uh… people fighting."

"Yes but what else?"

"I see… dirt?"

Hirotaka gave Ron a look.

"I don't get it. Are you training me to be a peeping tom or something?"

"Stoppable-san, look closely at each combatant."

Ron still didn't get what the purpose was but he looked at each student as they sparred with each other.

"Okay now what?"

"Now tell me what you know about him." Hirotaka pointed to one of the students.

"I don't know anything."

"But you do. Everyone knows something about him."

Ron looked down at Rufus, Rufus just shrugged.

"What do I know?" Ron asked.

"Just by watching him, what can you tell me about him?"

Ron looked to the student and noticed that he was using a majority of low attacks.

"He tries to hit the other guy at his legs, I guess."

"And what else?"

"Uhh… he always moves in and out of reach."

"Do you understand now Stoppable-san?"

"Not quite."

"A great asset in battle is to know your opponent. It doesn't matter if you know him as a close friend or a complete stranger, just by watching their actions you can instantly find weakness, strong points, patterns and so much more."

Ron's face lit up as he comprehended the lesson.

"So you can outsmart them right?"

"Exactly. Warriors often forget that in physical combat the mind can still be more useful than sheer strength."

Ron spent a great deal of time watching the warriors in training practicing and made sure that he knew all he could from what he saw. He found himself finding even the simplest things about them. The male with the short hair blink twice before he made a false attempt at an attack. The girl with the red lace through her hair always took three steps to the side to avoid an attack.

"Come along, Stoppable-san we should join the others for lunch." Hirotaka informed.

Ron looked closely at everyone they passed by. He was interested in finding out about each person without speaking to them. As they came up to the gazebo where students ate Ron looked to the side and saw a familiar face. It was the cafeteria woman he remembered from the last time.

"Hold on a second." Ron said to Hirotaka as he went into line.

Just like before the students had to earn a piece of sushi by grabbing it with chopsticks while she tried to avert them. As Ron waited he watched her movement with each student and quickly found a pattern. Ron stepped up with chopsticks in hand.

"Remember me?"

The woman did remember him and prepared for his attempt. Ron made a quick movement and snatched a piece with little effort. The woman was surprised but had a pleasant smile on her face. Ron bowed and returned to Hirotaka.

"Man, I just remembered I hate sushi." Ron cringed.

"The best mind is an open mind." Hirotaka enlightened.

With the knowledge he had already learned Ron didn't have to think about his words. Ron put the sushi roll in his mouth and tasted it with new found positive reception.

"I guess it's not that bad."

Ron, Rufus and Hirotaka arrived at the gazebo where food was already waiting. As they ate Hirotaka continued to give Ron advice on using his intellect in combat. Shortly after, Ron saw Yori and Kim approaching the table.

"Hey KP, Yori."

"Hello Stoppable-san."

"Hi R…" Kim stopped as she saw Hirotaka.

"Kon'nichiwa Kim Possible." Hirotaka smiled.

"Oh, hi Hirotaka." Kim acknowledged.

Kim remembered Hirotaka from his visit to Middleton; her crushing affections were long since past, when she thought of him now he came off as a player.

"It is nice to see you again." Hirotaka said.

"Likewise."

"It would be nice to spare with you in the near future."

"Maybe later."

"Kim, have you learned anything yet?" Ron asked breaking the dry conversation.

"You're the one here to train not me."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't learn anything. Maybe you could spiff up on your kung fu skills, so that the next time you see that messenger you can sock it to him."

"I don't need spiff up my kung fu. If you excuse me I've lost my appetite." Kim got up and took off.

"Kim, wait!" Ron was right behind her.

"Kim, what's the matter?" Ron asked after catching up.

"Nothing." Kim denied crossing her arms.

Ron could read her body language like a novel, he knew something was up.

"KP, if it's something I did please tell me so I can make amends. I'm your friend and I hate seeing you like this."

Kim couldn't answer.

"If this is about the competition thing, they said you can't be in it if you aren't a student. If you want it that bad maybe if you train here they'd let you in. Honestly I think you have a better chance at winning the tournament then I do."

"No Ron, it's not that." Kim responded her tone softening. "I'm just being immature, you're right I could learn something here."

"If you don't mind me saying so you seem a little stressed."

Kim's expression went sour but went open to possibility.

"Hirotaka taught me that a relaxing way to soften the nerves is by writing a haiku."

"A haiku?"

"You know Japanese poetry."

"What should I write about?"

"Anything you want, whatever you're thinking about. Listen, I've gotta get back to training but I'll catch you later."

As Ron went back to the gazebo Kim was intrigued by his suggestion. She also wondered when Ron became so mindful and confident.

Kim found a serene spot in the garden that overlook the gentle spring, it seemed like the perfect spot to relax the nerves and get the imagination flowing.

"Okay. Let's do this." Kim spoke to herself as she held a pen to paper.

Nothing came to her as she stared at the blank page.

"Thinking… thinking… thinking… nothing."

Kim tapped the paper rhythmically as she drew up a blank.

"Come on Kim." She told herself. "You can do anything, even write a simple poem."

Kim realized she was stressing again, the problem wouldn't solve itself. Kim took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. Reopening them she saw a whole new light that sparked her mind's eye.

_the midday's light shines,_

_I think of my affection,_

_Love that I can't have_

These words flowed from Kim's mind to the paper like a natural current. Kim was impressed by what she had done and idolized her work for a minute. She then stopped to think about what it meant. Reading the words closely and carefully over and over Kim couldn't understand what it meant. Shrugging she passed it off as writer's intuition.

The day grew on and Kim kept writing. Ron was right Kim would think, this is relaxing, I feel so much better. Eventually Yori was walking through the garden and saw the busy poet. Not saying anything Yori smiled as she felt the spiritual energy Kim was releasing, it was no longer livid or overwrought, now it was tranquil and calm.

"Hello Possible-san." Yori said lightly as she took a seat beside her.

"Oh, hi Yori." Kim responded cheerfully then turned to a solemn tone. "Listen Yori, I'm really sorry for how I've been treating you."

"No apology needed, we all get that way sometimes. You do seem to be feeling better though."

"I really am. I guess there's more to this spiritual training then I thought."

They both basked in gentle company.

"Are you writing haikus?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"May I read them?"

"I don't think so, they're really lame."

"Don't be modest, please."

"Promise you won't laugh."

"On my honor."

"Okay."

Kim handed Yori the notebook filled with writing. Kim waited for what she thought would be the expected laughter but didn't receive it.

"These are very well done." Yori complimented as she read each one.

"Really? You think?"

"Absolutely, I like this one most of all." Yori pointed to the first one.

"You like that one? I thought it was one of the worst."

"Could you tell me what it means?"

"Honestly… I don't know, I just kinda wrote it down."

Yori felt disheartened for a split moment as she heard Kim's words. Yori already knew the meaning but knew better then to tell Kim upfront.

"Perhaps with more understanding you'll be able to find meaning."

"I guess so."

The day passed and the next brought Ron's second form of training, the body.

"Ron Stoppable, today you will train your body." Sensei instructed the next morning.

"Yes Sensei."

Sensei bowed before leaving walking away, leaving Ron with a question.

"Sensei, who'll be my tutor?"

"I leave you in the care of one of Yamanuchi's greatest combatants." Sensei said over his shoulder.

"Who's that?"

"I will teach you, Stoppable-san."

"Yori?"

"Follow me."

Ron was unsure as he followed her to the sparing grounds.

"Uh, Yori? I don't think I can fight you."

"Why not? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Well… it's one reason. Another is because… you're my friend."

"But Stoppable-san, the only way for either of us to improve our form is to practice."

Ron sighed knowing her to be right.

"Okay, just go easy on me."

Ron and Yori spent the next two days sparing vigorously with one another. At first Ron got quite a few bumps and bruises but he started to gain impressive control over the monkey kung fu skills that lay dormant inside him. Soon the two battlers were going head to head like few have ever seen.

"That is all you need Stoppable-san." Yori said after the two days passed.

"What? It's been only two days."

"If you remember Stoppable-san, you already had the skills from when you first visited Yamanuchi, you only needed to learn how to control it and now you have."

"You think?"

"Absolutely, I believe I need to ask you to go easy on me now."

"Okay, if you're sure. What now?"

"Tomorrow you will speak to Sensei about mastering the spirit."

The next day Ron went to the grand master to learn the final faze of his training.

"Your progress is remarkable Ron Stoppable, and now you learn the power of the spirit."

Sensei led Ron into the citadel and to a room filled with lit candles.

"Have a seat." Sensei instructed as he stood in the center of the pattern lit room.

Ron sat with his legs folded suspecting he would be in the meditation stance.

"Seeking the power of the inner spirit is the simplest of all the factors that control life, but it is also the most complicated to master."

Sensei took a similar stance just in front of Ron and closed his eyes.

"Relax, and let your mind rest."

Ron took a deep breath, closed his eyes and did as his mentor said.

"Let your thoughts wander. Embrace all emotions that lay inside. Let each build on the next; allow them to raise you to a higher plain."

Ron wasn't sure how he was doing it but as he followed Sensei's words it felt like whatever was supposed to happen was happening. His body began to get loose, almost like gravity didn't exist anymore and he was floating into space.

"Open your eyes Ron Stoppable."

Ron did as he was told and jolted in surprise as his eyes beheld not the citadel but nothingness. Ron looked all around him while he stood up, it was like he was in the clouds, there was blank whiteness everywhere with a few traces of mist gliding around.

"Welcome to the spiritual plain." Sensei said as he suddenly appeared in front of Ron.

"Spiritual plain?"

"This is where spirit leaves the physical body and exists in different realm."

"But how? I mean, I feel normal."

"It is your self image, the form you spirit takes to contact those you speak with."

"Why?"

"This is where everyone has a point of connection."

"You mean you can talk to anyone here?"

"In a sense Ron Stoppable, however not all have the open spirit to hear those who wish to speak."

Ron understood what he meant.

"This is the place everyone goes when they meditate."

"To seek advice, answers, questions, anything that a warrior cannot find on the physical plain."

"So how do I leave?"

"Let your spirit return to your body."

Ron found this answer to be somewhat repetitive but followed the words given. He got the same feeling he got before only it seemed to go in reverse. Opening his eyes Ron saw that he was hovering above the ground ever so slightly. His revelation brought him crashing to the ground.

"Cool! I can do the mystic float thing too!" Ron praised after climbing back up.

"You need to improve your control a little more but once again you show remarkable achievement." Sensei smiled, happy for Ron's success.

The rest of the day was spent achieving perfect control over the spiritual power that was easily in grasp. Ron even managed to create a psi orb around him like he had seen Sensei do countless times before. The day passed and Ron got praise from his friends before the day ended. But even with this praise Ron had a feeling that there was going to be a challenge waiting for him in his near future.

**Additional Note:** For all those people who really hate Joan (You know who you are) I think you need to read this message sent to me by one of my most appreciated readers; Deyinel, who gave me reasons why he/she thinks Joan is a nice character. Hopefully it will help open your hearts and see what I've been trying to show you.

Yeah, I read some reviws, not too popular is she?

OK, reasons she is so wonderful coming up:

1) She treats Ron as an equal. Even when Kim is nice to Ron you get the feeling

she sees herself as superior to him.

2) She was very nice to Kim. Some people would have gone and yelled at Kim for

acting so nasty to them. Joan, however, talked to her politely and basically

offered to be her friend. Even when Kim was horribly rude to her.

3) She follows Ron's side of their adventures more than Kim's. It just always

seems like Ron gets absolutely NO credit for all the times they save the world.

Joan comes and tells him how much she respects him for that. She also does it in

a way that dosn't make his head big.

4) She is good at quite a lot of stuff, but she is not stuck up about it. Kim,

whether she admits it or not, is stuck up. "The Ron Factor" proved that.

5) She and Ron are alike enough to go well together, but not too much to sound

creepy or, to use Ron's word, "trappish." aka. synthodrone-ish

6) She is not dominent in the relationship, the way I am afreid Kim would be,

however, she doesn't always back down either.


	8. Chapter 8: The Tournament

**Author Note: **Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, apparently most thought it wasn't so bad. But I'm afraid this chapter is going to be dull. So if you could tolerate a bad chapter the rest will be much better.

**Chapter 8: The Tournament of the True Warrior**

"So what happens now Sensei?" Ron asked the next morning.

It was early four a.m. the following day; Ron, Rufus, Kim and Yori all standing in front of Sensei awaiting his instructions.

"Today we make our approach to the hidden valley of the Itonami idol."

"That's where the idol was found?"

"Correct, it is also where the tournament is being held."

"We're going already? I don't think I'm ready."

"Be at rest Ron Stoppable, you are more then prepared to face the challenges that await you."

"Yeah Ron, I've seen you. Your skills are spankin'." Kim encouraged.

"Agreed… this spankin' is a good thing right?" Yori added.

Kim nodded.

"Okay, if you're all sure. Let's go."

"Before we leave we must determine who is to go."

"What?"

"In the tournament each school is permitted to admit two students each, each student may bring someone for personal support."

"Well I'm taking Kim, no contest." Ron replied instantly but tweaked at an afterthought. "But what about Rufus?"

Rufus looked a little hurt as he hopped to the ground and prepared to walk away. Ron was hoping for a loop hole but doubted that there was one.

"I shall take Rufus-san." Yori insisted.

Rufus sparked up with delight as he scurried up her leg to her face to hug her.

"Booyah." Ron optimistic spirit returned.

"Excellent. Let us be off."

The five individuals received a helicopter ride for a large amount of the journey but was brought to an early end as they landed in a field.

"This is the secret valley?" Kim questioned not seeing anything that stood out.

"From here we walk." Sensei answered as he led the way down the field.

"Why do we walk?"

"Because the location of the valley must remain a secret to the rest of the world." Yori answered.

The expedition led on for several hours, Kim was getting tired of hauling her bag the way. Ron took it from her adding more to his haul with little problem; he found that it added to training.

"We have arrived." Sensei announced as they walked into a cavern.

"I thought it was a valley?"

Still following the group came to a dead end where a brutish man stood silently.

"I am grand master Sensei of Yamanuchi, my students and I have come to participate in the masurao shinsei taikai." Sensei faced the man as he held out a pendant for the man to see.

The man eyed the pendant closely and analyzed each member of the group closely before stepping back and pushing a section of the cave wall in. The section folded in to start a rumbling that slowly opened a massive section of the wall. The teens and rodent stood amazed as the passage unveiled before them. After the movement stopped Sensei continued on while the four continued to stare for a moment before following.

"Check… it… out!" Ron said slowly as he walked out of the cavern and into the light.

They we overlooking a valley that seemed to be an untouched spot of heaven, a gentle waterfall falling down the cliff running into a gentle lake, a light forest that lead deeper into the enveloped land. In the middle of the pasture was a large fortress.

"Impressive." Kim cooed as she soaked in the sight.

As the group made their way down the slope to the fortification Sensei explained that the tournament would start the following morning and the remainder of the day should be spent knowing the grounds.

"Doesn't seem to very many people." Kim observed as they walked around.

"I guess there aren't very many secret ninja schools around." Ron agreed.

"We are very lucky to be here during such an important event." Yori basked in glow.

Continuing the tour, the group came to the sparing ground where several combatants were practicing. All demonstrated excellent abilities but only one grabbed Ron's attention.

"Who's that?" Ron asked Sensei pointing to a lone figure.

The warrior was tall with trim muscle form, thin dark hair that reached down to his shoulders, golden yellow eyes and rock hard persona. The guy couldn't be older then twenty-three as he fought multiple enemies at once. This strapping man sent each opponent plummeting to the ground like an avalanche; his attacks were brute, harsh and worst of all drawn out.

"You best not converse with that man, of all the fighters participating he is the most to be wary of." Sensei said strictly as they watched him ridicule his fallen victims.

"But who is he?" Ron repeated.

"His name is Katsuro Matsuki of ." Sensei answered continuing his strict tone. "Ron Stoppable, when I said there were those who have lost the true belief in the purpose of the idol I spoke highly of the Matsuki family."

The man known as Katsuro walked up to an elderly man and bowed respectively and proudly, the man acknowledged him with in strong support and pride.

"The man he bows to is his father Nibori Matsuki. Nibori's reputation is not of the best quality, he forced his son into the tournament only to possess the idol."

"But why?"

"Not now." Sensei brought the conversation to a halt as the two approached them.

"If it isn't the grand master Sensei of Yamanuchi." Nibori said arrogantly. "It's been far too long."

"Hello again, Nibori." Sensei spoke truly as he bowed.

"I see that your students have just gotten a taste of what's in store for them later." Nibori looked unsightly at the young fighters.

"Your son seems well prepared, where is your other student?" Sensei continued honorably.

"He is elsewhere, like it matters I really do not need any other; Katsuro surpasses any other student here... but I see that the rules have been bent to allow you to have three fighters."

"She's a guest."

"No amount of support will help you."

There was a brief pause of silent debate before Nibori gave a quick overbearing sneer before he turned to walk away, his son following behind. The Yamanuchi group continued as they had.

"Conceited much?" Kim rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"He hasn't changed." Sensei said.

Ron found the grounds to be much like Yamanuchi so familiarizing himself with the area was easy, battle arena in the center of the grounds, sparing circles a little ways off, there was a private residence for each school in a general building as well as an area for eating, consultation, etc. The afternoon slinked away as Ron and Yori learned all the rules of the tournament and the organization of each round. Four schools, eight students, three rounds over a three day period.

"Stoppable-san, we should practice in the sparing rings." Yori said afterwards.

"Huh? Oh, actually, I'm kinda sore, how bout Kim? Kim's an even better fighter to practice with." Ron said.

"Me?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"It would be appreciated." Yori added.

Kim hesitated but folded as she headed with Yori to the circles.

Ron wasn't actually sore but rather had a question he needed answered as he went in search of Sensei. He found the old mentor in the private area of Yamanuchi; he sat on the veranda drinking tea.

"Sensei?"

"Ron Stoppable, you come with questions?"

"Yes. I want to know more about the Matsuki family."

As Ron sat to face Sensei he was given a deep look.

"Why Matsuki and none of your other opponents?"

"I guess it's because he seems to be the most dangerous."

"How right you are."

Sensei stopped for a moment as if he was deciding on whether or not to tell Ron the information he sought.

"Ron Stoppable, Nibori Matsuki is and always has been a brute and dishonorable warrior."

"Why?"

"Such answers are harder to find. But he always believed in prolonging the defeat of his opponents, and causing as much pain and misery before he ended the battle. As you can see he has passed this trait to his son."

"Katsuro."

"Katsuro idolizes his father like no one else. He has longed for acceptance from him for many long years, but Nibori has always had a nasty habit of spitting on those beneath him. It appears now that Katsuro's only chance of acceptance is to win the idol."

"Why does he want it so bad?"

"Even though he would deny it, there is one thing Nibori Matsuki is afraid of… death. He believes the Itonami will grant him everlasting life."

"Is that possible?"

"A legend says it to be true, but even if it is no man should ever use it for personal gain."

Ron's questions had been answered, so he thanking he mentor he rose to leave but was stopped.

"Ron Stoppable, I advise you not to approach Katsuro anymore then you have to. No good has ever come from confronting a member of the Matsuki."

"I will honor your wishes Sensei."

Ron didn't take Sensei's words to heart. His training had told him not to shun those we do not even know. Believing acquaintanceship could be made Ron felt the need to talk to Katsuro. He found him performing full work on punching stall.

"Hello, Katsuro." Ron said as he came into his view.

Katsuro stopped his attacks to look at Ron but said nothing for a moment.

"You're the student from Yamanuchi."

"That's right."

Katsuro continued his strikes like Ron wasn't there. Ron felt a little out of your depth but was determined to make amends for any tension that existed between their mentors.

"You seem well prepared." Ron complimented honestly as he watched him.

Katsuro didn't react.

"If your fighting is that good I can only imagine how strong your spiritual abilities are."

"Ridiculous." Katsuro spat still boxing.

"I'm sorry?"

"There is no such thing as spiritual powers."

"… I think you're mistaken."

"No, the only mistake is that you were foolish enough to let that old senile man you call a master fill your head with nonsense."

Ron was in awe. He would never have believed someone with such surprising talents to be so close minded.

"Combat comes from the body alone, nothing else matters." Katsuro added.

Ron wished to enlighten the man but knew that it wouldn't make things better but worse. Instead Ron felt that a question could solve the problem.

"May I ask why you are in tournament?"

"I think it's obvious, to win the idol."

"But why does it matter?"

"It power belongs in the possession of my father."

"But he will misuse it."

Katsuro stopped his practice entirely and looked darkly at Ron.

"You dare insult my father?"

"No, I'm just concerned that you are doing this to get acceptance from him that you don't need."

"My father is the greatest warrior who ever lived, I'd be lucky to become half of what he is. And you think you can disgrace me by judging him."

Ron could feel the boundless anger in Katsuro's tone.

"No… I…"

"Don't expect mercy in the ring, you'll get no such pleasure."

Katsuro finished his statement by punching the stall right of the stand it was set on. He walked off strongly leaving Ron with a sense of regret. It didn't take a genius to know that a spark had been ignited between Ron and Katsuro, a dangerous spark that would not have the best result.

The next day brought the first round of the tournament. Ron was in the arena circle standing in front of his first opponent.

"First round of the masurao shinsei taikai. Ron Stoppable of Yamanuchi against Shiro Aruki of Butal Gekko Face your opponent."

Both combatants bowed to each other and entered fighting stance.

"Begin!"

Ron and Shiro clashed into battle. Their blows met hard against one another. As the fight wore on Ron couldn't find a pattern in his opponent's style but could easily exploit his bad defensive skills. With the battle continuing Ron finally delivered the final attack leaving him the victor.

"Winner, Ron Stoppable."

Ron bowed respectively to Shiro who seemed a bit depressed but returned the compliment.

"That was Spankin' Ron." Kim smiled as they left the arena.

"I guess that wasn't so bad." Ron concurred.

"Are you going to go train with Yori?"

A couple short hours later brought the second round of the tournament. Ron wasn't in this one but he observed the fight with full attention.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Kim asked after she found him.

"Training."

"Uh? Okay." Kim said confused. "Shouldn't you be practicing with Yori?"

"Yori needs to rest up for her fight, especially when she faces Katsuro."

Kim saw Ron's point.

The victor was named and the round ended. This brought the next round up shortly after. It was Yori against Katsuro, and Ron was front row ready to give Yori his full support. The call was made and the battle began.

"Begin!"

Ron was blown away by the directness of Katsuro's aggression. Almost instantly he was all over Yori with mind blowing attacks that caught Yori off guard. She managed to stand her ground by blocking but her counters hit nothing but air.

"Come on Yori." Ron shouted in his mind, not wanting to distract her.

Yori's attacks would occasionally land but when they did Katsuro didn't even flinch. Ron couldn't believe it Yori was one of the best in his eyes and now it seemed like she was against a god. Ron focused hard on Katsuro, thought he was strong, powerful and durable it seemed that he moved in similar attacks. Committing them to memory Ron returned his attention to his friend. With her strength giving out and her resilience dropping it became obvious Yori wasn't going to win this fight.

Katsuro initiated a final sequence. Side brushing her arms apart he open palm thrust into her chest sending her stumbling to meet his jump kick to her side. Following up he brought his knee up as he brought her head down making for a hard second contact. Yori fell to the ground unable to continue. Katsuro did not appear finished as he moved in to pick her up.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ron stood up shouting at him.

Katsuro paused as he glanced over at Ron not intimidated. He continued like Ron had said nothing. Luckily the referee moved in to stop Katsuro announcing the round was over and Katsuro was the winner.

Katsuro shrugged off the victory and left the arena while Ron and Kim ran to Yori's side.

"Yori! You okay?"

"I'll be fine Stoppable-san."

Ron and Kim helped Yori off the ground and headed for the Yamanuchi grounds. As they walked Ron couldn't help but glare back at Katsuro who was slick smile of satisfaction on his face. Part of Ron wanted to walk over there and smack it clean off but he didn't.

After bringing Yori to the grounds to rest Ron was searching for something to distract him from his frustration, he needed something to divert him so he wouldn't go charging for Katsuro.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked from his left.

Ron turned to see a young girl that couldn't be much older then Ron.

"You are Ron Stoppable right?"

"Yes."

"It is an honor to meet you." The young girl bowed. "I am Kasumi Raki."

"Hello."

"Would you be so kind as to join me for a meal?"

Ron flinched with surprise. He started to wonder if this girl was crushing on him.

"Sorry but I'm spoken for." Ron found himself speak his mind.

"Oh, no nothing like that, I just feel the need to get to know you better."

Ron was confused but it seemed that somebody was giving Ron what he had been looking for.

"Okay."

As the two ate Ron soon found out that Kasumi was also in the tournament and had the same belief in conversing with others as Ron once had.

"It's funny; I had the same idea as you… well until I tried to talk with Katsuro."

"Katsuro? I've heard of him, everyone avoids him and his father."

"Trust me, I know why."

Ron wanted to get his mind off of the character.

"So are you still in the run?"

"Yes, I am."

"Who do you face tomorrow?"

"You."

"Me?"

"That's right; I like to think that just because we must fight doesn't mean that there was to be conflict between us."

"I am so glad to here you say that, it's like we're the only ones here who think so."

Ron had enjoyed his conversation with Kasumi, it continued throughout the remainder of the day. As it went Ron was beginning to be a little disheartened because a friendship was forming and it would only last another day, but at least it would last. Afterwards Ron once again felt at peace as he headed for bed. It was already dark and lanterns had been lit as he approached the doors when he heard an unpleasant noise. It was the sound of struggle and anguish, Ron followed the clamor recognizing the two voices.

"Leave me alone!" Yori's voice snapped in vain.

"I believe I am entitled to a reward." The despicable sound of Katsuro was heard.

Ron finally saw them in view as he rounded the corner of the building. The two were huddled in the darkness behind the building where no eyes could see. Katsuro had Yori tightly by the wrist and the other hand by her throat. Ron knew what was happening and his anger returned with full power.

"Get your hands off!" Yori tried to shout but her voiced was lowered by Katsuro's tight grip.

Katsuro gave Yori a quick but hard slap to her face.

"You are in no position to give orders."

Katsuro went to hit her again but his hand was stopped by Ron block.

"Back off!" Ron spoke forcefully as he threw Katsuro's hand to make him step back.

As Ron stepped between Yori and Katsuro he glared darkly at the vile rogue.

"You again." Katsuro spoke with irritation. "I thought I told you to mind yourself."

Ron didn't say anything in response he just moved in to express his thoughts physically.

"Stoppable-san stop." Yori grabbed Ron's shoulder. "Fighting is prohibited outside the tournament."

Katsuro paused momentarily as he heard this statement.

"Wait… Stoppable? Ron Stoppable? As in the 'great master of Tie Shing Pek Kwar?" Katsuro spoke apathetically.

Analyzing his appearance once again Katsuro spat.

"I'm not impressed. A runt like you wielding the most powerful weapon…Ha."

Just then a beacon of light came in view as Sensei walked up to them. Katsuro saw the need to leave but not before shooting Ron an insulting look.

"See you in the ring, amateur."

Sensei watched the rogue walk away then returned his gaze to the two. He could tell what just happened but he decided not to continue such a delicate situation.

"Come along, you both need your rest."

Before following Yori threw her arms around Ron and hugged him tightly almost in tears.

"Thank you Stoppable-san."

Ron held her close to comfort her.

"It's okay Yori, its okay."

The second fight came quickly as the announcement was made and the command was given. Kasumi and Ron met in swift combat. Inside Ron was happy to fight against Kasumi; she seemed to share his same perspective on means of fighting, if he had to lose to someone he'd be glad it was to her. He even found himself delving into light conversation with her.

"Good form." He complimented as he blocked her advance.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself."

The longer it went on the more it seemed to be a friendly practice round between the two. But finally the battle ended as Kasumi fell and admitted gracious defeat.

"Winner, Ron Stoppable."

"Sorry…" Ron felt the need to apologize.

"Don't, there is no shame losing to you." Kasumi bowed proudly.

Ron received his praise and enjoyed the remaining afternoon. Not wanting to miss out on a good opportunity Ron attended the next round to see his competition. It was Katsuro against a man named Hikaru that had to be near the same age. The two fought with amazing skill but like before Katsuro dominated with brute superiority. Even though he saw it coming Ron was still surprised when Katsuro stood above the fallen warrior, the last round of tournament would be between him and Ron.

"So not the drama Ron, you can take him." Kim tried to promote her friend's spirit.

"Possible-san is right, you can do it."

"Come on Yori, you couldn't beat him, what makes you think I can?"

"You are a better fighter then me Stoppable-san, and we all believe in you."

His friends' words fell on half believing ears. Walking away from them Ron was soon joined by Sensei.

"I sense you are experiencing inner turmoil."

"Sensei, I don't know if I can do this, I don't want to let you down."

"Ron Stoppable, you do not have to prove yourself to me.

"But, what if I lose?"

"You have completed your training, stood your ground in battle and fought honorable in this tournament, you have already succeeded."

Ron understood Sensei's implication but still was left empty.

"Sensei… do you think I can beat Katsuro."

"I will not lie to you Ron Stoppable, Katsuro is a fast and powerful adversary but unlike you he does not have a pure heart or the balance."

Ron let out a sigh; once again Sensei had managed to dance around giving a straight answer.

"Thank you Sensei."

The sun was setting on the horizon as Ron walked through the halls of the building. His concern was starting to exceed his maintenance of peace. He saw Katsuro's harsh battling skills, even Yori, one of the best fighters he'd ever seen couldn't stand her ground against him. His powerful persona did more then just intimidate.

Walking gradually Ron heard the sharp clashing of metal inside a room. Knowing weapons weren't allowed in combat Ron peeked through the half open crack to see what was the source of the noise. The room was the private area for the School and inside was Katsuro standing in the middle of the room blindfolded.

He was deflecting ninja stars being thrown at him by other men with his elegant katana. Moving his blade rhythmically and steadily like it was no task at all. After the last star was thrown Katsuro side flipped out of path of a falling sand bag. He slashed at it like it was a target, several others followed and each one fell victim in a battle pattern that Ron could only believe he would see in an action movie. Taking a breath of satisfaction Katsuro pulled off his blindfold and cracked his neck.

"This is my meditation." Katsuro spoke out loud. "Entering a different plain is fairytale talk; the only escape is the feel of a weapon in one hand and the demise of life in the other."

Katsuro then without warning threw a star over his shoulder the sharp projectile landing by the frame of the door. This made Ron flinch protectively. Still not looking back Katsuro finished powerfully.

"You're lucky they don't allow weapons in the tournament Stoppable. Cause if they did you'd be dead before you could even realize the mistake you made."

Hearing these words Ron took off down the hall. Ron's nerve racking returned even worse. Having your presents being known to a blindfolded warrior doesn't make things any better. His worries continued like a pestilence in his mind, even with the encouraging words of his friends and mentor. The unrelenting went on deep into the night as Ron tried to rest for the final battle the following day. Ron lay in his quarters tossing and turning on his futon unable to sleep. The tension and pressure of the last round was bearing down on him. Ron sat up with a groan as he rubbed his tired eyes. Suddenly he heard a familiar noise.

"BeepBeep Beep Beep" his kimmunicator rang.

Ron jerked in surprise and quickly covered the speaker not wanting to wake the other people near him. He wondered who would be calling so late, why would Kim call him? She was right next door. And wouldn't Wade call Kim? Quickly putting on his shoes Ron took the kimmunicator outside of the building and sat on a bench in the garden. Ron hit the monitor and saw an unexpected face. It was Joan staring back at him from her computer monitor, Ron then remembered that he asked Wade to hook up a direct connected between the two so they could talk.

Joan's happy face went distraught as she spoke. "Oh man, what time is it there?"

"2 A.M." Ron answered.

"Oh God, time difference, I'm so sorry, I'll call back later…" Joan went to sign off.

"Wait! It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." Ron smiled.

"Why not?"

"I guess I'm just a little nervous, the last round of the tournament is tomorrow, and I'm feeling the pressure."

"Don't. You can do it, I know you can." Joan abruptly gasped. "What happened to you?"

Ron could tell she was talking about the bruise on his temple from his training with Yori. He didn't feel the need to tell her about Yori, because she was part of Yamanuchi and he didn't want to ignite unneeded envy.

"Let's just say my sparring partner was a little rough on me."

Joan kissed the tips of her fingers then lightly pressed it to the monitor.

"Feel better?"

"Much. But enough about me, what about you, how are things back home?"

"Nothing. It's dead here without you."

"Don't say that. Seriously, how's the team?"

"Well, we won the game against Upperton."

"Congrats."

The couples' conversation continued on a little longer into the night.

"You better get some sleep or you'll be too tired to fight." Joan advised.

"I guess your right; I think I'll be home in three days okay?"

"Thinking of you."

"Right back atcha."

Ron signed off and basked in the afterglow of the conversation, once again he felt new strength and above all else the urge to sleep. As he got up and headed for the quarters Ron didn't know that he was being observed from the darkness, someone had been watching him with a half formed smile.

The hour of the final competition came quickly as Ron stood at the lines making his final preparations.

"You can do it Stoppable-san, we all know you can." Yori promoted resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just keep your head in the game." Kim added.

"Thanks guys."

Ron made his way out of the lines and into the middle of the arena. The audience was watching him highly from the stands.

"You will not lose to him. You are a Matsuki."

"Yes father. You will have the power of the idol."

Katsuro emerged from the shaded covering towards the center of the grounds. He pulled off the top of his kimono portraying his muscular upper build. The two exchanged glances one of admission the other as intimidation.

"So begins the final match of The masurao shinsei taikai. Ron Stoppable of Yamanuchi against Katsuro Matsuki of . Face your opponent."

"With a name like Stoppable, it leaves little wonder to who's going to win." Katsuro snuffed as he bowed.

Ron said nothing as he returned the bow and prepared to engage.

"Begin!"

Katsuro lead in a belligerent attack, throwing attacks fast as lightening. Ron kept up a strong defense but that didn't mean that Ron didn't receive a great deal of punishment. The fight raged on showing the most advanced and elegant martial art combat anyone could ever see.

Although he was keeping a strong resistance Ron was failing in his attempts at attack, Katsuro either dodged it with ease or brushed the attacks off like they were nothing.

"Pathetic!" Katsuro scoffed as he grabbed Ron in a hold. "This is the great master of Tie Shing Pek Kwar? Ha, I shall end your dismal hopes."

Katsuro spun Ron out in front of him and dealt a harsh open palm blow directly to his chest. Ron could only stumble back and cough uncontrollably. But while he regained his breathing Ron knew exactly what his opponent was doing, and could easy exploit it. Katsuro went in to perform his finishing move sequence, as he went for the high kick but Ron was all to ready for it.

"Wha?" Katsuro mumbled as his attack failed.

"Not gonna work on me, Katsuro." Ron smiled.

Ron spun around Katsuro's extended fist, bringing a harsh blow to his adversaries' face followed by a triple side kick to his chest.

"Argh!" Katsuro blurted as he landed on the ground hard.

"I think you need some fresh material." Ron stood over him.

Katsuro bounded back up performing more attack patterns that Ron had seen and memorized from before, making his endeavor appear more and more in vain as Ron stayed two steps ahead of him. Ron didn't get overconfident, he continued to attack Katsuro, bringing him back to the ground, Ron hoped that Katsuro would admit defeat and not force him to perform a finishing move.

"You have lost." Ron said as he looked down at him.

"I'll never lose! My father will receive that idol, and you shall feel the taste of defeat at my hands!" Katsuro growled as he continued.

Ron sighed as he watched him; it was such a shame to see such determination and spirit from a warrior who only believed in the power of the body. Not wishing to continue Katsuro's humiliation Ron advanced with a powerful finisher. The grasshopper kick hit Katsuro's chest with such power that the pain dulled him to the next as the side spin to the face sent him crashing to the ground. Katsuro ordered his body to get up but he was unable to move, as the aching wound surged the count came down and the announcement was made.

"Winner of the match and the masurao shinsei taikai, Ron Stoppable of Yamanuchi!"

The audience cheered as Ron was handed the life idol. Yori, Kim and Rufus ran up to Ron congratulating him.

"Stoppable-san, we are so proud of you!" Yori commended as she hugged him.

"Not so tight, I'm a little tender." Ron said gently as he flinched.

"Sorry."

"Way to go Ron." Kim said holding his shoulder.

"Booyah!" Rufus cheered jumping in the air.

Ron smiled but went serious as he saw Sensei approach him slowly. Ron turned to face him and bowed before kneeling to him.

"Grand master Sensei, the itonami idol is yours."

"Rise Ron Stoppable, you kneel down to no one." Sensei said boldly.

Ron did as he heard standing back up.

"Come true warrior, we must celebrate." Sensei encouraged leading the group out of the arena.

As they walked away Katsuro was on all fours still feeling the aches of his wounds and the even worse pain of defeat. He saw a familiar shadow arise in front of him. His eyes slowly rose to see the sneering face of his father.

"Father… I'm sorry…I have failed you."

Katsuro got no acknowledgement as his father turned away like he was nothing and left the battle ground. The unsuccessful combatant remained motionless as remained alone in the empty arena, a powerful feeling swelling inside him, a feeling that would not go unnoticed.

After celebrating a victory and traveling back to the school Ron, Kim, Rufus, Yori and Sensei stood just outside the Yamanuchi boundaries preparing to say their farewells.

"Thank you again Ron Stoppable, once again you prove yourself to us." Sensei praised.

"No problem Sensei, I'm glad I could help you. It's nice to know that the life idol will be in the best of hands for another hundred years."

"For your success you have earned this." Sensei said handing Ron a small device.

"Uh cool." Ron said unsurely. "What is it?"

"This will allow you to call for assistance from our graduates whenever you are in need."

"But you guys are all the way here in Japan, I live in America."

"Our graduates are posted world wide, wherever you are in need they will be there to help."

"Let me get this straight." Kim said jumping in. "You're giving a ninja army at his disposal? Is that wise?"

"Have no fear Kim; Stoppable-san has learned much here he will not use this gift vain." Yori insured.

"If you are to catch your plane you must leave now." Sensei said.

"Goodbye Sensei." Kim and Ron said as they bowed.

"Goodbye Yori." Kim said bowing.

"Goodbye Possible-san."

Instead of bowing Ron gave Yori a soft hug.

"Goodbye Stoppable-san." Yori beamed.

"Check you later Yori."

"So do we get a lift to the airport?" Kim asked.

Yori was about to responded when Ron cut her off.

"Don't go there Kim, it'll be our honor to walk."

It had been a long time since Ron and Kim had a real plane ride home. Kim was watching the in-flight movie; Rufus' head was buried in his peanut bag while Ron was looking out the window peacefully. He beamed with a strong sense of accomplishment and pride. He was also anxiously awaiting the site of Middleton knowing that there would be someone waiting for him.

As the team walked off the deck and past the security scan Ron saw a familiar and happy individual. The second he was past the security Joan ran full blast to Ron tackling him with an embrace that nearly made him fall over.

"Miss me?" Ron asked blandly.

Joan gave him a look and gave him a playful slap before bringing his lips to hers. As they kissed Kim turned away, she didn't want to see it, she told herself that watching them like this brought back painful memories of her accident.


	9. Chapter 9: Seeing Someone Totally New

**Chapter 9: Seeing someone totally new**

It had been one month since Ron won the tournament of the True Warrior and returned from Japan. It was Tuesday afternoon and cheer practice was already underway. There had been an increase in temperature leaving a scorching effect. Even the girls were sweating in their light uniforms.

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Ron lately?" Tara asked the group as they stood around.

"What's to notice about that loser?" Bonnie retorted.

"Doesn't he seem… bigger?"

"You're surprised? With the way he inhales all that disgusting food I'm surprised he isn't two hundred pounds overweight."

"That's not what I mean." Tara said pointing behind the girls.

They all turned to face the boys' locker room as Ron walked out. He was holding the Mad Dog head under one arm and a damp cloth in the other. As he set the head on the ground he began to wipe his face with the cloth. No doubt being inside the mascot uniform made him boiling hot. After rubbing his face he pulled of his shirt revealing his perceptible muscles. All the girls' jaws dropped in disbelief and attraction.

Since the events in Japan Ron continued his training in keeping balance in mind, body and spirit. His training had given him respectable amount of build. Ron washed up and down his biceps, across his abs, along his triceps and finished with his back. Ron finally glanced over and saw all the girls with their eyes fixated on him. Ron looked behind him thinking there might be something there but found nothing.

"Uh… hot huh?" Ron said lightly breaking the silence.

All the girls robotically nodded in unison answering his question and the double meaning.

"What are you looking at?" Kim asked as she arrived on the scene.

The girls spun around on a dime to face their captain with nervous ill prepared faces on.

"Nothing Kim, we're just waiting for you to hurry up and 'lead' the cheer!" Bonnie harassed covering her actions.

Kim looked over where they had been looking and just saw Ron putting the towel in his bag and his shirt back on. Kim's suspicions disappeared as she instructed the next sequence.

"Look at him." Bonnie thought silently to herself. "Since when did he get so buff? He does seem to stand out more now; I guess he isn't such a loser anymore. Wait what am I saying? I'm I crushing on Ron, Ron Stoppable?"

"Bonnie! Wake up! You missed your cue!" Kim said breaking Bonnie's thoughts.

"Step off Kim! I was just taking a break, besides it's a stupid routine anyway!" Bonnie barked back.

Throughout the remaining minutes of practice Bonnie's thoughts and eyes kept returning to Ron as he performed his stretches and came into the routines as instructed. Her thoughts bothered her beyond explanation; she couldn't be falling for the Ron, the biggest loser to ever enter Middleton High.

Practice ended and as the girls headed in the ladies room to change Bonnie was held back as she watched Joan enter the gym. Joan ran up to Ron, who just saw her in time to prepare for contact, as she jumped into his arms Ron picked her up and spun her around playfully before their lips quickly met.

"Hey hottie! Ready for Bueno?" Joan asked after her lips unlocked from Ron's.

"Almost, I just gotta get my notebook from my locker." Ron answered.

"Aw." Rufus sighed unhappily from Ron's pocket.

Ron looked down feeling guilty. "But Rufus is hungry now so I'll tell you what, you take Rufus and head down there now and I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." Joan replied reaching down letting Rufus climb up her shoulder. "See you in a bit."

As Joan headed out Bonnie glared darkly at her, like acid burning through cement. Joan didn't notice as she left the gym leaving Bonnie fuming with frustration.

"Of all people why her? Like she's anything special, I'm not going to sit by and watch this go on." Bonnie foretold darkly. "I think it's time Joan learned that when there's a guy in Middleton he becomes mine."

Bonnie entered the ladies room and started to change, not into her previous clothes but into something she always kept to the side for such occasions. It was well known that Bonnie couldn't do anything extreme without people to know, she was a screamer. Bonnie knew she had the silent support of the squad behind her excluding Kim and that is why she waited patiently for her to leave before revealing her plan to the other girls.

"Bonnie, you can't do this." Tara disputed as the group left the room. "You've done some low things before but this is too much."

Bonnie turned back and looked Tara straight in the eye. "Listen Tara maybe it slipped your mind but I'm Bonnie Rockwaller and whatever Bonnie Rockwaller wants, she gets."

Tara opened her mouth to argue but was left silenced; Bonnie smirked as she continued walking to the halls with the rest of the squad following in support and slight fear.

Tara hated herself for falling victim to the false power Bonnie held over her, she knew what Bonnie was about to do was the worst thing imaginable and that it was wrong and anyone who even thought about it should be punished. But what Tara hated more then anything was that she was being a hypocrite. Because secretly she wanted to do the same thing Bonnie was, deep down Tara still had feelings for Ron. Her relationship with Josh Mankey was not going well; she only went out with him because she thought it would help her forget about Ron and even hoped it would make him jealous. It did neither she could tell her relationship with Josh was going to end soon. What made it worse was with Ron's new confidence boost and attractive new appearance made her want to take a pass at Ron even more.

Ron was at his locker happily whistling as he pulled out his needed notebook. He closed the door then suddenly felt the presents of someone else. He turned to look behind himself and came literally face to face with Bonnie, the squad behind her.

"Ah!" Ron shouted in surprise. "Oh… hi Bonnie... ladies."

"Hi Ron. You were good in practice today." Bonnie replied in a very sexy voice.

"Thanks Bonnie I… Wait, you just complimented me… and you called me Ron."

"Well, yeah, that is your name isn't it?" Bonnie continued her alluring tone.

"Well, it is but you usually call me loser… or spaz… or freak… or…"

"I'm sorry I was so mean before." Bonnie apologized as she moved even closer to Ron. "I shouldn't talk to the newest hottie like that."

"N-n-n-newest h-hottie?" Ron stammered confused and overwhelmed. "I didn't know there was a new guy in school."

Bonnie let out a soft feminine giggle. "Your so silly Ron-Ron, I'm talking about you."

"M-m-me?"

Bonnie nodded hypnotizing Ron's eyes with hers.

"Listen Bonnie I gotta go."

Ron tried to take off but was stopped by Bonnie's arm blocking his escape. Bonnie had both hands laying flat against the lockers with Ron pinned in between. At this stage Ron finally fully noticed Bonnie's attire. She was wearing a button-up white blouse that revealed a vast amount of cleavage. A plaid catholic skirt that was cut even higher then her cheerleader uniform. Finally scarlet heels with laces that wrapped around her ankles.

Kim was walking down the hallway until she rounded the corner and saw the events taking place at the far end of the path.

"Oh no." Kim said softly to herself.

Kim knew what Bonnie was trying to do and this made her furious. Kim didn't deny that Bonnie had the physical stature to grab the attention of any guy, especially in that outfit and that impulsive attitude. But she didn't want to barge in right away; Kim hoped that Ron wouldn't give in to this; she prayed that Ron wasn't that shallow.

"Don't go. I want to talk to you." Bonnie requested her voice thick with sexual implication.

Bonnie leaned in ever so closely, her left leg lifting up to glide gently against his crotch.

"Bonnie, you're kinda in my personal bubble." Ron informed shakily as sweat formed on along his brow.

"Oh come on Ron-Ron, I'm sure there's room for two in that bubble." Bonnie continued her advance.

Ron had the strength to push he off but not the aggression, deep down he was still the same Ron.

"You know you've really buffed up. You look good." Bonnie flattered as her fingers walked up his arm.

Ron hated what was happening to him, his mind and heart rejected everything that was taking place. Unfortunately hormones do not obey to such rules; his instinctive attraction was beginning to take effect.

"You should take me out to a movie tonight, have a little fun." Bonnie said seductively her eyes continuing to spellbind his.

Ron tried to look elsewhere; the ceiling, to the left, to the right, down but nothing worked is gaze would refocus in on the seductress in front of him. Ron's perspiration flowed like a waterfall and blood rushed to his face… and to a lower area. But Ron dug down.

"Bon" Ron's voice cracked. "Ahem, Bonnie, maybe you haven't noticed but I'm kinda going out with Joan."

"Oh come on what does she have that I don't. In fact…" Bonnie pressed her chest against Ron's so he could feel her cushions. "I think I have more."

Kim sighed depressed, she could tell that Ron wouldn't do it know. Kim began her approach to split up this dishonest affair but only walked two steps when she heard.

"Bonnie stop this!" Ron said firmly.

The broadness of his voice made Bonnie move back automatically.

"What you are doing is wrong, this doesn't mean anything. You are basing everything on appearances, it's obvious that's the only reason you're doing this. I'm with Joan because I like her for who she is not how she looks. You shouldn't focus on how people look, maybe then you wouldn't break up with a guy every week."

All the girls went blank faced; they all were hushed but all shared the exact same thought. They were all mesmerized by the pureness and loyalty of his words. Kim and the girls' were warmed by this. Even Bonnie's seemingly ice heart thawed slightly. But she would deny it; her blank expression was quickly replaced by hatred. As she got back up she used Ron's head as support pushing it hard against the locker forcing him to clench it in pain.

"It figures!" Bonnie snapped furiously. "The second I think you grew out of being a loser you turn out to be even more of loser then before!"

Bonnie stormed down the hall way, but this time he squad didn't follow her which only made her even more aggravated.

Ron leaned hard against the lockers and slowly slid down them until he sat on the floor with his head buried in his knees. The girls all looked at Bonnie raiding down the hallway then to Ron on the ground. Ron quivered as he looked up at them with fragile eyes, sweat still streaming down his face. They instantly shuffled for a second before heading down the hallway opposite of Bonnie instantly igniting in hushed whispers and all periodically looking back at Ron.

The girls walked past Kim who then approached Ron.

"Ron?" Kim asked gently.

"Kim? Oh god you saw that didn't you. Don't tell Joan." Ron's order was empty.

"But Ron you didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't tell her."

"Ron. No other guy in this entire school would have done what you just did."

"Please?" Ron was at the point of begging.

"Okay Ron, I won't tell."

Kim crouched down a put a hand on his shoulder giving support. Inside she was baffled by Ron's request. Why does he not want Joan to know? If he was trying to get with Bonnie and got caught could be understandable but not like this. Kim's misunderstanding was left unanswered as Ron finally got the nerve to stand up and head to Bueno Nacho.

Joan didn't find out about what happened. Kim kept her promise even though she still didn't understand why. Bonnie refused to admit she was rejected, especially by Ron. The girls on the squad found out about Ron's request and respected his wishes.

It was early the next morning and Ron was just about to open his locker when he noticed Tara walking towards him. Ron felt a cringe in his stomach as she came closer.

"Ron its okay, I just want to tell you something."

Ron's stomach unknotted as he turned to face her.

"I just want you know that me and the girls are proud of you for what you did. Don't think for a second you did anything wrong. You did what nobody else in the school has ever done; you put Bonnie in her place."

Ron didn't know how to respond to Tara's words so he just nodded. For a moment Tara basked in the Ron's presents.

"Well, I'll see you later." Tara bid farewell as she headed down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked just coming up beside Ron.

"Nothing, just a chat." Ron felt much better.

"BeepBeep Beep Beep" Kim's kimmunicator called from her pocket.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Big stuff going down in Prague, you better get moving."

"We're on it. Come on Ron."

After getting a ride team Possible arrived in downtown Prague, standing on the rooftop of one of several hotels.

"So what's this big stuff anyway?" Ron asked.

"It's always big stuff at Le Rumdth Décor." Wade informed sipping his soda.

"Is that European?" Kim asked.

"It's what most people think but it's actually an anagram for 'the cold murder'"

"Sounds friendly."

"It's secretly an underground club for felons and villains."

"And why didn't you tell us about this place before?"

"Because I didn't find out about it until know, this place is at the peak of secrecy, to the public it is just a cozy club but in secret it is a top deal operation for criminals. And it's a good thing I found it because tonight Drakken is having a trade off for a lethal virus."

"How lethal?" Ron asked peaking over Kim's shoulder. "Are we talking get a free sick day, stay at home lethal or a resident evil, zombie hazard lethal?"

"We're talking kill the entire population of Asia overnight lethal."

"Okay, how do we sneak in?" Kim asked.

"You can't, this place has some of the best security known and I won't be able to shut down anything without setting off alarms. The only way in is if you are on the list."

"I sincerely doubt that the best crime fighters in the world would be welcome at a villain's convention." Ron nagged.

"Sure Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable won't be wanted there but we're lucky their not gonna show up." Wade said smoothly.

"What?"

"You'll understand in about three…two…one."

A capsule dropped from the sky and landed beside the two teens.

"What is that?"

"Open it."

Kim opened the twist off top and revealed a stock of equipment.

"I don't get it." Kim said as she held up a peculiar outfit.

"I can't hack the systems down but I can input you into the guest list as villains."

"Don't you think they'll recognize us?" Ron asked.

"Not with my new toys."

Ron grabbed the costume labeled with his name. It looked similar to the outfit Dr. Evil wore except it was black and had scarlet red patterns along the lining, completed with a pull-over piece for his head that made him look bald and an eye patch that had a cross hairs symbol on it.

"No Wade! I am not wearing this!" Kim yelled loud enough for the streets to hear her.

"Kim do want to save the world or not?" Wade replied.

"Wade. Look at this." Kim held up her outfit. "I am not walking around as if Shego was my stylist!"

Kim's outfit was a sleek dress that reached down to her knees with the split seam running up to her hip. It was colored orange and blue with a crisscrossing pattern that would remind anyone of Shego.

"But if you wear it, no one will suspect you."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you will pay for this."

Ron searched the bottom of the capsule and pulled out a tablet that sat in the palm of his hand.

"What is this? It looks like a pocket pack."

"Don't worry, this won't just freshen your breathe." Wade informed. "Put it on your tongue."

Ron did as instructed he opened up the case and pulled out one tissue thin square and placed on his tongue. It dissolved almost instantly and Ron felt nothing different.

"So wh…" Ron's voice was deep and broad like Michael Clark Duncan's. "Whoa! I'm turning thirteen all over again."

"Eek!" Rufus said in surprise.

"What is that?" Kim asked just as surprised.

"It's a new invention of mine. It enters through the taste buds and stimulates the larynx instantly. If anybody thinks they recognize you, you can just talk to them and it should eliminate all suspicions. The only catch is that it will only last for half an hour."

"So where is this club?"

"Should be just down the block."

"Signing out." Kim turned her kimmunicator off.

"Luke, I am your father… when's your birthday again?" Ron played around.

"Time to suit up." Kim informed.

They paused, looked at each other then around.

"Uh… I won't look if you won't." Ron said.

"Deal."

Respectively they faced the other way and commenced changing. Kim made quick, easy work of her dress and put her mission clothes into her purse having them ready as soon as possible. She continued to wait for Ron but indescribable impulse made her peek behind her and saw Ron just pulling his pants up. He had not put his shirt and jacket on yet and Kim really noticed his muscle.

"Wow." Kim thought. "I never thought Ron would ever fill in."

She turned back not wanting to get caught in the act.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Ready." Kim answered.

They turned back.

"Rufus you have to lay low if this is going to work." Ron advised.

"Gotcha." Rufus agreed diving deeply into Ron's pocket.

"Here KP." Ron handed her Wade's voice manipulator thingy.

"Thanks." She slipped into her mouth.

"Say something." Ron was curious.

"Let's go." Kim's voice became peaceful yet daring, much like Susan Eisenberg.

Kim and Ron used the hair dryer to slide down the rooftop and into the alley as they made their approach to the cold murder. As they walked by people glanced at them with odd expressions.

"You see, I told you this dress is awful. Thank god Bonnie doesn't have to see me."

"Hey, at least you still have both your eyes. I feel like an open target with this target on my face."

They arrived at the small line leading into the front doors. Two wrestling sized bouncers stood at the door with a third standing behind a stall with a small computer on top, that seemed to keep a visual record of the members.

"Let's hope Wade knows what he's doing or this is going to get ugly fast." Ron whispered.

Gradually the line became shorter, some people allowed in others meeting with a less then pleasant aftermath. Finally the two undercover crime fighters stood in front of the three monumental bouncers.

"Name?" One of the bouncers boomed.

"I'm…" Ron stopped.

He choked; Wade didn't tell them who they were supposed to be.

"**We're** on the list." Kim implied.

The men eyed them suspiciously as the one scanned through the computer files looking for confirming photo. The longer it took the more nervous Ron got. The bouncer stopped as he found a print of the two. His eyes jumped back and forth between the shot and the two and he rubbed his chin.

"Commodore Reprimand?" The man questioned mistrustfully.

Ron was perplexed but went with the flow.

"That's right! You seem surprised."

"I've never heard of you."

Ron began to get into the act.

"I'm insulted! I'm at the top of the world domination food chain."

The bouncers raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you think's responsible for the Kennedy assassination?"

Kim rolled her eyes and decided to take over before Ron blew their cover.

"Listen, are we allowed in or not?"

"I suppose. Allow Commodore and his assistant Miss Eradi Kate to pass." The guard instructed.

"Eradi Kate?" Kim asked.

Kim and Ron walked by the mammoth guards and into the large edifice. As they walked they noticed that it was indeed the top of the top.

"Check it out!" Ron said impressed. "The Queen would so hang here if she was evil!"

"Forget the spiffy presentation. Firstly, Eradi Kate? I mean come on, as if the dress wasn't bad enough."

Ron shrugged. "At least it worked."

"And secondly, I'm the sidekick?"

"Why not? Let me be the lead hero for once."

"Ron you're…"

"That's Commodore Reprimand." Ron corrected, trying to keep the low profile and swelling with arrogance.

Kim sighed frustrated then spoke in sarcastic proclamation. "Fine, you're Reprimand who's a crime boss who's responsible for the death of JFK?

Ron smiled proudly.

"You weren't even alive in the 60's!"

"I look youthful for my age." Ron gloated.

Kim elbowed him hard to silence him.

The two walked into what appeared to be the dining room. It was enormous in size, with tables organized accordingly, a platform to the right that held a grand piano and a stage for the singer to stand on. The largest spiral staircase you've ever seen bordering around the room that reached up to the glass ceiling with a diamond chandelier balancing in the middle.

"Move over Ritz Hotel." Ron stated after looking around.

"Remember we're looking from Drakken. Look around for info and keep me posted." Kim instructed.

"I got your back."

Ron and Kim split up and made their separate ways around the establishment.

Meanwhile up the spiral staircase and down the hall there was an office room preoccupied by the famous villain Dr. Drakken and his aggressive sidekick Shego. Drakken was laughing evilly while Shego leaned against the wall filing her nails impatiently.

"Ok, either you shut up or I'm going to hang you by your intestines." Shego warned.

Drakken stopped his maniac laughter to face Shego.

"Now don't go crying over any hang nails Shego, soon you will be laughing with me."

"What are we doing here anyway? You said we came to get a virus and we've been waiting in this room for an hour."

"Patience, soon the dealer will arrive and then I will be in possession of the most deadly disease ever to be released upon mankind!"

"Yeah about that, you plan to release this on the world to kill everyone except us? Don't take this the wrong way Dr. D but if it's just going to be the two of us on earth I'm gonna hafta take a sample of that."

"Fear not Shego. I plan on using it to threaten the world, they will listen to my demands or else."

"Or else what?"

"I will give them a taste of my new found power; I will release it on Antarctica!"

"But nobody lives in Antarctica."

"Not for long."

Shego rolled her eyes and continued with her nails. Just then a man in a dark suit walked into the room with a briefcase in hand.

"Dr. Drakken I presume."

"You the dealer?"

The man nodded.

"That's me."

The man smirked and continued past the villain to sit behind the desk.

"Hee hee hee!" Drakken giggled softly. "I'm gonna rule the world and defeat Kim Possible… that'll show that pompous Professor Dementor who's the real genius."

"Ever think that maybe if you worked **with** him you could do both faster?" Shego suggested.

"But my priiiiide!" Drakken whined like a five year old.

"UUUGGGGHHHHHH! Fine whatever! I'll be downstairs getting a drink!" Shego roared as she threw the doors open.

"Wanna grab me a martini?" Drakken asked sweetly.

"BITE ME!"

The dealer had an overwhelmed look on his face.

"She always like that?"

Drakken nodded sadly.

"Man, then I'd hate to see her when she's having her p…"

The dealer was silenced by a green plasma bolt flying at him; it missed him by a half foot. Drakken fiddled with his fingers timidly for a moment.

"Any who, lets get down to business."

In the meantime Kim and Ron had searched the entire area and found no clues or hints to where Drakken was. Ron was getting tired of walking around so he sat at the bar.

"Man, this pocket pack thing isn't gonna last much longer." Ron said glancing at his watch. "And I still got no leads."

"I'll have a Tequila Sunrise." Ron heard from beside him. He turned to see Shego sitting right next to him. 

"Ah! Shego!"

Shego turned to Ron confused. "Have we met?"

"No, not at all it just that…" Ron had to think quickly to save himself. "Everyone knows you."

Shego looked intrigued and turned towards him.

"How's that?"

"I mean come on, Shego, the only person to go head to head with Kim Possible and come out on top. You'd have to be brain dead not to know."

Shego was more then taken by Ron's words.

"No doubt." She beamed as she sipped her beverage. "So who are you?"

"The name's Reprimand, Commodore Reprimand." Ron kissed Shego's hand.

Ron was making this up as he went but slowly became more confident that he was going the right way to getting the info he needed.

"Easy buddy, I'm not played so easy."

"Sorry, I'm use to weak women." Ron continued his charade.

"Trust me; I could roast you in a second."

"What makes you think I couldn't get you first?"

Shego looked at him in a questioning manner.

"This eye patch isn't just a fashion statement."

"Who do you work for?"

"I run my own little business. But what about you… err, that is what's Drakken up to?"

Shego scoffed. "That genius is upstairs in the office making a trade for some kind of virus."

"Upstairs huh?"

"He's so oblivious; you won't believe what he plans to do first."

"What?"

"He's going to infect Antarctica, can you believe it?"

"Antarctica?"

"Exactly, I'm sure the death of a total population of thirty people will get Global Justice's attention." Shego laughed sipping from her drink.

Ron laughed with her when suddenly his voice returned to normal.

"Huh?" Shego looked at him.

"Uh-oh." Ron said.

"What happened to your voice?"

Ron tried to imitate his previously bass filled tone. "Uh, nothing I just have something in my throat!"

Shego looked closer at Ron and pieced his appearance with the familiar voice.

"You're the moron!" She roared.

Shego's hand went green with plasma as she swung at Ron, who dove off the stool and rolled across the floor.

"So much for undercover." Ron said as he tore off the false headwear and eye patch.

Shego was fast into her combat formation as she starting hurling plasma blasts at Ron. The teen used his skills to jump up around and over tables to avoid the surging energy. The hubbub disrupted the many of the civilian guests thus resulting in screaming and running for the exits. This grabbed Kim's attention making her run to the center of the problem.

"Cover's gone?" Kim asked as she ran up beside him

"Cover's gone." Ron answered.

Kim noticed Shego and stood in front of Ron in her combat stance. Ron grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Drakken is upstairs in the office; he's getting the virus now. Go, I'll hold off Shego."

Kim wasn't use to the idea of not fighting Shego but knew it was the best strategy and that Ron could handle himself now, she bolted up the stairs. In this time period Shego had stopped ravaging the instant she heard Ron's words.

"You're going to fight me?" Shego asked barely keeping a straight face.

Ron went into his defensive stance to prepare for combat.

Shego erupted into laughter so hard that she clenched her sides. Ron did take any offense as he maintained his form. After a moment Shego wiped away a tear and casually walked up to Ron.

"Listen, you may have fooled me for second with the whole 'I'm a villain like you' thing but you don't stand a chance."

Ron didn't move.

Shego kept walking until she was just in front of Ron. "I really don't want to hurt you… actually I don't mind."

The second she finished her sentence she threw her plasma charged fist at Ron expecting an instant kill. But to her surprise Ron had long since blocked her attack at the base of her forearm, he then pushed against her forcing her to take a couple steps back.

"You may have been taught a couple things by the princess but that's not gonna do you any good."

Shego forwarded Ron with a spin kick but was once again blocked. As Shego was forced back again her eyes burned with savage anger.

"Okay that's it! I was going to make it quick, but you're going to get the slow and painful treatment! AHHHH!"

Meanwhile Kim was finally at the top of the stairs and heading down the path to the main office.

"So do we have an understanding?" The dealer asked as he opened the briefcase and pulled out a small test tube.

"I believe we do." Drakken answered pulling opening the briefcase he had revealing a multitude of cash dollars.

"And the third party says no!" Kim shouted after kicking the door in.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken shouted but spoke confused after looking. "…Did you raid Shego's closet?"

Kim remembered she still had the dress on. She growled angrily.

"Hold on a second!" Kim closed the doors.

As there was a pause the dealer and Drakken looked at each other baffled. After a quick second the door was kicked down again by Kim now in her mission clothes.

"Drop the germ."

"You didn't mention Kim Possible!" the dealer freaked. "The deal's off."

"That's great…" Drakken replied devilishly. "That means I won't have to pay you!"

Drakken snatched the vile from the man's hand and snapped the case shut.

"Shego!"

No one answered him.

"Shego?"

"Sorry, she's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Kim explained as she moved towards Drakken.

Kim was almost upon Drakken when the dealer hit a button underneath the desk. The bookshelf on the wall opened inward and released a swarm of henchmen many with weapons. The dealer ran into the passage as the army charged towards Kim.

"It can never be easy can it?" Kim asked herself as she met them in combat.

While this was going on Shego and Ron were moving speedily across the dining room. Ron used his training knowledge to focus on his opponent the only problem was with her super powers it made unpredictable. Ron managed to keep her at bay, blocking her attacks and performing counters when they arrived.

Shego had chased Ron onto the performing stage with the piano standing in the middle. Shego punched and kicked at Ron with him deflecting the majority of each attempt. Finally she brought down a fully charged swing; instinctively Ron performed a rolling thunder around her. Shego turned to face him but was caught off guard, Ron hit her hard with a back flip kick to the jaw that launched her up into the air in down into the open piano. Ron did a spin kick on the stand bringing the lid sealing the top. Ron jumped off the stage and returned to the main ground waiting for the next action.

As time went by Ron dropped his guard presuming it was over but suddenly the grand piano blew apart into pieces Shego screaming in fury. Bulleting down towards Ron holding a piece of wreckage she full body smacked Ron across the room like a baseball. Ron soared thirty feet before he landed on the ground and slide through double doors into the kitchen. Rufus flew out of Ron's pocket and into one of the many shelves. Ron sat up rubbing his chest where the impact had taken place. He looked around and saw all the cooking knives, fryers, burners and other dangerous things found in a kitchen.

"This is such a bad place to fight someone with a grudge." Ron said to himself.

"But the perfect place to kill a chicken." Shego said behind him.

Ron turned to see Shego towering over him holding an enormous meat cleaver. Ron rolled out of the way as she brought it down on him. Scrambling to his feet Ron weaved out of the sharp weapon's path. Ron grabbed the lid off a large cooking pot using it as a shield against Shego's blows.

Kim was busy laying the beat down on the henchmen while Drakken was slowly trying to make his way out of the room. Seeing him in his attempt Kim spun kicked a goon sending him flying on top of Drakken. But in her brief pause of action a thug managed to lay down a hard punch to he back. Kim fell to the ground and was pinned into a hold as the other members grabbed Drakken and put them back to back to tie up with rope.

"AHHH!" Shego bellowed with each clash of metal.

Ron's shield was being warn down fast so he deflected he shot and spun in close grabbed her wrist, twisted it forcing her to lose her grip. Continuing his spin around her with the cleaver in hand, Ron tossed it underneath the stove and rammed the stock shelf beside him bringing a bag of flour down onto Shego. Shego stopped all movement and stood upright.

Shego spoke in a cut and dry voice. "Now you've gone and done it. I just got my hair the way I like it."

Shego wiped the flour from her face inoffensively and took a deep breathe. Then she threw plasma blasts at Ron like there was no tomorrow. Ron tried to use the lid as a shield but the first hit disintegrated it like dust. In reflex Ron ducked out of the way but was caught off balance and fell onto the prep table. He looked up to see the knife dispenser dangling above his face, Shego's energy blast brought down onto him, Ron rolled over came to face with his adversary. Shego swung her glowing fist Ron; he managed to catch her arm just at the base of her elbow. The position was at an extreme disadvantage to Ron, he could barely hold back Shego's attack. Inch by inch her clenched fingers came closer to his face. The heat from her green fire made sweat drip from Ron's face.

"Rufus?" Ron sputtered.

The naked mole rat was up a shelf above the two humans. Looking around Rufus saw a bowl of pâté below him with a spoon immersed in it.

"Geronimo!" He squeaked as he dove down on the spoon.

When he landed on the handle the spoon catapulted a slab of pâté directly into Shego's face. She growled as she lost balance, Ron took advantage by putting his feet at Shego's stomach and kicking her across the kitchen into the condiment ledge. Everything from mint to paprika buried Shego as she sprawled on the floor.

"Oregano is a good look for you." Ron said as he let Rufus jump back into his pocket.

"I'm going to rip your flesh off!" Shego spoke desolation jumping back at him.

"You just couldn't let me escape could you?" Drakken whined back to Kim who was tied to him.

"Allow me to break it down easy for you. Me hero, you bad guy. I stop you. Is that to complicated?" Kim snapped.

The two captives went silent as the largest of the men stepped forward holding a power mace so large that he had to use both hands to hold it. Kim's mind raced as he leaned back for the swing.

"Don't hurt me! I'm a criminal mastermind; I'm too innocent to die!" Drakken groveled.

Kim fidgeted her hand in her pockets until she pulled out her laser lipstick and blasted it towards the man. The red hot beam skimmed the goon causing him to loose balance in surprise. Kim then angled the laser to cut through the rope releasing herself and Drakken.

"Farewell Kimberly Ann!" Drakken laughed as he ran out the door.

Kim grabbed the mace and dove out of the room, instantly she closed the doors and slid the weapon between the handles preventing escape. Drakken was running full blast towards the end of the hall.

"Ron?" Kim called over the railing.

As if almost on cue Ron ran out of the kitchen with green fire bolts closely following.

"KP!" Ron shouted as he avoided the blasts.

Kim jumped up onto the chandelier pulled out her hairdryer and fired it downward towards the support line. The hook latched tightly onto the handle to which she pulled bringing the chandelier downward with remarkable speed. As she fell Kim saw Shego run out of the kitchen doors and towards Ron who was on the other side. Luckily the chandelier crashed between the two with such power that it forced Shego to jump back. Shego was ready to fight but was stopped when she heard.

"Shego! Time to go!"

She looked up to see Drakken standing just beside the doorway to the roof.

Shego's locked onto Ron. "This isn't over! You're a dead man next time!"

Shego sprinted to the elevator and hit the roof button before Kim and Ron could reach the doors. Kim looked at Ron who looked back to the lever.

"I've got your back." Ron said running over to the lever.

Ron removed the hook and pulled the handle back up making the chandelier rise. Ron held onto the hook tightly and as the chandelier went up Kim retracted the hook back to the hairdryer making Ron rise up after her.

The two rose up to the ceiling at the same speed as the elevator. The second they reached the top, team Possible jumped to the pathway and sprinted for the roof stairway. They just arrived at the rooftop when Shego was up beside Drakken.

"What happened to you?" Drakken asked looking at Shego.

"DON'T SAY A WORD!" She boomed as the rope ladder from the helicopter dropped.

Kim and Ron came at them; this made the pilot nervous so he started to move.

"HEY!" Shego shouted as the ladder moved away.

"What do we do?" Drakken freaked as Kim and Ron approached.

"Just don't scream." Shego ordered as she threw Drakken over her shoulder and sprinted off the ledge jumping at the last moment.

Drakken disobeyed her shrieking like a child as they soared and grabbed the ladder in the mid area pushing Drakken up to grab hold. Kim and Ron were right behind her, Kim jumped with the same power and distance as Shego. Unfortunately Ron didn't get the same leverage; in fact he tripped and went plummeting to the earth. Kim was just about to grab the bottom of the rope when she heard.

"KP!"

Looking back she instantly pulled out her hairdryer and shot at the hanging flag post and swung back to Ron. She swayed around him hooking the latch to his belt and let go of the dryer. Using the zero point of gravity she slid down the wall's surface to the building's second ledge. Ron kept falling until the wire tighten stopping his descend. Kim stood beside Ron as he dangled back and forth by his belt.

"HA! Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you won't be for long!" Drakken shouted as they climbed up into the helicopter.

Ron's head sank in disillusion.

"Sorry KP, I guess I screwed up pretty bad this time." Ron sulked.

Surprisingly to Ron, Kim didn't look very upset.

"Should we call Global Justice and tell them about the virus?"

Kim smiled. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Ron was questioned with extreme confusion.

Kim pulled out the vile she swiped when she was tied to Drakken. Just then they heard a familiar sound echo across the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drakken yelled from the helicopter.

"Booyah!" Ron said as he gave his friend a high five.


	10. Chapter 10: That Feeling in the Air

**Chapter 10: That feeling in the air**

A week and four missions later Kim and Monique were walking out of the final class for the day.

"So you got a date for the dance this Friday?" Monique asked checking out some boys that walked by. "Ron? Is that you?" A voice came from the left.

"Not yet and it's no big if I can't, I can just hang with…" Kim realized what she was saying.

"Still getting use to it huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. What about you?"

"I've been use to it for a while."

"Not that, have you found a date?"

"Oh. Not yet. But there are a lot of takers, want me to keep a look out for you."

"Please and thank you. Listen I've got a go, see you later."

Within in the hour Kim was in the gym playing two on two basketball with Ron, Joan and Felix. It was Ron and Joan versus Kim and Felix.

"Here comes the two pointer!" Ron announced as he took a shot.

The ball bounced off the rim and fell into Felix's waiting hands.

"Don't get cocky Stoppable." Felix returned. "I can whup you sittin' down."

"Show me what you got steal wheels." Ron said as he held defense.

Felix faked Ron out and drove down the court before passing to Kim. His partner caught the ball and immediately came face to face with Joan. Kim kept on dribbling as she tried to get past her avid opponent. She found no such luck as Joan stuck on her like glue.

"How am I supposed to score if you won't leave me alone?" Kim joked.

"I'm difficult that way." Joan replied as she reached for the ball.

Kim was overcome and lost the ball to Joan who dribbled past her in a shot. As she came up to Felix she slowed down and pulled back to avoid his highly developed defense abilities. To avoid losing the ball she initiated her trippy dribbling skills. Joan dribbled the ball in front, behind, between and around her legs like pro.

"I can do that but I don't wanna." Felix said with a chuckle.

Joan quickly fed Ron the ball who went for the shot and sunk two easy points.

"We might just need your cyber tech to beat them." Kim said as she grabbed the ball.

"My thoughts exactly." Felix agreed as he pushed the button on the chair's arm.

The wheelchair made it's transformation into its hover conversion. Felix flew up into the air as Kim passed him the ball. Ron and Joan had a smile on as Felix shot the ball at near point blank. Joan ran towards Ron, who wove his fingers into a latch; Joan stepped into his grip and Ron hoisted her up into the air. With the given lift Joan deflected the ball sending down to the ground.

"Rejected!" Ron called making a victory stance.

"Show offs." Kim said with half resentment and half encouragement.

The game continued on until the four were sitting on the bleachers relaxing their tired bodies.

"So Felix, you have a date for the dance?" Ron asked taking a drink form his water bottle.

"No." Felix answered unbothered by his response.

"That's too bad." Kim sympathized.

"It's okay; it just means I get an entire night to play zombie mayhem 4."

"If you're looking I know someone you could go with." Joan offered.

"Really? Who?" Felix asked wishing to inquire.

"Morgan Anderson."

Felix's face went nervous while Ron's lit up with glee.

"Do you know her?" Joan asked.

"Oh yeah, Felix knows her." Ron chuckled pleasantly as he elbowed Felix.

Ron was more then aware that Felix has had his eye on Morgan for quite some time. Felix rubbed the back of his neck as the color slowly tinted his cheeks.

"Well… I… do you really think she'd go with me?"

"Why not?" Kim asked supportively. "You're not a bad looking guy, not to mention thoughtful, smart, with a spankin' sense of humor."

Felix shy look turned to doubt, feeling a sense of sugarcoating.

"Even so, I don't really shine in the whole dance department."

"Neither does she." Joan jumped in. "She sprained her ankle a while ago."

With this new information Felix went into deep thought about possibilities.

"Who you going with?" Joan asked looking towards Kim.

"Me? No one yet."

"Don't sweat it KP." Ron said. "If I can find a date, it should be as easy as blinking for you."

The warm feeling Kim got when Ron encouraged her flourish inside.

"Okay well, good game girls but me and Felix have stuff to do." Ron said standing up.

"We do?" Felix asked.

Ron glared at Felix with a "go with it" look. "Yeah you know… the thing with the place."

Felix caught Ron's gist. "Oh yeah. Right, with the guy during the when."

The girls were a little skeptical but understood the implied guy time. Ron moved in close to Joan, giving her a quick peck on the lips before following Felix out of the gym. With the guys gone Kim went to leave but her hand was grabbed by Joan.

"Kim, can I ask you something?"

"What's the sitch?"

"Kim… am I good girlfriend?"

Kim gave Joan a queer look.

"I'm not sure I'm the one you should be asking this."

"No not that. I mean, I'm I better then Ron's other girlfriends?"

"Joan, Ron never had a girlfriend before you."

"Really?"

Kim nodded.

"Well… I guess I'm a little worried that I'm cheating him out on something. You know, like there's something he wants but I'm not giving him."

"Joan, you have nothing to worry about. I haven't seen Ron this happy since… ever."

Joan smiled gently. "Thanks Kim, you have the best advice."

"No big, I'll see you later okay."

Meanwhile Ron and Felix were making their way down the hallways of Middleton High talking lightly.

"Man, a girl who shoots hoops and likes video games? How lucky are you?" Felix complimented.

"Sheer talent my friend, sheer talent." Ron answered smugly while polishing his knuckles.

"Now when you say sheer talent, you mean dumb luck right?"

Ron paused to think. "Yeah, probably."

They rounded the corner and stopped as they saw the target. Morgan Anderson was gathering her books from her locker.

"Here's your chance." Ron encouraged pushing Felix's chair.

Felix immediately stopped. "No way, I can't do this."

"Sure you can. If I have enough dumb luck to have a girlfriend I'm sure enough has rubbed off on you to get a date."

Felix didn't budge.

"You hear that?" Ron knocked on the locker door beside them. "That's opportunity knocking and if you don't' answer it's going to play ding-dong ditch."

"Good for it, I don't care." Felix snapped folding his arms.

Morgan began to walk down the hall when she stumbled making herself drop her books. She shouted out in frustration as she tried to pick them up. Regrettably she would flinch in pain due to her ankle pains.

"Okay opportunity is slapping you across the face now. Go be a knight upon a cybernetic steed."

"N-O."

"I'll give you a week's worth of nacos and chimmeritos all grande sized."

"You can't bribe me Ron."

Ron sighed. "Okay you're right I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry. Hey what's that?" Ron pointed to the ground.

"What?" Felix asked falling for the distraction.

As Felix looked Ron pushed the handle on the chair forward, locking it in advance.

"Whoa!" Felix yelped as the chair launched forward.

Felix reflexes let him regain control and switch off the movement just as he stopped beside Morgan. Morgan came face to face with Felix as she was in her half bent down position.

"Hi Felix." She said a little embarrassed by her inability to perform the task.

"H-h-h-hi M-Morgan." Felix stammered his heart pounding uncontrollably.

Felix looked down nervously and noticed the books; instinctively he bent forward and gathered them up for Morgan handing them to her with a coy smile.

"Thanks Felix." Morgan said admiringly. "This dumb ankle has me walking around like a cripple."

Morgan went cold after realizing what she said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Felix I didn't mean…"

"No it's okay." Felix interrupted. "It was kinda funny."

They both laughed awkwardly followed by an equally awkward silence.

"Soooooo…" Felix dragged out in mid-planning of his sentence. "You going to the dance this Friday?"

"I wish, but guys are avoiding me, nobody wants to go to a dance with a girl who can't dance."

"I don't mind… err that is I would like to take you… if you wanted to go with me… to the dance… on Friday." Felix stumbled feeling incredibly stupid.

Felix's head dropped down his eyes squeezing tightly awaiting a rejection. Morgan looked at Felix and was taken by his generosity and his cute innocence.

"That would be nice." Morgan giggled.

Felix's tight eyes opened.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"AWESOME!" Felix pinnacled but quickly brought his persona down to be more casual. "I mean… cool so I'll see you then?"

"That's right."

Felix moved the control to back up but mistakenly sent himself ramming into the lockers. Quickly correcting his error Felix spun around and drove back to Ron who joined him in the walk around the corner.

"You're a dead man Stoppable!" Felix said scornfulness.

"That's a funny way of saying thank you." Ron smirked.

"I nearly died!"

"But you didn't. In fact now you have a date, with the girl of your dreams no less."

Felix tried to argue but took a deep cleansing breathe soaking in the afterglow of success.

"Okay you're right… but you still owe me week's worth of nacos and chimmeritos."

"Don't think so, you turned down the bet, it's null in void."

"Wiseacre."

"Now that's over with I need **your** help."

"My help?"

"Yeah, where can I get a tux?"

"You already have a tux."

"But it's so… plain; I want to do something special for Joan."

"Wow, you really like her don't you?"

Ron nodded shyly but honestly.

"Okay then, what about Club Banana?"

"I can't go there, Monique would find out and you know how she blabs everything."

"True." Felix responded as he returned to the drawing board. "Why not the rentals?"

"Haven't been allowed there since the mariachi band incident." (Let your imagination thrive)

"I got it! The new place in the mall, I bet they sell them."

"Hey you're right. I can just…" Ron stopped and slapped his eyes with an open palm. "There just one problem, Joan's mom owns the place."

"Oh snap. I guess that's scrapped."

"No, it's the best I've got; I just have to be subtle."

"And we all know how good you are at that." Felix mocked.

"Thanks Felix, I should go now."

"Check you later." Felix began his drive home.

It didn't take long for Ron to get to the mall and even less time to find the store he needed. Apparently Mrs. Mayril had decided to call it "The Vision." Ron just stood at the entrance trying to formulate his plan.

"Act natural." Ron told himself as he walked in.

Ron strolled in, his hands in his pockets pretending to browse around. No one else was in the store except him, this would complicate matters. Hearing footsteps approaching from the back Ron looked up to see Mrs. Mayril walking out with some boxes. At first she didn't see him but after setting the boxes down and turning around her face lit up.

"Ronald. It's good to see you again." Mrs. Mayril greeted cheerfully as she walked up to him.

"Hi Mrs. Mayril."

"I told you, you can call me Beth."

"Yeah… right. So how's business."

"Could be better, but I'm still setting up. So what can I do for you?"

Ron's heart skipped a beat. "Me? I ahem am just looking for a suit." Ron mumbled.

Mrs. Mayril got a pleasant smile.

"Is this because of the dance?" She asked pleasingly.

Ron's eyes went big with embarrassment.

"No! It's not that." Ron denied. "It's for… a funeral? Yeah, my dad's… ex-girlfriend's… sister's… nephew's… brother died."

Mrs. Mayril raised a suspicious eyebrow but decided to play along.

"Okay, I think I have just the thing." She said going to the back.

She returned shortly holding up a very gloomy, dull and all around ugly tuxedo.

"Will this do?"

Ron fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. Mrs. Mayril put the tux down and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Relax Ron. What you're doing for Joan is very sweet."

"You think so?"

"I know so. But the thing is I don't think I have anything in your size right now."

Ron's head dropped in disappointed funk.

"But how bout I make you a special suit, custom for you." Mrs. Mayril suggested.

Ron's head rose back up with a shimmer of hope.

"You'd do that?"

"How could I say no? Let's get some measurements."

Mrs. Mayril led Ron to the privacy of the back and had him remove his clothes, excluding his boxers. She made quick work as she measured around him.

"You've really bulked up since the first time I saw you." She said measuring his arm width.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I have." Ron replied truly noticing his muscle build for the first time.

After the measuring and having his clothes back on Ron and his stylist went through the design of the suit. Ron didn't know much about fashion or the proper terms of how a suit should look but with Mrs. Mayril's help Ron managed to pick out everything needed that would all match and to which he liked.

"Okay Ron, come back this time Friday and it will be ready."

"That fast?"

"It will be my top project."

"And Joan won't know?"

"My lips are sealed."

With this confirmation Ron felt extreme satisfaction. The few days passed by surprisingly fast for Ron, with Felix stressing on what he was going to do when he was with Morgan, Monique keeping guys dangling before choosing one for the dance, Kim half caring half obsessing over finding a date and Joan struggling to not say a word about her dress.

"Hi Mrs. Mayril." Ron greeted as he walked in the door.

"Hello Ronald. It's ready for its first test drive." Mrs. Mayril replied holding up the suit.

Ron changed into his new tux and modeled it in front of the mirror and its creator.

"You look spectacular." Mrs. Mayril insisted.

"Not to shabby." Ron agreed looking at himself.

The suit kind of reminded Ron of his spy suit he had for a while but this one had a more debonair quality to it. But what really made him stand out was that it seemed to form with the shape of his body, really showing off his new found musculature.

"I even add this." Mrs. Mayril patted his left leg.

Ron looked and saw a matching pocket that was designed specifically to hold Rufus.

"Wow, that's cool."

Ron changed out of his new suit and back into his clothes before returning to Mrs. Mayril.

"So how much do I owe you?"

Mrs. Mayril handed Ron the receipt and Ron's jaw dropped. Ron wasn't expecting such a price; he was short by significant amount.

"Oh man." Ron groaned. "I can't afford this. I guess this whole thing was a waste of time huh?"

Mrs. Mayril smiled unfazed.

"Ron whatever you're missing, I'll cover for you."

Ron was bewildered by her statement.

"What? No way! Really? Are you sure?"

"Trust me Ron the look on my daughter's face when she sees you in it will be payment enough."

Ron blushed. "Thank you."

It was only a few hours later that Ron was putting on his tux again and preparing the last few preparations for the dance. Ron was debating a thought in his mind as he looked in the mirror. Finally he came to a decision.

"Hey Rufus?" Ron said turning to his little buddy.

"Huh?" Rufus asked from the dresser.

Ron picked him up and brought him to eye level.

"Rufus would it be okay with you if you stayed at home?"

Rufus looked slightly hurt.

"It's just that, I want tonight to be a little more private, you know just me and Joan."

"I dunno…" Rufus said giving Ron an uneasy look.

"Please? I even bought you your favorite Bueno Nacho order." Ron offered pulling out a bag from under the bed. "How bout the good old 'Rufus special'?"

Rufus was bought out easily plus he could tell Ron really wanted the night alone with his girlfriend.

"Thanks buddy." Ron thanked placing Rufus and the bag on the bed. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye!" Rufus waved before diving into the meal.

Ron arrived at the Mayril's front door and gave himself one last check before ringing the chime. Courtney came to the door; her face was set to astonishment when she laid her eyes on Ron.

"Wow Ron you look… wow!" She managed to spit out.

"Thanks Courtney, can I come in?"

Courtney was in a mid-trance before snapping back. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure."

Ron stepped inside and walked into the familiar living room where Ricky was writing a report of some kind.

"Hey Stoppable!" Ricky greeted boldly as he analyzed him. "Looking sharp."

"Hi Rick, is Joan here?"

"Joan? Na, she just left to go to the dance with this other guy, you know the guy with the tattoos, the hog? Of course she's here."

"Ah, Ronald good to see you again." Mr. Mayril smiled as he walked in from the other door.

"Like wise Mr. Mayril."

"Wait till you see Joan." Courtney smiled at Ron. "She looks amazing... but not as half as good as you." She added tittering.

"Going to have a good time tonight?" Mr. Mayril asked turning Ron's attention back to him.

"That's the plan." Ron answered feeling like an exhibit.

"Hi Ron." Joan's soft voice said from behind Ron.

Ron turned to face her but he froze like stone when his eyes set upon her. Her hair was styled like Ron hadn't seen before but he liked it, with dazzling teardrop earrings, her glasses replaced with unnoticeable contacts that made her eyes even more irresistible, a strapless dress blue like her eyes that led down to her ankles with an open seam leading up to her waist, matching blue heels, a gentle perfume that smelled like a rare flower from the Amazon and finally the heart chain necklace that Ron gave her to top it off.

Her stunning appearance was more then Ron could take, Ron collapsed to the ground like a lifeless rag doll.

"Is it too much?" Joan asked concernedly as she looked at herself.

"N-n-n-no, n-not at all." Ron stuttered as he used the couch to pull himself back up.

"Uh Ron, you've got a little something here." Courtney informed tapping her mouth showing Ron where it was.

Ron wiped the bit of drool that was forming at his mouth.

"Oh, thanks."

Ron was back on his feet and Joan walked up close to him getting a proper look at him, her eyes glimmering like magic.

"Ron… you look…" Joan was trying to sound proper. "Presentable."

Inside Joan was screaming like an adolescent girl at a boy band concert.

"She thinks you're gorgeous." Ricky translated bluntly.

Normally Joan would tackle him to pound on him but she didn't want to ruin her moment or her dress.

"Now isn't that just perfect." Mr. Mayril said. "You two look to good to waste, I'll get the camera."

He returned almost instantly, camera in hand.

"Okay, let's have a smile."

Ron held Joan closely as they both smiled together just as the quick flash went off.

"Perfect."

"Come on Ron, let's go." Joan insisted tugging on his hand.

"Now remember, no later then midnight."

Both teens stopped to look at the man.

"Midnight?" They said in unison.

"It's a special occasion and I think we can trust him." Mr. Mayril insured glancing at Ron.

The couple looked at each other with surprised, but happy expressions.

"Now you better hurry off, don't want to be late."

Joan agreed as she recommenced her pulling at Ron's arm. Ron didn't need too much persuasion as he followed closely behind. The sun was at the brink of setting as two walked peacefully towards the school gym, Ron didn't take the scooter not wanting to have any problems with messing up Joan's dress. As they walked in through the gym doors the dance was already in full swing, people talking, dancing, partying, everything.

As Ron walked into the slightly darkened room he suddenly felt a sting of worry. What had he gotten himself into?

"Ron, Joan!" Monique shouted above the blaring music.

The two saw her with ease and walked up to her.

"You guys look amazing!" Monique praised as she looked them over.

"So do you." Ron replied looking at Monique.

"Hey? Look who's here." Monique said tapping the person behind her.

The person turned around to look at Monique.

"What?"

"Kim, Ron and Joan are here."

Kim looked at Ron and was nearly blown away by his appearance.

"Ron… you look spankin'." Kim said honestly still a little overwhelmed.

"Same to you." Ron smiled noticing that she was wearing the same black dress she wore on their acci-date.

"And Joan, you look gorgeous."

"Thank-you."

"Where are you're dates?" Ron asked after noticing no guys.

"There over there, stallin' on the dancin', you know how guys are at dances." Monique thumbed over to tables.

As Ron looked over at the table Monique was pointing to he also noticed Felix and Morgan at another table. By what Ron could see they were talking and laughing together and having a great time. Felix looked over at Ron, to which Ron gave him a thumbs up. Felix returned it before returning to his date.

Ron's stinging feeling ensued uncontrollably; it felt like someone was gliding broken glass on his insides.

"Oh Ron, I want to go say hi to my friends, I'll be right back." Joan remarked before heading to the other side of the room.

Ron nodded; he stood motionless for a moment before walking over to the refreshment stands. Standing by the punch bowl Ron made rapid short sips every half second. Kim became aware of this sitch and moved up next to Ron casually.

"Ron, you don't have to be nervous."

"N-nervous? W-what makes you think that I'm nervous?" Ron said trying to remain cool.

Kim raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Ron's hand that was fidgeting so violently that it was sending punch sloshing out and slowly formed a puddle on the floor. Ron got Kim's implication and set the cup on the table then laced his fingers together.

"Ron, you've been on plenty of dates with Joan, this is no different, and it's just a dance."

"Whoa KP! It's not just a dance, it's my first dance with a girlfriend." Ron argued. "I mean what if I do something stupid, like what if my pants drop?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kim rolled her eyes.

"KIM!" Ron retorted, unhappy with her 'advise'.

"Listen to me Ron; ninety-nine percent of the stuff that you think can go wrong is literally impossible."

"Hey, there's a chance that UFO's will bust in and abduct me."

"There is nothing you can do that would make Joan hate you, I've seen the way she looks at you."

Ron looked at Kim with open eyes.

"Joan is a lucky girl to be with you Ron, and I'm not the only person here who knows it."

The painful feeling was gone.

"Thanks Kim you're always there for me."

Ron and Kim had a quick hug before Ron went off to find Joan. Kim just stood for a moment feeling a little perplexed.

"Where did that last part come from?" She asked herself. "It seemed more then just advice."

Ron found Joan and they quickly hit the dance floor, moving to the fast beat. Felix watched them feeling very happy for his friend.

"I'm really sorry I can't take you out there Morgan." Felix sighed looking back to her.

"Don't apologize Felix, I'm having a great time, besides I can't dance any better then you."

"I know but I think I should give you something." Felix went into thought looking down at his chair.

Something hit him; he looked back up at Morgan with a confident smile.

"Morgan, have you ever flown before?"

Morgan was a little confused.

"Uh yeah, I took a few plane trips on my vacation last year."

"No, not like that. I mean, have you every really flown, felt the wind in your hair, like you have no bounds, see everything?" Felix asked with more enthusiasm in each word.

"No, I guess not."

"Would you like to?"

Morgan was a little creeped out by what Felix was saying but the allure in his voice and curiosity overthrew her suspicions.

"Yes."

"Then follow me." Felix smiled as he helped Morgan up and guided her to the doors.

After a few songs Ron and Joan returned to the side to take a rest.

"I need some punch, you want some?" Joan asked.

"Na, I'm good."

Joan went to the punch bowl and within a minute Ron was approached by Brick Flagg.

"Hey Stoppable! How's it going?" Brick said courteously.

"Uh, hi Brick." Ron replied a little surprised.

Brick hardly ever talked to Ron, and even when he did it was almost never a positive comment.

"So where did you get the chick magnet?" Brick inquired.

"Chick magnet?"

"The suit man, all eyes are on you tonight." Brick used his eyes to point around the room.

Ron glanced around and found that Brick was right, he was being checked out by a lot of the girls. It was a funny feeling for Ron, girls never looked at him with exceptions to when his clumsiness made him look like a moron.

"I actually got it at 'The Vision', that knew store in the mall."

"Cool, thanks man, by the way congrats with Joan she's looking fine." Brick added before leaving.

Ron didn't like the last remark but didn't say anything. As Joan returned with a cup in hand Ron put his hand around Joan's waist sending a message to all the girls that said "sorry ladies, I'm taken".

"Ron look." Joan said pointed to the corner of the gym where someone appeared to be hiding.

The two began to approach whoever it was and as they got closer they realized that it was Tara and she was crying.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Ron asked concernedly.

Tara looked up but was so embarrassed that she tried to turn away. Ron wasn't going to take this for an answer.

"Tara?" He repeated.

The innocent girl sniffled a few times but managed to find words.

"Josh ditched me."

"He did not!" Ron said hoping to be right.

Tara nodded sadly and was about to start bawling again but Joan opened her purse and pulled out portable tissues for Tara to use.

"Thank-you." Tara spoke softly taking them.

"Don't cry over him, Tara, he isn't worth it." Ron insisted trying to make her feel better.

"No, he's right, I'm a loser."

"Don't you ever talk like that again." Ron said sternly.

"I should just go home."

"Don't let the jerk ruin your night, stay and have fun." Joan joined in on Ron's support.

Tara rubbed her eyes, but still quivered insecurely.

"But who could I dance with?"

"I'll dance with you." Ron instantly responded.

Tara's heart began to pound at Ron's statement. She was instantly taken by his offer but glanced at Joan with unease.

"If that's okay?" Ron asked looking to Joan.

"It's more then okay, I insist." Joan replied.

And as almost on cue slow music began to play. Ron offered his hand to Tara.

"May I have this dance?"

Tara smiled overjoyed; she brushed away the remaining tears before placing her hand in Ron's. Ron brought her to the middle of the room and placed the other hand on her waist. They moved slowly to the rhythm of the music looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't think a second thought about Josh." Ron spoke tenderly. "Trust me that guy will be kicking himself later for even thinking about ditching you."

Tara smile grew even more. That indescribable warm feeling flushed through her. She couldn't believe how handsome and charming Ron had become. How she wanted to move closer, to embrace him so tight but she refused temptation. She was not going to be like Bonnie, she was not going to bring shame to his kind gesture.

"Feel better?" Ron asked after the song ended.

Tara nodded, too happy to speak.

"I'm glad to hear that, now let's see you have a good time."

Before Tara walked away she couldn't fight the one thing she wanted to do. She leaned in and gave Ron a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"If you get in trouble for that, I'll tell her it was my fault." Tara whispered before going to see her friends.

As the dance continued Kim was busy with her date Tom Castle. Tom was a good looking guy and socially acceptable. Kim liked him but she just didn't **like** him, she feared that coming with him to the dance was sending him the wrong message. Either way when another slow song began to play Kim noticed Ron and Joan moving onto the floor. Kim instantly felt the urge to dance.

"Let's dance." She said to Tom almost in an order.

"Alright." He answered.

As the music played the gap between Ron and Joan was quickly filled when Joan moved right up to Ron, resting her head on his shoulder and arms around him. Her eyes closed, a blissful smile on her face, anyone could tell that nothing could bring her down.

"One, two, three, four, one, two…" Ron recited in his head.

Ron lacked the heavenly look that Joan did; he was making sure he stepped in proper sequence. Ron's nervousness returned, making his stomach squeeze up. As they danced Ron looked around the room for a solution, something to make it go away, and then he saw Kim. Everything changed. He remembered what she told him, she was right. Ron didn't have anything to worry about, Joan was with him by choice, and there wasn't anything he could do to make her hate him. When he was with her Ron felt like a god, like nothing could stop him, and when she wasn't with him the thought of her gave him the same strength. The more he thought about it the more it made sense and the more it made sense the more Ron knew it to be true.

"I love you." Ron said softly.

Joan's closed eyes shot open and she pushed away from Ron enough to look at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you Joan Mayril, more then anything else."

Joan's eyes went misty; she bit her lower lip and looked down trying to hold back the tears of uncontrollable happiness. Ron cupped her chin with his hand and raised her head back up to his.

"I love you Ron."

Their lips met in a kiss, the most compassionate and loving kiss that they ever shared. It continued longer then any other. They united in the exact same thought.

"Let time freeze." Their minds begged. "Give me more air in my lungs, anything to make this last forever."

They both felt the sharp sting in their lungs as they screamed for oxygen. Finally they released taking deep breathes. The break was brief as they returned to each other, moving as closely as physically possible.

The whole time Kim was close enough to both hear and see what transpired. Her insides collapsed into a black hole, and she turned away before she saw them kiss.

"Kim?" Tom asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Tom… I… I have to go." Kim bolted from Tom's hold and into the night.

Tom was left standing with open arms. He wasn't angry just wondering if he had done something wrong. He didn't find out, instead he walked to the side feeling depressed. He stood up looking around for something to distract him. To his left he saw Tara who was had her hands formed in a prayer as she watched Ron and Joan feeling so happy for them and even imagining it was her kissing Ron.

"So where's your date?" Tom asked her trying to forget his last moment.

Tara snapped out of her daydream and was reminded of her unpleasant experience.

"I got ditched." Tara answered slightly sulking.

"That's funny, so did I." Tom replied.

After processing this funny coincidence they looked at each other, a little twinge of energy sparking.

Tom smiled confidently. "Can I get you some punch?"

Tara smiled back. "I'd like that."

Ron and Joan continued to dance together even when it seemed the music called for a more lively setting. They were existing in a whole different plain then everyone else, a place where nothing could go wrong, a place where no one could interrupt… except Mr. Barkin.

"Alright you two, the public display of affection has to be taken elsewhere." He blared.

Ron and Joan separated from each other and saw that there was almost nobody left in the gym.

"Dance is over?" Ron asked.

"Dance is over." Mr. Barkin confirmed.

"Well, we should leave then." Joan said taking Ron's arm in hers steering for he doors.

As they walked out unbeknownst to anyone, Ron was being watched from the darkened corner of the gym. An eerie shadow smiled evilly to itself strumming its fingertips together, it pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Phase one confirmed, Sir." It said sinisterly.

The happy pair walked out into the moonlit night. Joan shivered as the breeze brought a cold chill. Ron removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She snuggled into the feel and smelled the last traces of Ron in the fabric. They walked up the road Ron's arm securely around her waist; Ron checked the time and saw that it was ten.

"I guess I should take you home right?" Ron said as they walked up the sidewalk.

"No way! I'm not wasting my extended curfew just to go home early." Joan argued sternly.

"Okay we've got two hour, where should we go?"

"Let's go to your place."

"What's there to do at my place?"

"We'll find something."

After stepping out of the crisp night and into Ron's home Ron called out.

"Mom? Dad?"

There was no answer but he did notice a note on the wall. Without even reading it Ron knew what it said.

"Oh yeah, they're at that conference tonight. They won't be back till tomorrow."

Joan walked past Ron and sat down on the couch turning on the lamp on the stand.

"I'll be right back; I just want to check on Rufus." Ron informed before heading upstairs.

Ron climbed up tread and peeked into his room. Rufus had been long since asleep, wrapped up in covers snoring quietly. Ron quietly closed the door and headed back down the stairs.

Ron looked at Joan who was glancing back at Ron; she patted the couch beside her encouraging him to sit. Ron did as she commanded. The two sat together on the couch, neither saying a word but both thinking the same thing all teenage couples think when they're alone in an empty house together. After a few minutes of nothing passed before Ron turned to Joan.

"Joan should we…" Ron didn't finish.

Joan was already leaning towards him. This surprised Ron so much that he stumbled back falling flat on his back on the sofa. Joan didn't expect Ron to fall so gravity took her with him; she landed on top of him. Unfazed Joan delicately started kissing Ron. Ron was a little uncertain about whether or not they should do this so he spoke up.

"Joan (kiss) maybe we shouldn't (kiss), that is, are we (kiss) is (kiss) this right?" Ron managed to get out between her smooches.

Joan placed a finger on Ron's lips to silence him.

"Ron." She said tenderly. "I want this more then anything."

Joan sat completely on top of him, legs on both sides of his hips. She leaned in and kissed Ron slowly putting her tongue in his mouth. Ron went solid like stone at first but went limp like tissue paper. They had never kissed like this before; they barely discussed second base now she wanted the whole thing.

"What should I do?" Ron screamed in his mind.

The bothering feelings that he got when Bonnie was hitting on him returned but what made it worse this time was Ron couldn't find a solid problem. Of course there were the thoughts on waiting and what about protection and all those other thoughts that become like a paper cup against the matters of lust, desire, and yearning that is the bulldozer.

Joan sat up and reached behind her back and undid a clasp. With a slight move the top part of her dress collapsed her entire upper half exposed. Ron's eyes bugged out. The girl then took Ron's twitching hands, lifting them up to her level. She sexually kissed them before placing them on her chest.

Bulldozer won no contest.

Ron's hands began doing the talking as they began to touch her sensitive areas. Joan moaned encouragingly as she massaged Ron's arms up and down. Ron leaned up as far up as he could go and met Joan in another French kiss this time he fully participated. The soft sighs of pleasure filled the silent room but silenced as Joan pulled away and stood up. She walked over to the chair where she slid out of her dress and necklace placing both of them gently on it. Ron idolized her goddess like body as she stood wearing only her underwear. She was digging in her purse when Ron needed to say something.

"Joan I don't have a…"

Joan wielded a small plastic square as she strolled back to him.

"She has one?" Ron thought. "How long has she wanted this? I guess it doesn't matter, at least we're taking precautions."

Joan kneeled before Ron.

"Are you ready?" She whispered before tearing the package.

"I guess." Ron answered half honest as he reached over and turned off the light.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world in an undisclosed mansion in England, Monkey Fist was sitting in his study reading a book and drinking tea when he heard a voice from behind.

"Quite a selection you have." The voice said making Fisk jump up to look.

Fisk looked up to the second story of the room and saw a figure strumming through his books.

"You have everything, from 'the Art of War' to 'Curious George meets the mailman'." The shadow continued.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Monkey Fist shouted.

"Both trivial matters. You are Monty Fisk are you not?"

"That is not you're concern." Monkey Fist snapped raising his hand preparing to give a signal.

All around the borders of the room monkey ninjas began to line up waiting for the command to attack.

"Be at ease Mr. Fisk. I don't come to fight; I come to offer a proposition."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because we both want the exact same thing."

"Which is?"

"To see Ron Stoppable suffer."

Monkey Fist returned to his normal position with an intrigued look on his face.

"You have my attention Mr.?"

The figure slowly emerged from the darkness.

"Please, call me Katsuro."


	11. Chapter 11: These Long Overdue Words

**Author Note: **And now the moment you all have been waiting for, the moment you've all been pestering about for the past 10 chapters… that's all I'll say, read on.

**Chapter 11: These Long Overdue Words**

The next morning Ron awoke with that feeling that has no words. The feeling where you're hungry but full, tired but energetic, alive but dead and so much more. Ron replayed everything that happened last night in his mind; putting on the tux, picking up Joan, dancing with her, saying the words, walking to his place, showing his affection for her physically, bringing her back home.

Ron pounced out of bed and began getting ready for the day. The whole time he needed to talk to someone about what happened. There was only one person Ron could really talk to, it was Kim. Even if he couldn't tell her directly what happened he knew that with her support it would be better then anybody else's advice.

After dressing and eating Ron picked up the phone and dialed Kim's number. The phone rang for awhile before Kim picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey KP, it's me Ron could we…" Ron was silenced.

"Ron, I can't talk right now!" Kim snapped instantly hanging up.

Ron stood motionless for a moment. Feeling a bit desecrated Ron checked the time; it might be too early to call. It was eleven forty-five; Kim was always up and about at this time. Ron tried again.

"Hello?"

"Kim, I…"

"Ron, I said leave me alone!"

She once again hung up. Ron was bewildered. Ron tried once again, this time she didn't even pick up.

"What's wrong?" He asked out loud.

Ron pulled out his kimmunicator and tried to beep her. She appeared on the monitor but only for a second, for when she saw him she signed off instantly.

"What's going on?" Ron was getting upset.

Ron quickly decided to head over to her house, she couldn't hang up on him that way. After his scooter drive up there Ron knocked on the door, Mrs. Stoppable answered.

"Hi Mrs. P, can I talk to Kim?"

"She isn't here Ronald, she just left."

"Oh. Really? Where to?"

"I don't know actually." Mrs. Possible responded a little uneasy. "Ron, does Kim seem a little different to you lately?"

"I'm trying to figure that out."

Ron left the Possible house and headed out in search of Kim, looking at all their usual hang outs. He checked Bueno Nacho… nothing. The park… nadda. The school gym… zilch. The club house… empty. Club Banana… no sign.

The day was slowly being eaten away as he searched. Ron was getting extremely worried.

"Where is she?" Ron questioned. "Did she go on a mission without me? Was there an accident? Is she avoiding me? No! No? Why would she? Did I do something wrong?"

Ron wasn't stupid, he had searched the entire town, asked everyone who may have known, all day and he still had nothing. Kim was avoiding him, and he needed to know why. It was starting to get dark when he was truly fed up.

"That's it time to bring out the big guns." Ron announced pulling out kimmunicator.

"Wade, where's Kim?" Ron demanded an answer.

"What Ron?"

"Kim. Where is she?"

"I was given strict orders not to tell you." Wade said crossing his arms.

"Excuse me!" Ron shouted.

"Kim told me not to tell you."

"Wade this is serious. Kim has been avoiding me all day, I need to know what's wrong, if it's something I did I want to make things better."

Wade looked at Ron seeing the longing in his eyes.

"Okay Ron, by my readings she's at Club Banana."

"But I already looked there."

"She's been hopping across town staying two steps ahead of you. She's finally stopped thinking that you've given up the search."

"So she has been avoiding me."

Wade nodded.

"Thanks Wade."

Ron set off for the mall but his scooter was out of gas. Frustrated Ron dropped it off at his house before running to the mall; he hoped to catch it before it closed. It was close on to closing time when Ron finally burst through the mall doors. The mall was open but the stores where closed. Ron knew that if Kim was at Club Banana Monique would keep it open longer for her to try on clothes and to talk; she always shopped when she was angry.

Ron continued sprinting to the store hoping he wouldn't miss her again. He arrived at the opening and caught his breathe. After his breathing returned he walked in seeing Monique leaning against the door near the changing stalls. It looked like she was standing by herself but it was obvious that she was listening to Kim talk while she was changing. Ron walked up to them and was about to say something but he didn't, he couldn't after hearing what Kim was saying.

"How stupid can he get? I know he's a social outcast but why her? She even worse then him! Ron could do so much better… I'm not saying he's the big man on campus but still…" Kim ranted loudly.

Ron went cold. As Kim's angry outburst continued Ron was being stabbed by a thousand invisible daggers. Monique finally noticed he was standing there. Her mouth dropped open but no words came out, it wouldn't have matter if they did, Ron heard enough. Kim kept on talking as she stepped out but went silent as the grave when she saw Ron.

"Oh god." She said barely above a whisper.

"Thanks Kim, it's nice to know how you really feel." Ron said coldly.

Ron turned and walked out of the store.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Kim asked horrified.

Kim ran after Ron shouting his name she almost caught up as she ran out of the store but set off the alarms due to wearing the merchandise. She hesitated, looking at the store and back at Ron who was still moving fast. Kim, fast as lightening ran back into the store changed out of the clothes and back into her own and sprinted after Ron.

By the time she caught up he was out of the mall and storming through the parking lot.

"Ron! Ron? Please stop. Let me explain, will you just talk to me?" Kim said sparingly as each term fell on deaf ears.

Finally Ron flipped around to face her.

"For what Kim?" Ron was furious. "So I can hear how my best friend thinks I'm a loser. To hear how she hates the girl I'm in love with."

There was a pause of silence.

"Can I just…"

"I can't believe this Kim. Do you really think I could have gotten this far without you?"

Kim had a look of misunderstanding.

"But…"

"Do you really think I could have asked her out alone? Talked to her? Been with her? I only had the confidence to do it because I kept telling myself that my best friend was supporting me, would be there for me."

Kim felt the painful slap of guilt.

"Ron…"

"I mean you're Kim Possible right? The girl who can do anything? If you can do anything why can't you be happy for me?"

"Just let me…"

"I don't get it, last night everything was fine, now you start acting like this. Last night you had date so what's the problem?"

A new thought entered Ron's mind.

"Oh god, is that what this is about? Is this because for the first time I'm in a relationship and you're not? That's low Kim. If it bothers you that much you could get a guy easy, half the guys at school like you! You could get any guy you want!" Ron finished turning to walk away.

"**I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE RON, I JUST WANT YOU!"** Kim screamed.

Everything stopped. Ron had frozen like ice. Kim was overwhelmed by what she had just said. It had happened; all the feelings pent up in Kim's heart had broken the boundaries of her self control.

Ron slowly turned around to look at Kim; he had the most confused face you've ever seen on.

"W-w-w-w-what d-d-d-did y-you say?" He stammered.

"**I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE IN A REALTIONSHIP AND I'M NOT! I'M JEALOUS OF JOAN BECAUSE SHE'SWITH YOU! I LOVE YOU RON! I HAVE BEEN FOR LONGER THEN I COULD EVER ADMIT…"**

Kim was in agonizing pain. She couldn't stop herself; everything she had been keeping inside was being released. What made it worse was Kim knew that she was destroying everything that she and Ron had. Tears began to swelter in her eyes as she continued to spill he guts. The only thing that could stop her was the loss of oxygen in her lungs; she was finally silenced when she gasped for air.

It was silent everywhere, even the wind died. Kim hated it; she needed some form of acknowledgment from Ron. She trembled uncontrollably as Ron rubbed his head and looked at the ground.

"I…I… I need to think about this!" Ron managed to spit out before running away.

Kim fell to her knees and began to cry.

Kim had no idea how she got home, she felt like a walking corpse as she walked emotionless through the door.

"What's wrong Kim? Suffering from full blown cooties?" Jim and Tim laughed.

There laughs stopped as they saw that she did absolutely nothing to respond. Kim just walked up the stairs like she was nothing at all. Kim stumbled into her room and sat down on her bed hunched over lifelessly.

"Kim?" Mrs. Possible asked walking into her room. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm in love with Ron." Kim said bluntly.

A big smile swiped across Mrs. Possible's face.

"Oh Kim I am so happy to finally hear you say that!" She said overjoyed.

"How can you say that?" Kim retorted.

"Kim?"

"I've ruined everything! My life is over!" Kim verbally bashed herself.

Mrs. Possible walked over to Kim and sat beside her.

"Kim I don't understand."

"Ron's in love with Joan."

"Well Kim that doesn't mean…"

"And I told him Mom! I told Ron everything! I came off like some stupid, desperate moron!" Kim cried clutching her mom's lab coat. "And now if he doesn't choose me I've ruined everything we have! We'll never be able to look at each other the same way; it will get so awkward that we'll split apart! I can't live without him Mom, I can't live without him!"

Kim's words slurred together as she bawled unstoppably into the lab coat. Mrs. Possible couldn't do anything or say anything to make it better, she just held her daughter closely, massaging her head as she felt three large damp spots form on her coat.

Meanwhile Ron was at his house darting back and forth in his room. Ron hadn't been this horrified and confused since watching "Planet of the Apes".

"Okay what just happened?" Ron asked out loud. "Last night everything's just fine, next thing Kim tells me she loves me. HOW MESSED UP IS THAT?"

Rufus was wide awake due to Ron shouting so he perked on the dresser's edge listening.

"Did she mean it? Or did she just say that to try to break us up because she's freaking over Joan… but why would she freak over Joan if she didn't have the hots for me?"

The questions kept on piling up and Ron couldn't provide answers which made him growl in frustration.

"Did you see this coming?" Ron asked Rufus.

"Nu-uh!" Rufus shook his head.

"I mean come on. Just a couple months ago I'm the dateless wonder, now I am torn between two girls?"

Rufus scratched his head just as confused.

"Now I have to choose, do I have to choose? I mean I'm in love with Joan right? We've been going out for a while and I've been doing better at everything since then."

"Kim?" Rufus asked.

"Kim? What about her?"

Rufus gave Ron a straight look.

"Okay fine. I know we've been friends forever and we both know that I've thought about it… and I've always loved her but is it love like a sister love or is it more?"

Ron collapsed on the bed with a groan from the brain pain.

"It's the moodulator sitch all over again! I can't decide this on my own. But there are two things I know for sure; one I cannot tell Joan about this, not until I figure this out and two I'm not going to let this ruin anything Kim and I already have. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, but right now I need to meditate."

Ron took his stance on the floor and focused his energy. Meanwhile outside his window, across the street, hidden in a tree a shadowy figure was listening in on a transmitter. The figure once again pulled out a phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Mr. Matsuki, I've got some information that I think you'll find very interesting." It said into the phone.

And while Middleton slept, Katsuro and Monkey Fist were just getting off a helicopter and walking into an unknown factory in New York.

"So who are you again?" Fisk asked still confused.

"I am Katsuro Matsuki. All you need to know is that, like you I have felt the harsh and humiliating taste of defeat at the hands of Ron Stoppable. I wish to take revenge… but I need your help."

"So what do I get out of this?"

"You mean besides the pleasure of seeing him squirm, the delight in participating in his doom…"

"All that spiritual stuff is good and all but I need something a little more concrete."

"With Ron Stoppable gone there will be no one to stop you from wielding the Lotus Blade."

This thought brought an ominous but happy look to Fisk's face.

"Now that is more like it… but how do you know about the Lotus Blade?"

"I know many things that aren't your concern."

Fisk went silent sensing that he may be pushing limits with his questions. They walked into the building, up a few staircases and down a hall.

"By what I gather, I don't think just the two of us can defeat the bundler, with the mystic monkey power he has he may be more then we can handle." Monkey Fist spoke up after Katsuro halted at a door.

"Right you are Mr. Fisk." Katsuro said with a touch of overconfidence in his voice. "And that is why you're not the only member in my alliance."

Katsuro opened the door directing Fisk in. Fisk walked into what appeared to be a conference room and saw three other entities; a man with blue toned skin, a pale woman in a black and green jumpsuit and a muscular but slimy amphibious creature.

"Please sit." Katsuro suggested as he rounded the table to the front of the room.

As instructed Fisk sat down between the woman and the monster.

"As you already know I am Katsuro Matsuki, we may not know much about each other but we all share something in common… we seek revenge on Ron Stoppable."

"Not me! I'm after Kim Pos…" Drakken was silenced as Shego elbowed him in the chest.

"This is for me remember! That loser made a fool out of me, so I'm going to make ashes out of him."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. You all have something to contribute to my plan." Katsuro informed.

"What is the plan anyway?" Monkey Fist asked.

"In good time, first I believe it's customary to introduce each member of the team."

Katsuro kept talking, pointing to each individual as he went.

"Dr. Drakken, criminal genius, he is providing the man power. His side kick Shego; her super powers will be most useful. Montgomery Fisk also known as Monkey Fist, his superior knowledge of kung fu is vital. And finally Gil Moss, better known as Gill."

"The difference is?" Shego asked in a mocking fashion.

Gill turned to her in an aggressive manner, but was cut short as Katsuro continued.

"He added an l to his name to imply his mutant transformation. Gill's heightened abilities will secure our victory."

"Whatever." Shego scoffed.

"Continuing on, our fist target is Joan Celina Mayril."

"Who's she?" Monkey Fist asked.

"She is the girl who holds Ron's affection."

"Whoa hold up!" Gill interrupted loudly. "You're telling me the little squweeb has a girlfriend?"

Katsuro nodded. Gill erupted into laughter spewing muck everywhere despite the unpleasantness of the others.

"Oh man! She must be as ugly as sin!" Gill chuckled.

"Ironic coming from you." Shego muttered.

Katsuro pulled out a set of photographs from an envelope and tossed them across the table to Gill. Gill picked them up and looked at them; they were all shots of Joan obviously taken in secret.

Gill whistled. "Wow, I guess Ronnie does have good taste. I think I just found my follow up prize."

"Uh… ew." Shego mocked. "What did the buffoon do to you anyway? Hock a loogie into the primordial soup?"

Gill stood up to face Shego.

"You better take that back Squweeb!"

"Why don't you make me!" Shego barked standing up as well.

Gill belched a wad of radio active muck at Shego. Shego swiped at the clump of goo with her plasma fist melting it with ease.

"That the best you got?" Shego sneered.

"You wish!" Gill retorted his face a centimeter from hers.

Suddenly a gleam of metal darted through them, barely missing either of them. They both looked to the wall where the ninja star fidgeted in the bedding. They then looked to whence it came noticing Katsuro's hand was still in the position. The look in his eyes made Gill and Shego both return to their seats silently.

"The fight is not with each other. If this is going to work you'll have to learn to cooperate and when we're done you can kill each other for all I care." Katsuro said darkly.

The room went silent.

"Now this is the plan."

Less then an hour later Katsuro had finished and everyone listening was taken by his plan, especially Shego.

"This man's a genius." She said overwhelmed.

"Excuse me?" Drakken angrily replied.

"You heard me."

"What about the cheerleader?" Monkey Fist questioned.

"Yeah. The little princess won't just sit back and watch the moron walk into a trap." Shego agreed a sense of doubt in her tone.

"Ah, she's the newest piece of the puzzle. My sources tell me that she recently made a broad confession of her adoration to Ronald, and now he questions his above regular feelings for her."

"Kim Possible… is in love with her side kick?" Drakken managed to peace together.

Everyone excluding Katsuro burst into hysterical laughter.

"Just when I was starting to respect her to." Fisk said in between his chuckles.

"As I was saying." Katsuro broke up the laughter. "I have everything organized so not only does she pose no threat, but we can use her to manipulate Stoppable."

"Make the maggot squirm." Gill encouraged.

"Everyone gets something from this but me." Drakken began to pout. "I want out."

"No chance!" Shego threatened with her plasma fire.

"Have no fear Dr. Drakken." Katsuro said walking up beside him. "I am a man who believes in an equal deal. If you help us with our disposal of Ron Stoppable, you can do as you want with Kim Possible when we're done."

Drakken's pouting face twisted into an evil grin.

"Now that's a reward!" Drakken rubbed his hands together happily.

"Now this whole thing is my idea." Katsuro spoke hardheartedly. "I give the orders, I call the shots, and anyone who cannot take instructions should leave now."

Katsuro turned around to face the other way, allowing the time for people to depart. Drakken went to leave but Shego grabbed his shoulder forcing him back down.

"I don't take orders, I give them!" Drakken shouted quietly to Shego.

"If I can follow orders my whole life, you can put up with it for a day! Remember, you get Kimmy when we're done." Shego snapped back.

Katsuro turned back to face them and smiled when he saw that no one left.

"Excellent. The plan shall now be put into effect. Dr. Drakken, your henchmen have a little job to do." Katsuro spoke evilly.

Kim woke up the next morning feeling like nothing mattered. She had been up all night crying, she only managed to fall asleep due to her exhaustion from her tears. As Kim stared into space she found only one good thing in life, that it was Sunday, and she wouldn't have to face Ron.

Kim moved energy less from her bed and down the stairs. The tweebs saw her as she passed but said nothing. They had never seen Kim like this before, they couldn't bring themselves to mock her.

"Kim?" Mrs. Possible asked with concern as her daughter walked into the kitchen.

Kim didn't answer, she had nothing to say.

"Don't do this Honey. It's not the end of the world."

It was for Kim, and this time she couldn't stop it from happening like she had done countless times before.

"Kim?" Mr. Possible said walking into the room. "You have a message from Ron."

Kim's head shot up in surprise.

"From Ron?" Kim spat.

Mr. Possible held out a piece of paper for Kim to grab. She hesitate, she was worried about what it would say. In the end Kim took the note and read it quietly.

"Kim we need to talk. Meet me in the tree house as soon as you can. Ron."

"Oh my god." Kim said softly.

"What does this mean?" She thought. "Does this mean he forgives me, has he picked me, no, this is my chance to redeem myself, to make things right."

The thought of talking to Ron didn't scare her anymore it made her feel better. Kim didn't want to keep him waiting, she quickly ate breakfast, showered, got dressed and headed for the tree house.

As she looked up the ladder leading into the fort Kim got butterflies in her stomach. She could tell this was going to be the most uncomfortable, embarrassing and most important talk she and Ron ever had.

As Kim's head poked up into the tree house she saw Ron sitting on the couch waiting. Pulling herself in Ron and Kim looked at each other uneasily.

"Hi… Kim."

"Hi… Ron."

Tension in the room was so thick that you'd need a chainsaw to cut it.

"Okay Kim… I'm going to go through this step by step so I can get this all figured out okay?" Ron said trying to sound like he was in control.

"Okay." Kim replied just as ill prepared as him.

"Alright. Now… what you said last night… did you mean it?"

"Yes Ron, I did."

Ron got a quick look of annoyance, he hoped this would be a problem with a quick answer.

"Okay then, is this just because I buffed up?"

"No, it's not because of that."

Ron shrugged with frustration.

"Then help me out here Kim? I don't understand."

Kim swallowed the lump in her throat in preparation.

"Ron I'm not sure either, all I know is that I do have feelings for you, I have for a long time… I have been keeping them all inside. I've just been keeping them locked up for so long that I started being afraid of them, worrying about them and even started denying them. Then last night they just came out."

"But why now Kim? Why not before?"

Kim sat beside Ron feeling more able to express herself.

"I don't know Ron. It just that for the longest time it was just you and me, back then I was to afraid to tell you, then as time went by I tried to forget about how I felt by dating Josh, it didn't work, he was no substitute. I always planned to tell you but I kept putting it off until it just seemed to disappear. And worst of all I started to get afraid of what people may think. I never felt the need to rush because you never had any luck with girls, and whenever a girl actually liked you, you would always miss it. Then Joan came and I… it really hurt."

"But why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her Ron. I'm just jealous, I didn't admit it then but I do now, I was jellin' the whole time. But come on, are you telling me you never thought about us?"

Ron wasn't ready for this question so he looked around and spoke reluctantly.

"Well… yeah, of course I did. I mean… I'd have to be pretty stupid not to right? I would think about the possibility but I wasn't sure you were thinking it so I avoided it. I came close to saying it a few times, but I always chickened out. What if you thought I was crazy? You'd never talk to me again, you are the only friend I have Kim, I didn't want to risk everything for nothing."

Kim softened as she heard Ron's heartfelt words.

"Then that moodulator thing only made things worse, because deep down I really liked it… I was creeped out but I liked it. Then when it was over we never talked about it, I thought that you hated the whole concept of liking me so I gave up on the hope, started looking for other girls… then I found Joan."

"Ron, I'm not saying the moodulator didn't push things to the extreme but that is how I feel about you."

Ron looked at Kim and Kim to Ron. Their eyes then dropped to each other's lips. The once awkward atmosphere changed influencing the two to move closer to one another. Ron had only felt the touch of her lips against his once before and he experienced a high that no amount of any drug could provide, how he longed to reach that high again. Kim's feelings were no different as they gap between them was closing. Their eyes lazily began to drop as they both felt the heat raising. Half a second before contact Ron turned away.

"I can't." He said harshly.

Kim normally idolized Ron sincerity and loyalty but at this moment she hated him for it.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Ron grieved burying his face in his hands.

"Who do you care about more Ron?"

"I can't just answer that Kim. And if I wanted to I can't just break up with Joan now cause then she'll think the only reason I went out with her was to…"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"To what?"

Ron didn't answer, he didn't have to Kim could read him like a book.

"Oh god."

Kim quickly became perturbed. She tried to fight the mental images but they swarmed her mind.

"Ron, you… I…. did you use…?"

"Yes Kim!" Ron blared not wanted to hear her say the words.

Ron knew things were getting dangerous, so he got up and headed for the exit. Before going down Ron turned to Kim.

"Kim, I still don't know what's going on, or what's going to happen, but right now I have to go."

"To her?" Kim spoke insensitively.

"Kim please don't talk like that, it isn't fair." Ron finished as he disappeared down the exit.

Kim let out a sigh of depression as her head sagged.

Ron was heading over to Joan's house, they had plans to for the day. Ron's mind was still a flurry of untamed thoughts. He didn't know how strange things were going to get with Joan.

Ron rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Nothing happened. Ron tried again but still nothing.

"Hello?" Ron called peeking into the house.

Joan had told Ron that the rest of her family had gone to bring Ricky back to college but that she would be here waiting.

"Joan? I'm here."

Ron walked into the house and into the living room wondering where she was. Ron finally noticed that furniture was scrambled and knocked over, there had been a struggle.

"JOAN!" Ron shouted.

Ron kept calling her name as he ran through the house looking in every room but found nothing. He finally came to her room, he burst through the door but she wasn't there, only an envelope on her bed. Ron dashed over and opened it, to find a piece of paper with a lock of her hair tapped down.

"I have Joan. If you value her life you will be at the Vultrex factory warehouse, New York at ten o'clock. No authorities!" The letter read.

Ron was shocked beyond belief. His hands started quiver at the thought of losing Joan. Ron knew there was no time to lose. He quickly ran back downstairs and shaped up the room to hide the struggle that had taken place, The Mayril's could not find out about this. Afterwards Ron ran out of the house whipping out the kimmunicator.

"Ron what is it?" Kim asked seeing the dismay in his face.

"Kim someone has kidnapped Joan! We need to get to New York now!"


	12. Chapter 12: Ron's Stand

**Chapter 12: Ron's Stand**

Back at the warehouse, Monkey Fist was meditating, Gill was swimming in a vat to keep himself hydrated and Drakken was preparing his victory speech. Meanwhile Shego was walking up the stairs to the roof where she knew Katsuro was. She stopped at the door and collected herself. Shego had been incredibly impressed by Katsuro's scheme and she saw far more potential in him then Drakken.

Before continuing, Shego took a deep breathe for she was about to do something she hadn't done in a long time, offer a kind gesture. Walking onto the roof she saw Katsuro looking out into the city his arms folded behind his back.

"Hey." Shego greeted.

Katsuro turned his head slightly acknowledging her presents but said nothing.

"So how long have you been planning this?" Shego asked steadily moving closer.

"Is it relevant?"

"I guess not, I mean Drakken once spent three months planning a scheme only to be sent back to prison in record time." Shego laughed but it turned nervous as she did it alone.

Katsuro returned his view back to the city.

"So after you're finished with what's his name…"

"Ron Stoppable." Katsuro said with deep hatred of the name.

"Right, so after you're finished with him what are you going to do?"

"Few people think beyond the boundaries of revenge."

"Well how bout this?" Shego suggested moving right beside him. "You and me start a **partnership**."

Shego made the last word very clear, she wasn't going to be suckered into another side kick position.

"What about the other three?"

"Forget them. Monkey boy works on his own anyway, fish face can go back to his bowl for all I care and as for Drakken, I've been looking for an excuse to leave him anyway."

Katsuro did not look impressed. Shego put one arm around his shoulder and mapped out her words with the other.

"Think about it. With your brilliant intellect, my aggressive disposition, your kung fu skills and my powers, we would have global domination in our back pocket."

This had more of an impact on Katsuro, a more interested look browsed onto his face. He looked at Shego face, down to her legs and back up; he contemplated other additional benefits.

"Think about it." Shego said lightly patting his cheek before heading back the way she came.

Katsuro looked back watching her walk away and then returned to his previous stance that he had before her arrival. The sun was at the brink of setting and the city lights were just starting to come on. The hour of his enemy's arrival was fast approaching and Katsuro was waiting with insatiable anticipation.

-

With a favor called in Kim and Ron were on a plane soaring directly to New York City. After giving thanks Kim returned to Ron, who did not look to good. His shoulder's were hunched over, his head hung deeply and his hands clung together to prevent the shaking.

"Ron we'll find her." Kim said trying to bring his spirits up.

Ron didn't answer.

Kim knew this was the worst scenario for Ron to be in, especially now. He was already in conflict with his feelings and this added pressure didn't tip the scales in his favor. The way she felt about Ron were going to have to wait, it didn't matter that it was Joan specifically; it was because someone was in danger and Kim Possible had so save the day.

A buzz went off signaling the jump. After the free fall they landed just half a mile from the warehouse. The depot stood just a little ways out of the busy areas of the city. The Vultrex Company was long since out of business, so it did seem like an ideal place for a hostage sitch.

"Wade, can you give us a full scan of the warehouse?" Kim asked into her monitor.

"You bet." Wade started hacking.

Suddenly he stopped with a horrified face.

"I can't."

Kim and Ron went bug eyed looking at Wade, they never thought they'd hear him say that.

"You can't?"

"I can't, there is a complete hack proof system programmed on ever single thing, if I try to go through it a terminal virus will infect my system. Whoever kidnapped Joan knows what they're doing."

Kim and Ron looked at each other with worry.

The two heroes made their way up to the front doors and Kim pulled out her hairdryer to shoot up to the roof.

"Wait Kim."

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever did this knows we're coming." Ron said pushing the intercom button. "I'm here."

The security locks undid and Kim and Ron walked in. It was silent in the enormous hallway. Not really knowing where they were going the two headed down the path looking around as they went for a clue or a lead. Kim was walking just a little ahead of Ron when in an instant a sheer metal wall bulleted down from the ceiling separating them from each other.

"KIM!" Ron shouted pounding at the new wall.

Kim was already in a prepared stance expecting an attack but nothing happened. Instead another wall shot down cutting her off from going further. Then two more came down on each side of her. She was now in a confined box that would give someone with claustrophobia serious problems.

"This is new." Kim said to herself looking around.

A trap door opened up from beneath her sending her falling down a tube until she was dropped into an empty room. Kim returned to her fight ready position but there was absolutely nothing in this room, it had no doors or windows it was just a concrete room with small air vents.

Then the vents began to turn releasing gas into the room, Kim took a deep breathe and began looking for a way out. There were no possibilities, the tube she dropped from had sealed up and the vents were too small to crawl through, Kim started shoulder ramming the walls hoping for false lining.

Kim's vision began to get hazy as she craved air she had to take a breath. The second she inhaled her body went numb, it was some form of nerve gas that made her entire body go limp. Kim collapsed to the ground still conscious but couldn't move.

The vents started going in reverse sucking back all the gas they had released until it was like nothing had happened. Then a secret door opened from one of the walls, Drakken's henchmen walking over to her. They grabbed her and lifted her up to face the man who closely followed.

"I expected more from the great Kim Possible." The man scoffed.

Kim wanted to throw a punch at the recognizable face but lack the ability.

"BeepBeep Beep Beep" The kimmunicator went off.

The shadowy man raised an eyebrow then reached into her pocket extracting the device. Kim still couldn't fight his actions. The man pushed the button bringing the monitor to life.

"Kim I tried to back check the…" Wade stopped when he realized he wasn't talking to her.

"I'm sorry Wade." The man said darkly. "Kim can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message at the crunch."

He dropped the kimmunicator to the ground letting it scuttle for a second before bringing his heavy foot down on it, shattering it into pieces. Folding his arms behind his back and turning to leave.

"Remove anything she's carrying, and I mean **anything**. Then put her with the other one."

The last thing Kim saw was the man's foot as he back kicked her directly in the face knocking her out instantly.

-

Meanwhile Ron had given up on getting through the steel wall and found a new path that lead deeper into the building. With his kimmunicator out Ron tried beeping Kim but got nothing, he tried Wade but only got static.

"Looks like we're on our own." Ron said to Rufus.

Ron moved down the hall as the security cameras eyed him. Katsuro and his alliance all stood watching the monitors.

"Okay you got the buffoon alone now I want Kim Possible!" Drakken complained.

"I said you get your prize after I'm finished with Stoppable." Katsuro corrected fearlessly.

"I'm going now!" Drakken headed for the door.

But he only got one step as the swift slide of metal was heard followed by the sight of a glistening samurai blade was held steadily just at edge of Drakken's neck.

"**YOU** get the girl **AFTER** I'm done with Stoppable **NO** exceptions!" Katsuro snapped as his sword lightly grazed Drakken's flesh.

Gill and Monkey Fist each had an uneasy look. They were questioning the sanity of the leader of the operation.

"Shego?" Drakken said nervously.

"I'm going to allow this." Shego smiled loving the violent hostility her future partner held.

-

At that same moment Kim was slowly coming to. As her vision focused she found herself staring at a blank wall similar to the room she was in before. She also noticed that she was tied tightly to a chair her legs, mid section and arms bound tightly.

"Uuuughhhhh!" Kim groaned feeling the bruise pulsing on her forehead.

"Kim?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Joan?" Kim turned her head as far back as she could.

Joan was back to back with Kim bound by the same ropes.

"Kim. Thank God you're here; this monster was hitting on me."

Kim didn't see this coming. "Hitting on you?"

"It kept saying things like 'once Ron was out of the way it would just be the two of us.'"

"What did it look like?"

"I don't know. It was some sort of half human half fish-frog thing. It was disgusting!"

"Gill." Kim said silently to herself.

Everything made sense to Kim. With Gill and Katsuro here there was no doubt that Monkey Fist and Shego weren't to far off. They all were working together to get Ron and she had become bait just like Joan.

"Kim, are we going to die?" Joan asked fear in her tone.

"I don't know Joan."

"If we do I have to know. Are you in love with Ron?"

Kim let out a sigh, she couldn't hide her feelings.

"Yes Joan, I'm in love with him."

Joan remained silent momentarily. "So what happens now?"

"I don't think that's up to us to decide."

-

Ron finally found his way into the main production facility. There was machinery everywhere and even more catwalks. He looked around still on guard when he saw someone standing at the top of the stairs at the nearest catwalk.

"Ron Stoppable, it's been a long time hasn't it?" The man said lightly.

"Katsuro?"

"Ah, so you do remember me. It's nice to know don't forget the little people after all."

"Where is she?"

"Now when you say she, who do you mean?"

"Joan… Kim… both of them."

"Does this mean you prefer Joan over Kim, after all you did say her name first."

"What are you talking about? How do you know about Joan?"

"Oh Ron, I know everything about you. All your adventures with Kim, Wade, your lacking school grades at Middleton high and of course Joan. And let's not forget the dance, those heart string plucking words on the dance floor and yes even that moment afterwards when you… shall we say 'expressed your love'. And as if it wasn't pathetic enough letting one person capture your feelings but two, tsk tsk Ron, letting people get close has been the downfall of every warrior."

Ron felt violated on several levels.

"You see Ron, since the tournament I wanted revenge for what you did to me. My father disgraced me, exiling me. You took away everything I had! So I knew from that point on I would dedicate my life to do the exact same thing to you."

Ron made his aggressive approach towards the stairs.

"Don't do anything rash Stoppable; we wouldn't want to have any accidents happen to girls now would we?" Katsuro said deviously signaling someone behind him.

The large computer monitor on the wall turned on showing Kim and Joan tied up in the room. Ron went blind with rage.

"If you hurt either of them I swear you'll beg for death when I'm through with you!"

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not very honorable." Katsuro mocked waving a finger.

Ron clenched his fist and took a breath; he knew that he was right. Ron wasn't going to dishonor Yamanuchi over anger. Ron regained control of his emotions and looked at his rival.

"Let them go Katsuro, you're fight is with me."

"Actually **your** fight is with us." Katsuro corrected.

On cue Monkey Fist and Gill walked in from the right and Shego from the left to stand beside him.

Ron's eyes went wide with shock.

"I've already learned that I can't beat you in a fair fight, so I decided to tip the scales a little." Katsuro smiled evilly. "It's kinda funny how few allies you make being the best but how many enemies."

Ron was in trouble, he could tell. Fighting one of them alone was a challenge but all four at the same time would be impossible. Ron needed assistance, so he went into his stance; upright, eyes closed with his index fingers and thumbs straight out others knotted. Ron entered the spiritual plain.

"Sensei." Ron said as he bowed to the spirit of his trainer.

"Ron Stoppable, do you seek guidance?"

"Yes Sensei, I am in trouble. Katsuro has my friends held hostage and is forcing me to fight him and all my enemies. I don't think I can win this fight."

Sensei remained quiet as he thought.

"There is nothing more I can teach you Ron Stoppable."

"But Sensei, I don't know what I can do."

"Just remember that a true warrior faces his opponent and even when defeat is imminent he faces it with honor."

"Are you saying I'm going to lose?"

"I cannot see the future Ron Stoppable, no one can. But keep in mind that you can always learn something about your enemies… or from them."

Ron was confused but slowly got the message.

"Thank you Sensei."

"Good luck Ron Stoppable."

Ron returned to the physical plain, only one second had passed. Ron pulled out Rufus and turned his back the villains.

"Rufus, you have to leave."

"Nu-uh!" Rufus rejected shaking his head.

"Rufus, this is important, I don't want to risk your life to. You have to do something for me."

Ron kept talking as the villains watched.

"What's the squweeb doing?" Gill asked.

"He's saying goodbye to his stupid bald hamster." Shego answered.

"We mustn't let that rodent escape." Monkey Fist informed. "He has the mystical monkey power as well."

"If you wish to follow the naked mole rat instead of killing Ron Stoppable I won't stand in your way." Katsuro replied the underlying insult implied.

Monkey Fist stood down.

As Rufus ran away through the doors Ron stood back up and faced the four. The alliance moved down the stairs; Monkey Fist in his fighter stance, Gill preparing his muck, Shego igniting her fists and Katsuro pulling out his katana.

"My last stand." Ron spoke silently to himself.

-

Meanwhile Drakken was in the booth overlooking the facility teetering his chair back and forth impatiently. He didn't want to wait to get his hands on Kim Possible but logic kept him stationary especially after that more then convincing threat he received at the businesses end of a blade.

-

The mind boggling battle continued on the slim catwalk. Ron was standing his ground well blocking each blow thrown by each aggressor. Unfortunately he was to busy blocking to attack or counter. He had to think, Ron couldn't call the Lotus Blade for help, he wasn't going to risk it falling into the hands of Monkey Fist.

"AHHH!" Shego battle cried as she swung at Ron.

Ron air tilted on the railing keeping a safe distance as she missed him but melted through part of the barrier. Ron got an idea; he moved to provoke her again. With another empty swing Ron incite her to hit the railing again. Ron grabbed the individual bar wielding it like a full body staff.

With his weapon in firm grip Ron managed to deal harsh blows to his attackers that bought him more time to prepare. His swings hit hard against the ill equipped Shego and Monkey Fist, sending them toppling back to recover from the pain but Katsuro's mighty sword proved to be more effort to fight.

"Just for the record Ron, I could tell Kim liked you way before." Katsuro ridiculed as he fought in close combat.

His insult distracted him as Ron butterfly twisted over his blade and locked his legs onto Katsuro's neck instantly side bending it forcing Katsuro's head hard onto the railing. Katsuro staggered painfully. Ron saw Monkey Fist, Shego and Katsuro but not Gill. On instinct Ron spun around holding up the pipe for guard. Ron's intuition proved right as sharp talons came down on them forcing Ron onto the railing due to the weight. Gill came out of his camouflage ability as he pushed down on trying to strangle Ron or break his back, whichever came first.

"Don't worry Ronnie, when you're out of the picture I'll take good care of Joan." Gill scorned pompously.

Ron grimed deeply as he found strength to shove the mutant's arms up for an instant, followed by thwacking his face hard with the center of the bar. Gill stumbled back as the pain flooded. Immediately Ron dropped the bar and grabbed the railing behind him, jumping up Ron used both feet to kick Gill's upper chest, gravity pulled Ron up and under the railing finishing his attack by trip kicking the misshapen creature over the barrier.

Gill landed on the pavement hard but his tough hide took most of the beating as he quickly got back onto his feet. Growling with fury he belched up truck loads of muck that burned like acid. Ron reacted straight away running and flipping out of the way. The metal was slowly being eaten away. Unable to make it to the side panel in time Ron jumped to a swinging chain as the walk fell.

"Smooth move scales!" Shego ridiculed as the three crawled from the wreckage.

"Don't get in my way then!" Gill snapped back.

"Never mind!" Monkey Fisk shouted as he jumped up into Gill's knotted hands.

Gill launched up into the air, Fisk grabbing another chain near Ron using his opposable feet to keep balance as his fists readied for battle. Katsuro was quickly behind as Shego and Gill blasted plasma fire and muck up at Ron.

"This isn't good." Ron thought as he did his best to balance on the chain while defending himself.

Between guarding from both sides from Katsuro and Fisk Ron had to swing the chain to avoid the assault from below. Finally Shego wised up and threw a bolt at the chain making Ron come falling to the ground.

Ron was quick to get back up just avoiding the slash from Katsuro's sword. The blade cut through the sleeve of his shirt making for unneeded slack, Ron tore his entire shirt off to make for ease. Monkey Fist was up close matching blow to blow as Ron saw Gill preparing another blast. Ron jumped up flipping over Fisk and brought it to a premature end as he double kicked Fisk's upper back. As Ron rolled to the ground Fisk went stumbling forward into Gill's muck ball. Monkey Fist was pinned to the wall by the thick goo.

As Katsuro went to cut him out Shego chased Ron into dark room that had no light. The only source of light was from the green glow of Shego's fist as she swiped at Ron unable to see him clearly. Slowly it became harder and harder until Ron vanished entirely, Shego and the others stopped entirely.

"Where'd the little squweeb go?" Gill asked looking around.

As Shego threw blasts everywhere to light the room up Katsuro was already aware.

"The coward has gone invisible."

"Since when can he do that?" Fisk questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, I can flush him out." Katsuro said as he led them out of the room.

Ron had left the room and was trying to find a way out of the facility to find Joan and Kim. Unfortunately Katsuro pulled out a remote from his inner pocket and pushed a button. Suddenly every door that led out instantly locked.

"Oh no." Ron said silent as a mouse.

Katsuro signaled everyone to a post so that if Ron became visible they'd spot him.

"What's the matter Ron? Afraid you can't save them." Katsuro said loudly into the room.

Ron tried but couldn't block him out.

"It's over Ron, all this for nothing. You can't save the woman you love anymore then you can choose which one it is. Why don't you just fight us and end your dismal life."

Ron was in deep trouble, the thought that gave him salvation and left him blissful was the thought of Joan but thinking about her made him fret about losing her. Ron could feel himself slowly turning visible again.

-

Drakken had lost what little patience he had getting up from his chair.

"That's it, I'm no lackey! I get what I deserve now. And this time there will be no foul ups." Drakken said as he pulled out a .50 cal semiautomatic pistol.

-

Ron saw Drakken and his gun leave from the upper window. Ron could easily tell where he was going and what he planned to do. He needed to warn them but how. Thinking hard and fast Ron had a glimmer of hope. Ron knew Kim was to short minded to hear him but maybe Joan wasn't. Ron focused with all his power as he entered his stance.

"Joan?" Joan heard faintly in her head.

"Ron?" Joan called out.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

Joan looked around, had she imagined it?

"Joan, close your eyes." Ron instructed.

Joan did as she was told, shutting he eyes tight. In the darkness her closed eyes could see a faint outline of a person.

"Ron?" Joan thought recognizing the form.

"Joan! There's no time to explain, Drakken is coming for you and Kim and he has a gun. He's going to AHH!..."

The vision of Ron vanished instantly.

"Ron!" Joan shouted again.

"Joan, what are you doing?" Kim was beyond mystified.

Joan opened her eyes, curious to what just happened but knew it wasn't important.

"Kim listen to me, don't ask me how I know this but Drakken is coming for us and he has a gun!"

"How do you know?"

"Ron just told me."

Kim was still a little hazy on the spiritual belief but thought it best to take he word for it.

"We need to get out of this." Kim thought out loud.

Fidgeting around like she tried so many times before Kim couldn't feel anything in her pockets, all her gadgets had been stolen, even the regular lip balm she carried with her. Kim struggled harshly with her upper ropes but was bound to Joan. She worked long and hard with her foot binding and managed to loosen it enough to get her legs out, but her legs wouldn't prove to be to useful.

"Think! Think!"

An idea struck as Kim looked at her shoes.

"Listen Joan, this may burn but you have to bare with me okay?"

"Okay."

Kim brought her foot up to her hand where she flipped a switch initiating he rockets in them. The fire burned harshly as she angled it to the ropes. The heat from the inferno slowly started to burn Joan's arms but she bit her lip as she resisted the pain.

"Almost there." Kim said encouragingly to the fire.

The ropes split apart freeing Kim and Joan.

"Well, well Kim Possible it seems that…" Drakken said as he walked in.

He stopped talking when he saw that she was up and able.

"NO!" He shouted raising the gun to fire.

With each squeeze of the trigger Kim jumped and rolled out of the way barely dodging the powerful bullets. Drakken moved in closer with each shot until he was almost pointblank.

"AHHH!" Kim shrieked as a bullet dug itself deep into her right arm.

She collapsed to the ground clenching the wound as blood stained her shirt. Drakken strolled up confidently pointing the gun at Kim's face.

"Don't expect a rant Miss Possible, this ends now." Drakken glared darkly.

Before he could squeeze the last shot he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Joan who delivered him a powerful fist to his face sending him flying to the ground comatose. Joan dusted her hands then offered one to Kim to pull her up. As she stroked her injury she gave Joan a surprised look.

"What? Ron taught me a couple of things. You okay?"

"I'll be fine, let's go!"

The girls darted out of the room.

-

Ron was in serious trouble. His fighting had dropped to fatigue while his opponents had were still at their peak. Katsuro had the offense as he made lethal swings at Ron with his sword. With the last bit of energy he had Ron put into action his move.

Ron noticed Shego charging at him so he caught Katsuro's blade with flat palms and angle jumped upwards so that Shego's fiery fist melted right through the steel. Katsuro stared at the handle for a moment before shouting angrily.

Ron fell behind in his defense and one flaw ended it. Ron hesitated and attack and received a full pressure kick to his face by Monkey Fist. Ron felt the swelling already surging. Stumbling back Ron tried to move but couldn't completely dodge Shego's blazing hands; they slashed across his back leaving burning wounds. In attempt to regain himself Ron threw a punch at Katsuro but unfortunately was caught. Katsuro squeezed Ron's fist tightly keeping it in place as he brought his leg up and brought it down hard on his wrist. Everyone heard the bones break but only Ron felt the pain. Ron's screamed in agony as he fell to his knees clenching his lifeless wrist. Gill loomed up and spat at him with venom, Ron wasn't fast enough to roll out of range as the muck landed on his right leg burning harshly. Shego grabbed the immobile hero and pinned him against the wall ready to make the finishing blow.

"Stop!" Katsuro shouted. "He's mine!"

Shego wanted to quench her blood lust but knew that if she wanted her partnership to work she would have to be obedient for now. She dropped him and stood back as Katsuro grabbed Ron by his throat lifting him up.

"Ready for the end?" Katsuro threatened.

"When you are." Ron answered hazily with pride.

"You disgust me. Even in now you still keep the means of the warrior."

"That's the difference between you and me." Ron coughed. "I'm not afraid of defeat."

"And now it ends Stoppable." Katsuro spoke as dark as the night. "You feel the anguish of defeat, the pain of failure; tell me how excruciating it is."

"Why should I tell you, you already know what it's like." Ron choked through the restraint on his neck.

Glowering at the insult Katsuro full body punched Ron in the gut making blood sputter from his mouth.

"Before I kill you, tell me whose life do you wish to be spared?"

Shego put he head in her palm, just when she thought he was perfect he has the same gloating skills as Drakken.

"I just want to know, so I can see the look on the other's face as they find out that you left them to die."

"I'm not stupid Katsuro; no one is leaving her alive."

A sinister smile brushed onto Katsuro's face.

"I see you haven't lost all common sense."

Ron's face lit up as he looked beyond Katsuro.

"And by the looks of things I can save them both."

"What are you talking about?" Katsuro glared.

Suddenly all the windows in the facility burst open as people in black jumpsuits came flying in, Rufus squeaking the Calvary charge on one of the person's shoulder.

"The Yamanuchi graduates?" Monkey Fist shouted in surprise.

Katsuro looked back at Ron with immeasurable detestation.

"An army for an army." Ron smiled smugly.

Katsuro screamed in anger as he pulled out a knife to stick into Ron's heart. Ron reached deep down into his core and pulled out one last trick. Ron initiated his psi orb that sent Katsuro flying back. Ron collapsed to the ground.

"Who are these losers?" Shego asked looking at the ninjas slowly surrounding them.

"They're the Yamanuchi ninjas." Fisk explained feeling ill prepared.

"You're afraid of these squweebs?" Gill mocked pouncing at them in attack.

Gill's attempts hit nothing but air as the graduates danced circles around him.

"I think its best we leave." Fisk suggested looking for an exit.

"Just because fish boy can't fight them. I can take these losers."

Shego also made her attack on the warriors as did Katsuro not wanting to go down without a fight. Fisk wished to leave but was forced into battle by the advancing ninjas.

Kim and Joan just then ran into the room. Kim recognized the graduates as being there to help; Ron must have used the signal given to him by Sensei. But as she looked around she couldn't find him. Joan screamed bloody murder as she saw Ron lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Ron!" Kim shouted as they both rushed over.

Kim put her head to his chest managing to find a dull heartbeat. As Kim lifted his head from the hard pavement Joan sandwiched his hand with hers, fear in her eyes.

"Ron, please wake up." Joan begged softly.

Ron's good eye slowly quivered open as his breathing returned.

"Ron." The girls said together.

"Joan… Kim… thank god you're okay." Ron said weakly.

"Forget us Ron, what about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine, you know besides the blinding pain, the broken bones and I don't know what that is but it can't be healthy."

"We can't stay here Ron." Joan insisted looking at the warriors.

Kim was about to speak up but saw the implying look in Ron's face reminding her of the oath.

"Yeah Ron, can you get up?" Kim encouraged.

"I can't it hurts too much. Do you guys have any pain killers?" Ron asked feebly.

Joan leaned in pulling Ron's lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss that left Kim with a surprised expression. As Joan leaned back Ron had a flushed look on his face.

"That'll do." He said blankly.

As Joan and Kim supported Ron on each side Ron saw the members of the alliance having harsh blows dealt to them back and forth until they fell to the ground in submission.

-

"A matter of wonder has just taken place as not to long ago a hostage situation had taken place here at the abandoned Vultrex warehouse." The news reporter described to the camera.

An hour had past as the graduates had disappeared and the villains were being subdued by the authorities.

"According to eye witnesses, the famous criminals Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist and Gill had captured a teenage girl in an attempt to lure team Possible/Stoppable to the scene. An unknown suspect described as a hired help was supposedly involved."

"HIRED HELP?" Katsuro blasted from behind. "I'M THE ONE WHO ORGANIZED ALL THIS! I'M THE MASTERMIND HERE!"

"Don't get worked up." Fisk said unbothered. "You don't get recognized as a villain until you succeed at a scheme."

"Or fail six or seven times." Shego added.

"I could have destroyed the squweeb on my one; I didn't need your help to get back in here." Gill grumbled as he was dropped back into the secure water tank.

Ron, glancing back to the villains came eye to eye with Katsuro who gave him an easily understandable message. The look given said "This isn't over".

"And so once again a crisis has been averted due to the efforts of the famous teen hero, Kim Possible and…" Kim appeared beside the reporter whispering something into her ear. "I'm sorry, I have just been informed that it was Ron Stoppable who subdued the villains and saved the young girl…"

Kim walked over to the ambulance where Ron was being loaded into the back. Joan was already there.

Ron saw the worried looks on their faces. "Don't worry, I've been through worse."

The carriers closed the doors and the ambulance flew down the street towards the hospital.

"Has he?" Joan asked concerned.

"Yeah, he has." Kim lied.


	13. The Decision and the First Mission

**Chapter 13: The Decision and the Fist Mission**

A week passed as Ron was located back to Middleton hospital. He was on the road to recovery but still was required to stay for medical treatment and supervision. During his stay Ron got visits from everyone; Monique, The Mayrils, Felix, the cheer squad, even Bonnie dropped by even though she claimed she was forced to go. But the people who visited Ron the most were Joan and Kim.

Ron was chillin' out, watching some T.V. enjoying his time away from school.

A nurse knocked on the door and opened it. "You have visitors Ron."

"Cool."

Joan and Kim walked into the room.

"Hey J.C., K.P. coming back to sign my cast again?"

"Ron, we're here to talk." Kim replied.

Ron could already knew what about.

"Uh-oh chloroform's kicking in." Ron said as he fell back pretending to sleep.

"Ron." The girls said sternly.

Ron sighed, he wasn't ready for this, he'd never be ready for this. He'd been dreading this moment for the longest time, technically he was ready for it but emotionally he was ill prepared. He looked at Kim with a look that made her understand. Kim stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Joan sit down."

Joan walked over to the chair that was beside Ron, resting he hands near his arm. She was terrified of what was to come; she didn't want to hear it but knew she had to.

"Joan?"

"Yes Ron."

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything. I'm going to tell you the truth because you deserve nothing less."

Joan knew where this was going but said nothing.

"Please don't think it's because I just wanted to sleep with you, it's not because of that. I just realized what my heart is telling me and I can't deny it."

Joan continued to look at Ron, not revealing the destruction happening inside.

"I mean, look at me, I'm a jerk. I run off on missions leaving you hanging, I have to keep secrets from you and worst of all I put you in danger, I almost couldn't save you. I never want to do that again, ever. I don't want to have to do any of this to you anymore. You deserve better."

Even though Ron was being honest he felt like the lowest form of scum imaginable. It felt like everything that had been done, everything that had been said just a few days ago was a lie.

"You don't have anything to worry about Joan, you will find someone even better then me, you're too much of an amazing person to be alone for long. But more then anything else I want you to know, that no matter what happens I'll always be there for you."

Joan nodded as she fought her tears with all her strength. Ron looked into her eyes, those eyes that had captured him the first time he saw her and he could easily tell what she wanted and he knew he owed her at least that.

Ron sat up and moved close to her as she moved to him. Their lips met for one last kiss, one that would leave one last good memory. As the embrace broke Joan slowly stood up and went to leave but felt Ron holding her hand.

"Remember, no matter what." Ron reminded strongly.

Joan nodded believe every word. Ron felt the sting of guilt, how he wished he could make her happy. Joan walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Joan?" Kim asked lightly.

Joan turned to face Kim.

"Don't ever lose him Kim; guys like Ron don't come around every day."

Kim nodded sympathizing for Joan's feelings.

"If you ever hurt him, you'll answer to me."

Kim knew what Joan needed; Kim pulled Joan in for a hug. The embrace allowed Joan to release some pent up depression.

"I hope this doesn't change our friendship." Kim said hoping.

"No, it won't." Joan confirmed.

Kim's contagious smile brought one to Joan's face. Joan turned to start the walk home but turned back to Kim.

"And don't think that I won't be there to catch him." Joan added.

Of all things Kim knew this above all else. She continued to watch Joan until she disappeared from sight, then she went into the room.

"Ron?"

"Hey K.P."

Kim walked over and took the same seat Joan had. She had a question on her mind, maybe it wasn't the most appropriate but she needed an answer.

"So why'd you pick me?"

Ron looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"Because I realized that the feeling I got with Joan, that feeling that made me feel like nothing could stop me was no different then the feeling I get when I'm with you. I just forgot that I had it all along."

"Oh, Ron." Kim said softly as she moved closer to him.

Ron met her half way, their lips meeting for the first real kiss. A kiss that would no doubt set the trend for a great time to come.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ron whined breaking it.

"Oh sorry!" Kim apologized after realizing she was leaning too hard on his wrist.

There was a pause then they both started laughing before their lips met again.

---------------

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked as he stood with Kim outside the school.

It had been a couple of weeks and Ron was out of the hospital and ready for his return to Middleton high.

"I mean, I know I'm not 'top of the food chain' material."

Kim grasped Ron's hand tightly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ron, I know I've said it a thousand times before, but for the first time I really don't care what people think."

With new confidence Ron and Kim walked into the school still hand and hand. As they walked through the hall every single set of eyes locked on to them. The new couple noticed but didn't care; they actually wanted it to be known as they kept going. Finally nearly the entire school had noticed except for one person. Bonnie was strutting through halls when she stopped entirely has she saw Kim and Ron.

"It finally happened, she dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating?" Bonnie laughed mockingly expecting support.

There was a pause before the halls erupted in cheers of approval. Kim and Ron looked at their locked hands then at each other.

"Are we the only ones who didn't see this coming?" Kim asked.

"I guess." Ron shrugged.

"Trust me!" Monique said putting her arms around both their shoulders. "You are the only ones! In fact, had you done it four months earlier I would have won the pool."

"There was a bet?" Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Oh yeah, in fact there were so many takers that we're going to have to look at the chart to see who had this specific day."

Ron looked down at Rufus.

"You had a bet in this to didn't you?" Ron accused.

"Yep!"

"Even the mole rat could tell, when you think about it, that's pretty bad." Kim grieved.

They reached Kim's locker continuing the talk as she opened the door.

"I wonder how many other relationships get this much publicity?" Ron asked. "Well, not including celebrities."

"I don't know." Kim purred. "There are some benefits."

Seeing the look in her eyes Ron knew where she was going.

"Oh, I see what you're saying." Ron moved in with her.

As their lips met Wade flashed on the locker monitor.

"Kim, the Señors are **WHOA HELLO!**" Wade spat out his soda all across the monitor screen.

"Oh, hi Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked like nothing happened.

"Okay deja vue." Wade said crawling back up onto his chair and wiped the screen clear. "Let me guess moodulators again right? I can do a scan and find…"

"No Wade. This is the real thing." Kim said.

"You guys... are a couple… together?"

"Bon diggity." Ron answered.

"Man, I was off by one day." Wade complained.

"What?"

"I must have made a miscalculation, I was sure you would do it tomorrow."

"You had a place in the pool too?"

"Duh! I was the one who started it, and now I've got to pull up the internet chart to see who won."

"This is global?"

"What? You think just Middleton High knew you two were going to end up together?"

The two couldn't argue with that logic.

"Anyway, what about the Señors?" Kim asked returning to the topic.

"Oh, right. They are setting up a lottery fraud that will bring a market crash in their favor."

"We're on it Wade." Kim said before he signed out.

"Ready for our first?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean our first?"

"Well, when you think about it, this is our first mission as… you know."

Kim smirked.

"So not the drama. What could happen?"

**The End.**

**Or the beginning…?**

**Author Note:**

And so ends Changes. But don't fret my faithful readers it isn't over as my last bit suggests. I have a sequel planned out and everything. Joan's not out of the picture yet and Ron's not out of the woods either… at least in my eyes. If you want me to post "The Pieces that Remain" you are going to have send me a review telling me whether or not you want it.


End file.
